Harry Potter et l'enfant du destin
by Winnie06
Summary: Qu'est il arrivé à Harry? Que lui a fait Voldemort? Ginny va elle voir son petit ami sortir du coma et se remettre de ses blessures? Et quel est cet enfant dont parle la nouvelle prophétie prédisant la fin du mage noir.Reviews svp! Chapitre 7 en lign
1. Introduction

****

Coucou tous le monde!!

Alors voilà, cela fait longtemps que je lis des fanfictions et la, j'ai sauté le pas et me voilà en train d'en écrire une moi aussi.

Je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner, c'est pourquoi, j'aimerais bien avoir quelques une de vos impressions si cela ne vous dérange pas trop.

Il s'agit en fait de la dernière année de Harry à Poudlard. Les idées trottant dans ma tête depuis quelques temps, il se peut que cela ne corresponde pas aux événements du 5° livre, mais dans la mesure du possible, je vais essayer de m'y tenir au maximum.

Notre petit Harry va vivre de multiples péripéties, il sera soutenu bien sur par Ron et Hermione mais surtout pas sa petite amie, Ginny!!! D'autres personnages, dont certains inattendus, viendront lui porter main forte.

Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

Bisouxxxx.

****

Winnie06


	2. 1 Un début d'été qui tourne mal

**1. Un début d'été qui tourne mal**

****

Fin Juillet à Poudlard, un soleil radieux chauffait le château. Harry et ses amis Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient retrouvés il y a deux semaines au collège. Qu'imaginer de mieux?! Le château, le lac et le terrain de Quidditch à eux seuls pour tout le reste des vacances, sans oublier, les Dursley loin de Harry, cela tenait du rêve.

Mais non, malheureusement, il s'agissait plutôt d'un cauchemar. Nos amis étaient bel et bien réunis à Poudlard, mais c'était pour rester en permanence à l'infirmerie, au chevet de Harry qui n'avait pas ouvert un œil depuis ce début de vacances, plongé dans un coma profond. Le voyage retour dans le Poudlard Express s'était bien déroulé. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny avaient pu trouver un compartiment vide pour s'y installer ensemble.

Le quatuor ne se quittait plus. Ron et Hermione avaient franchit le pas et avaient annoncé qu'ils étaient ensemble à la rentrée scolaire précédente, pour le plus grand bonheur de Harry et Ginny qui les voyaient se tourner autour depuis le début de l'été sans que cela ne soit officialisé.

Quand à Harry et Ginny, les débuts avaient été un peu plus difficiles car aussi timides l'un que l'autre, le premier pas avait été plus que compliqué a amorcer.Harry avait tout de même réussi à vaincre sa timidité pour inviter sa douce au bal de Noël sous les encouragements d'Hermione, seule au courant, qui s'était aperçu que depuis la rentrée, Harry se comportait bizarrement en la présence de Ginny et ne cessait d'accumuler des gaffes, plus grosses les unes que les autres.

Le soir du Bal, Harry et Ginny ne s'étaient pas quitté, dansant pudiquement l'un avec l'autre. Mais alors qu'ils sortaient sur un balcon pour prendre l'air, Ginny trébucha sur les pans de sa longue robe bleue nuit et n'eut d'autre choix que se rattraper à Harry, se retrouvant le visage à 10 centimètres de celui de Harry. Aussi troublés l'un que l'autre par se rapprochement, ils se laissèrent aller à leurs émotions et échangèrent leur premier baiser. Depuis ce soir la, Harry et Ginny sortaient ensemble. Il fut difficile de le faire accepter à Ron qui voulait protéger sa petite sœur, mais sous les encouragements puis menaces d'Hermione, il fini par donner son approbation à Harry et Ginny.

C'est donc comme cela que le trio se transforma en quatuor, jouant tous ensemble à une bataille explosive dans un des wagons du train. Mais c'était sans se douter de ce qui allait se produire par la suite

En effet, à peine avaient ils franchis la barrière de King Cross, pour retrouver chacun leur famille respective, après un doux baiser d'au revoir, que Voldemort et ses mangemorts avaient fait leur apparition, terrifiant la foule alentour.

Harry s'était empressé de jeter un dôme de protection aussi grand que son pouvoir magique le permettait afin d'éviter que Voldemort ne fasse un carnage parmi les personnes présentes dans la gare. Mais ce sort, épuisant s'il était lancé à grande échelle avait eut pour conséquence d'affaiblir terriblement Harry qui ne put réagir assez vite lorsque les mangemorts se jetèrent sur lui.

Il y avait bien des membres du ministère de la magie présents dans la gare, mais personne n'osait bouger de peur de blesser Harry et gênés par la présence des moldus. La situation semblait porter avantage à Voldemort.

C'est alors que Ginny se précipita, la baguette au point pour tenter de faire diversion. Elle ne pouvait supporter de voir Harry aux mains du mage noir, sans que personne ne lève le moindre petit doigt pour y remédier.

- « Stupefix » lança-t-elle vers la foule de mangemorts en sortant du dôme de protection au plus grand damne de Harry.

Mais cela ne servit à rien, bien au contraire. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se rendre compte de quoique ce soit, elle reçut de plein fouet un rayon lumineux vert qui la projeta sur plusieurs mètres et la laissa inanimée sur le sol.

Harry poussa un cri déchirant, il avait vu Voldemort lancer le sort, et n'avait rien pu faire. Le sort avait été puissant, ce rayon de lumière verte, Harry l'avait déjà vu atterrir sur Cédric Diggory. Mais cette fois la, Cédric n'avait pas été projeté comme venait de l'être sa petite amie. Voldemort avait gagné de la puissance. Beaucoup de puissance ! Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder en direction du la pauvre Ginny étendue par terre. Son cœur ne le supporterait pas. Ginny était morte... Sa Ginny était morte.

Harry renonça, on venait de lui enlever sa source de bonheur, plus rien ne comptait pour lui a présent. Il laissa le dôme s'évaporer peu à peu et s'affaissa sur ses genoux, le regard éteint, porté sur le petit corps sans vie.

Tout à coup, Voldemort se tourna vers ses fidèles.

- « Au manoir » ordonna-t-il

Tous disparurent comme ils étaient arrivés, emportant avec eux un Harry qui ne chercha même pas à se débattre, tant il était rongé par le désespoir.

Personne ne sut ce qui se passa ensuite. Ils n'eurent aucune nouvelle de Harry ni de Voldemort durant plusieurs jours. Tous le monde s'inquiétait pour Harry, redoutant ce que Voldemort avait pu lui faire, imaginant les pires situations. Des Aurors furent chargés de partir à sa recherche et des membres du ministères furent missionnés pour faire oublier aux moldus toute la scène qu'ils avaient vu à King Cross. Ceci ne fut pas une tache facile étant donné le nombre important de non sorciers présents !!

Ginny se remit rapidement, au plus grand soulagement de sa famille. Voldemort n'avait pas lancé d'Avada Kevadra comme Harry l'avait cru. Il avait utilisé un sort « d'inanition » qui lui permit de faire croire à Harry que sa bien aimée était morte. Ginny élabora plusieurs hypothèses pouvant expliquer ce geste, mais toutes semblaient sans fondement.

Cela horrifiait Ginny de savoir que la dernière chose qu'Harry avait vu de sa petite amie, c'était son corps étendu par terre, comme sans vie.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Harry avait disparu aux mains de Voldemort, et tous le monde désespérait de le retrouver vivant.

Un matin, alors que les Weasley prenaient tous leur petit déjeuné dans la cuisine, la mine plus sombre les uns que les autres, un chuintement se fit entendre dans la cheminée. Tous le monde tourna alors la tête dans le but de savoir ce qui avait produit ce bruit.

- « Harry !! » s'était exclamée toute la famille Weasley en chœur.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se réjouir car celui ci s'écroula à terre, dans un bruit sourd et mat, en piteux état.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre.

Bisouxxxx

**Winnie06**


	3. 2 Une réapparition douloureuse

**2. Une réapparition douloureuse**

****

Toute la famille Weasley accouru vers Harry et fut choquée par l'étendu des dégâts. Harry avait le visage tout oedématié et boursouflé, il était à peine reconnaissable. Il n'avait plus de t-shirt et son torse était couvert de balafres et de brûlures importantes. Son pantalon était lacéré et sa jambe droite, elle, avait un angle vraiment inquiétant. Toute couleur semblait avoir quitter son corps, il était aussi pâle qu'un linge.

Arthur Weasley s'approcha de Harry pour lui prendre le pouls, celui ci était à peine perceptible.

- « Harry ! Harry ! Réveille toi ! » Ron venait de se jeter sur Harry et le secouait pour tenter de le réveiller.

Mrs Weasley, en pleurs, attrapa son fils afin de le contenir et permettre à son mari d'emporter Harry au plus vite à L'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et s'apprêtait à transplaner.

- « Je veux venir avec toi » lança Ron à l'intention de son père.

- « Je ne peux pas transplaner avec deux personnes tu le sais bien » rétorqua Arthur.

- « Mais c'est mon ami ! » hurla Ron

- « Nous on vient » répliquèrent Fred et George.

- « Plus tard » répondit Arthur.

Un « pop » retentit signifiant qu'il venait de transplaner.

Ron sortit en courant de la maison et un cri de rage et de désespoir se fit entendre. Les jumeaux se précipitèrent à sa poursuite, mais Molly les en dissuada :

-« Il a besoin d'être seul , laissez le»

-« Mais Maman » dirent en cœur les jumeaux.

Voyant le regard de Molly, ils comprirent que celle ci avait raison.

Ginny ,elle , avait été paralysée à la vue de l'état de son petit ami. Elle imaginait déjà toutes les souffrances qu'il avait du subir, et trouvait cela insupportable. De grosses larmes dégoulinaient en silence sur son visage. Mrs Weasley la prit dans ses bras, et elle resta un long moment, blottie contre sa mère, à se vider de toutes les larmes de son corps, agitée par moment de sanglots. Toute la joie qu'elle avait ressentit en voyant Harry dans son salon, fut anéantie l'instant d'après en le voyant défaillir. Son cœur était à présent empli uniquement de tristesse.

Ron réapparut en milieu de journée, les yeux boursouflés. Ceux ci n'exprimaient maintenant aucune émotion, il semblait à cet instant dépourvu de tout sentiment.

Il traversa la pièce, et vit sa mère le regarder.

-« Où est Ginny » demanda-t-il

-« Dans sa chambre » lui répondit Molly.

Il grimpa alors les escaliers et fut interpellé par les jumeaux.

- « Ca va ?» demandèrent-t-ils

Ron fit signe que oui de la tête et entra dans la chambre de Ginny. Celle ci était recroquevillée dans un coin de son lit et se berçait d'avant en arrière. Ron s'installa à coté d'elle et la pris dans les bras comme on prend un bébé pour le bercer.

- « Tout va bien aller Ginny, je te le promets. Ils font des miracles à St Mangouste, regarde Papa aujourd'hui, qui croirait qu'il a faillit succomber à une morsure de serpent. » dit il en mettant tout l'enthousiasme qu'il pu en de telles circonstances.

Il serra un peu plus sa petite sœur en la berçant.

- « Je te le promets ma Ginny, Harry va vite aller mieux »

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et le ciel était d'un orange flamboyant comme pour exprimer lui aussi toute la rage qui emplissait les lieux à cet instant.

C'est alors que Mr Weasley apparut dans le salon vite rejoint par Molly et les jumeaux. Les deux frères se mirent à parler en même temps, les questions fusaient en tout sens ce qui attira l'attention de Ginny et Ron. Tout deux descendirent à la hâte pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Ils s'assirent tous sur le sofa et Arthur, à la demande de toute la famille, pris la parole:

-« Ils ont placé Harry au 5eme étage, pathologie des sortilèges. Ils se sont affairé sur lui toute la journée. Toutes les blessures superficielles et sa jambe seront soignées sous quelques jours. Ce qui les inquiète, ce sont les coups qu'il a reçu au visage, ils semblent avoir été d'une violence extrême. Harry et très faible et ils disent que pour l'instant, ils ne peuvent se prononcer sur sa survie. »

Ginny et Molly laissèrent échapper un cri d'horreur. Ron lui baissa la tête, regardant ses genoux, les points se crispant sur le tissu de son pantalon.

- « Ils nous préviendront si dans la nuit il y a un changement. Demain matin, nous iront le voir tous ensemble »

- « Je ne veux pas laisser Harry seul ce soir » protesta Ginny

- « Le professeur Dumbledore est déjà la bas. Il va rester avec lui pour la nuit »

Ils s'installèrent tous à table pour le repas du soir. L'ambiance était bien entendu austère. Ginny ne prit pas une seule bouchée du repas et Ron faisait des raies avec sa fourchette dans sa purée.

- « Je monte dans ma chambre. Je vais écrire une lettre à Hermione pour la prévenir »

- « D'accord mon chéri. Demande lui si elle veut venir avec nous demain matin, nous passeront la prendre sur le chemin de traverse vers 8h00 si elle le souhaite » dit doucement Molly.

- « Je peux monter dans ma chambre moi aussi? » murmura Ginny

- « Bien sur mon cœur » lui répondit Molly

Ron venait de déchirer une autre lettre et la mis à la poubelle. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à Hermione. Il ne voulait la choquer, mais ne voulait pas non plus trop minimiser l'état de santé de Harry. Il fallait lui dire la vérité mais en douceur. Il relut une dernière fois la lettre:

_ Chère Hermione,_

_Cette lettre n'est malheureusement pas porteuse de bonnes nouvelles. Harry est enfin réapparut ce matin dans notre salon en passant par le réseau de cheminée. Seulement, son état de santé est critique et Papa l'a conduit à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste ce matin. Ils ont soigné les blessures superficielles mais ne peuvent se prononcer pour la suite._

_Nous allons le voir demain matin, maman propose de passer te chercher demain matin au chemin de traverse à 8h00 si tu le souhaite afin de te joindre à nous._

_Je pense fort à toi Mione, je t'aime._

_ Ron_

Il attacha la lettre à la patte de Coq et lui demanda de porter ça au plus vite à Hermione et d'attendre la réponse.

Il veilla tard dans la nuit attendant de voir arriver Coq. Il était bientôt 2 heures lorsqu'il arriva épuisé devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il détacha la lettre à la hâte et la lu:

_Je viens avec vous_

_ Hermione_

L'écriture d'Hermione était tremblante et la lettre, parsemée de grosses auréoles provenant des larmes que celle ci avait du verser en l'écrivant.

Il posa la tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit d'un sommeil agité où il voyait Harry face à Voldemort, hurlant de douleur pendant que celui ci le torturait.

Ginny quand a elle, n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil. Pour supporter ce moment difficile, elle repensa à toutes les merveilleuses choses qu'elle avait faites avec Harry durant l'année précédente : Comment ils s'étaient tournés autour depuis la rentrée scolaire, le bal où ils restèrent toute une soirée serrés l'un contre l'autre. Le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, les belles boucles d'oreilles ornées d'un petit rubis en forme de cœur qu'il lui avait offert pour la saint valentin, les journées à pré au lard qu'ils avaient passé aux cotés de Hermione et Ron. Elle fini par s'endormir sur ces belles pensées, mais le cœur serré, aux dernières heures de la nuit.

* * *

**godric2****: **Merci pour ton petit mot, ça m'encourage à continuer. Alors voilà le chap 2, j'espère qu'il te plaira!!

Voilà!! Ça vous a plu???

J'espère de tout cœur que oui!

Bisouxxx

Winnie06


	4. 3 Visite à Sainte Mangouste

**3. Visite à St Mangouste**

****

- « Aller les enfants vous êtes prêts? Dépêchez vous, la voiture du ministère est arrivée» cria Mr Weasley.

Deux têtes rousses descendirent les escaliers à la hâte, suivis de près par Molly qui tenait à la main un gros sac.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans le sac? » demanda Fred intrigu

- « Ce sont des vêtements pour Harry, des chaussons, et aussi une belle couverture. » dit Molly

- « Mais maman!Nous sommes en plein mois de juillet, il fait trop chaud pour donner une couverture à Harry » déclara George

- « Ici oui il fait chaud, mais les employés de l'hôpital ont tendance à abuser du sort « brise rafraîchissante » ils ne se rendent pas compte que lorsqu'on reste couché , sans bouger il fait plus froid. Je suis sure que Harry en sera ravi »

Elle se dirigea vers la voiture, mis le gros sac dans le coffre et se plaça à l'avant.

- « Ron, Ginny, entrez dans la voiture, il faut y aller maintenant » dit Arthur

- « Ah! Attends Papa, j'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre »

Ginny fila comme une fusée dans la chambre et redescendit aussitôt avec quelque chose caché sous son gilet.

- « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Ron

- « Ron. Aller, allons-y, nous allons arriver en retard pour récupérer Hermione » dit Ginny en rougissant avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture.

- « Je te retrouve la bas chérie, avec Fred et George. A tout à l'heure » Dit Mr Weasley après avoir embrassé sa femme à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

- « Hermione!! » cria Ginny en courant se jeter dans les bras de son amie.

Elles restèrent un moment enlacées, tentant de retenir la peine qu'elles sentaient remonter dangereusement.Les deux amies se regardèrent mais n'échangèrent aucun mot; elles n'en n'avaient pas besoin. Elles se comprenaient, tout simplement. Elles étaient devenues très proches au cours de l'année précédente, comme deux sœurs à vrai dire.

Hermione lâcha Ginny et salua Mme Weasley.

- « Comment vas tu ma petite Hermione? »

- « Pour être franche, ça pourrait aller mieux »

- « Je te comprends, c'est pareil pour nous » déclara Ron

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui donna un timide baiser. Mme Weasley était au courant de leur relation, mais les adolescents étaient gênés d'exprimer leurs sentiments devant les parents.Ils se dirigèrent dans la voiture et Hermione se plaça entre Ron et Ginny.

Durant le trajet, ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, ne sachant que dire. Ils pensaient bien sur tous à Harry mais n'osaient en aborder le sujet.

Ginny était angoissée. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelles de l'hôpital durant la nuit. Elle avait beau se dire que s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, ils auraient été prévenus, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle triturait quelque chose dans sa main que ni Ron ni Hermione ne pouvaient voir. Hermione s'apprêtait à lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, mais la voiture s'arrêta et le chauffeur déclara qu'il viendrait les chercher vers 20h00.

Les Weasley et Hermione se trouvaient à présent dans le grand hall de l'hôpital. Ils se dirigèrent vers la file des renseignements. A leur plus grand bonheur, la file était très courte sans doute du à l'horaire matinal. Quand arriva enfin leur tour, Mrs Weasley pris la parole:

- « Nous venons voir Harry Potter, il se trouve au 5eme étage, aux pathologie des sortilèges, pouvez vous nous indiquer la salle dans laquelle il se trouve s'il vous plaît? »

- « Ah oui! Votre mari m'a prévenu que vous alliez arriver, le jeune Potter se trouve dans la salle Roxane Morphée, tout au fond du couloir, sur votre droite »

- « Merci » dit Mrs Weasley. « Venez vous autres. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le « monte en l'air » afin d'atteindre le 5ème étage. Ils passèrent devant une salle d'où provenaient de grands cris:

- « Vous n'avez pas lu le décret de protection numéro cinq mille trois cent quatre vingt quatorze? Il est stipulé dans celui ci que personne n'est autorisé à donner des ordres à la grande inquisitrice » déclara une voie étrangement familière. Ron s'arrêta afin d'écouter plus attentivement, sous le regard étonné des filles.

- « Mais Mme Ombrage, vous savez bien qu'il faut que vous preniez vos remèdes, c'est comme ça depuis plus d'un 1 an, allez ne faites pas l'enfant, avalez ça! »

- « Vous allez voir ce qu'il en coûtera de défier la grande inquisitrice! Prenez ce livre et cette plume, et faites moi 500 lignes « je ne dois pas contredire la grande inquisitrice » »

- « Mme Ombrage! Je vais me fâcher maintenant, où avez vous trouvé cette plume?? Je vous l'avez confisqué me semble t il. Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, vous m'obligez à employer les grands moyens, je vais devoir aller appeler, comment s'appelle t il déjà? Ah oui! Peeves! C'est bien cela Mme ...

Mais un grand cri de terreur l'empêcha de finir sa phrase:

- « C'est d'accord, je vais le prendre ce remède, ce n'est pas la peine de monter sur vos grands chevaux voyons! »

- « Que fais tu Ron, tu viens oui? »

- « J'arrive Maman! »

Et il rejoignit le groupe en direction de la salle Morphée.

- « Ah! La voil »déclara Mrs Weasley.

On pouvait lire sur la porte « Mme Roxane Morphée, dite la soporifique »

Ils entrèrent tous dans la salle la gorge serrée à l'idée de savoir comment ils allaient retrouver Harry. Allait il mieux? S'était il réveillé? Ginny le souhaitait vraiment, du plus profond de son cœur.

Il s'agissait d'une chambre à quatre lits. Seuls 2 étaient occupés: Un par Harry, et l'autre, à l'opposée de la pièce par une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'année , blonde, elle aussi endormie, entourée de ses parents en pleurs.

Mr Weasley leur fit signe d'entrer. Ils approchèrent jusqu'au lit de Harry et un sourire éclaira leur visage.

Au plus grand soulagement de Mme Weasley de Ron et d'Hermione, Harry semblait aller mieux. Il avait encore quelques marques sur le visage, mais cela n'était rien comparé au visage défiguré qu'il avait la veille. Il était encore très pâle et semblait en fait dormir paisiblement.  
Ginny s'approcha du lit et lui pris la main. Elle murmura son nom dans le but de le réveiller et de le rassurer sur son état, ayant toujours comme obsession que la dernière vision qu'il avait eu d'elle était celle d'une Ginny morte, étendue par terre.

Voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, elle entreprit de l'appeler plus fort, mais en vain. Ron et Hermione la regardait ne sachant que faire. L'angoisse d'Hermione montait et elle serrait de plus en plus la main de Ron.

Ginny se tourna terrifiée vers son père dans l'attente d'une explication. Il allait commencer quand il fut interrompu par un homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.  
Celui ci était un vieil homme, aux longs cheveux blancs. Albus Dumbledore possédait une longue barbe soyeuse et des lunettes en demie lune. Il n'avait plus dans les yeux, la petite lueur pétillante, d'habitude présente lorsqu'il regardait ses élèves. La directeur semblait las et fatigué. Il s'assit près du lit de Harry et prit la parole sous le regard de toute la famille Weasley et de Hermione.

- « La nuit a été difficile, une grande équipe de medicomage s'est afférée autour de Harry pour le maintenir en vie. Son état était critique, et j'ai bien faillit vous faire venir durant la nuit. Ses blessures corporelles ne sont finalement plus un souci. La jambe cassée et le torse lacéré n'étaient en fait pas un problème. Ce qui a inquiété le plus les medicomage étaient les contusions au visage car elles étaient multiples et très profondes. Ils ont finalement réussi à résorber celles qui étaient superficielles, mais elles ont provoqué un coma profond chez Harry, c'est pourquoi Mlle Weasley, Harry ne répond pas à vos appels. Mais rassurez vous, il est tout de même sorti d'affaire. Il s'agit maintenant d'une question de temps avant son réveil. Il faut être patient. »

Personne n'osait réagir, ils étaient bien sur heureux de savoir qu'Harry allait mieux puisqu'il était sorti d'affaire, mais le fait d 'être dans l'inconnu les terrifiait.

Ginny s'effondra en pleurs sur Harry. Elle s'était bien répété qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure devant lui, mais la nouvelle était trop dure à supporter.

Mrs Weasley s'éclipsa, suivit du reste de la famille et d'Hermione afin de laisser Ginny un peu seule avec Harry.

- « Ginny, Harry vous entend, parlez lui, parlez à son cœur, montrez lui que vous êtes la » Puis le professeur sortit à son tour laissant Ginny .

Elle ne bougea pas durant un bon moment. Elle se remettait du choc. Sa main entra en contact avec le bras de Harry et elle s'aperçut que celui n'était pas bien chaud. Elle prit la couverture de sa mère et le couvrit avec, le bordant délicatement. Elle lui prit la main et lui donna un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Elle sourit:

- « Harry, ne trouves tu pas que cela ressemble étrangement aux histoires moldues... Comment appelles tu ça déjà? Ah oui, les contes de fées, mais normalement, c'est le prince qui embrasse la princesse endormie, j'aimerais tant pouvoir te réveiller »

Elle s'allongea à ses cotés et plaça sa tête sur sa poitrine; elle entendait son cœur battre, rythme régulier, berceuse apaisante. Elle se blottit contre lui.

- « Harry, je sais que tu m'entends, je sais que tu m'écoutes. Il faut que tu saches que je suis là, pour toi et avec toi. Ca a été terrible ce qu'il nous est arrivé, tu as cru que j'étais perdue, et moi j'ai cru que toi tu l'étais. Mais je sais que c'est faut, tu ne vas pas abandonner comme ça, tu es plus fort que ça, et tu seras bientôt de retour parmi nous. Notre amour est plus fort que tout. Tout ne peut pas s'arrêter la, tu as la vie devant toi, on a tant de choses à vivre ensemble. Je t'aime Harry, du plus profond de mon cœur, je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec toi. Je souhaite qu'un jour, tu sois le père de mes enfants, tu seras un merveilleux père tu sais, alors ne laisse pas tomber et accroches toi pour qu'un jour, nous soyons réunis et cela pour la vie »

Les yeux de Ginny brillaient, de grosses larmes coulaient à présent sur le visage de la jeune fille, parcourant ses joues, son menton, tombant sur la chemise de Harry, inondant son cœur.

Elle s'endormit sur Harry, ne sentant pas la main de celui ci frémir face à sa déclaration.

Quand la famille Weasley et Hermione revinrent dans la salle, ils découvrirent Ginny profondément endormie la tête sur Harry. Tous deux semblaient si paisibles.

Ron avait raconté en détail à Hermione tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, décrivant l 'état terrifiant de Harry à son arrivée. Celle ci parut choquée et n'avait plus lâché la main de Ron comme pour se réconforter et s'assurer que lui était bien la.

Ils attendirent un moment, parlant avec le medicomage, posant pleins de questions, voulant à tout prix savoir quand tout serait arrangé. Mais celui ci leur dit qu'il n'en savait pas plus. A ce stade, il pouvait juste prendre soin de Harry et guetter le moindre signe d'amélioration.

L'heure du départ approcha et ils durent se résigner à réveiller Ginny.

- « Non! Je ne veux pas rentrer avec vous à la maison, je veux rester avec Harry »

Tous essayèrent de la raisonner, lui expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'un hôpital et qu'ici on ne pouvait agir à sa guise. Le medicomage intervint:

- « Vos parents ont raison Mlle, il faut que nous fassions des soins à Harry et à sa petite voisine, vous risqueriez de nous gêner. Dès que l'état de Harry le permettra, nous vous laisserons rester plus longtemps, mais pour l'instant c'est totalement impossible »

Ginny se résigna mais avant de partir, elle plaça dans la main de son petit ami, une toute petite peluche. Il s'agissait d'un focifère, petit oiseau au plumage éclatant de couleur jaune, tenant un cœur entre ses pattes. C'était Harry qui lui avait offert l'année précédente et il y avait inscrit un « Je t'aime Ginny» avec de jolies lettres scintillantes. Elle s'était endormie avec maintes fois, en le serrant contre son cœur. Elle voulait qu'il l'ait, ce serait comme si un petit bout d'elle restait avec lui, il avait son odeur et elle espérait bien que Harry sente sa présence grâce à lui.

* * *

Bon, j'ai pas l'impression que ma fic plaise vu le nombre de review...

Mais bon, tant pis, je continu encore un peu et je verrais bien d'ici quelques temps. Si c'est vraiment la cata, dites moi, et j'essayerais de faire des modifications. Toutes suggestions seront les biens venues.  
Aller bisoux.

**Winnie06**


	5. 4 La mésaventure de Dudley

**4. La mésaventure de Dudley**

Il fut convenu ce soir là de ramener Hermione au chemin de traverse et de revenir la chercher avec ses affaires le lendemain. Elle logerait chez les Weasley jusqu'au rétablissement de Harry, voulant tout comme Ron et Ginny lui rendre visite tous les jours.

Les deux filles dormaient dans la même chambre. Mr Weasley y avait transporté le lit de Percy, qui logeait à présent avec Pénélope dans un petit appartement près du ministère de la magie. Celle ci l'avait quitté deux ans auparavant en raison de son changement de comportement. Il devenait de plus en plus étrange, il était brutal, agressif et n'avait de cesse d'attaquer Dumbledore et Harry au sujet du soi disant retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Elle n'avait pu supporter longtemps cela et lui avait dit qu'elle le quittait, pas définitivement, mais au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne comme avant. A la fin de cette année la, le retour du Mage Noir fut avéré et de nombreux mangemorts furent arrêtés.

Lors de l'arrestation de Karkaroff, les aurors se rendirent compte que celui ci tenait Percy sous la contrainte de l'impérium, et sa mise en détention à la prison d'Azkaban, gardée maintenant par des aurors, permit à Percy de retrouver tous ses esprits. Il s'était ensuite excusé auprès de Pénélope, sa famille et Harry, avec une pointe de rage d'avoir succombé à un tel sortilège, mais l'essentiel fut que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre.

Mrs Wesley allait voir Harry tous les jours accompagnée par les trois adolescents. Mr Weasley ne pouvait venir aussi souvent vu la charge de travail qu'il avait au ministère. Les jumeaux, eux, ne pouvaient laisser tomber leur boutique en pleine saison, autant pour leurs clients que par respect pour Harry qui leur avait permis d'accéder à leur rêve.

Cela faisait donc une semaine que la famille se relayait auprès de Harry. Ginny avait obtenu l'autorisation pour rester auprès de Harry la nuit étant donné qu'il n'avait plus besoin de soins permanents. Elle serait installée dans le lit vide qui était à coté et serait seule avec Harry, la petite Julia du lit d'à coté, s'étant remise, à la plus grande joie de ses parents, et était donc retournée chez elle.

Ginny préparait ses affaires avec Hermione. Elle essayait d'expliquer à Hermione qu'elle avait l'impression que Harry allait mieux.

- « Je te dis, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais hier, j'ai senti que quelque chose avait changé. C'était comme s'il écoutait ce que je lui disais »

- « T'es sure Ginny? Je n'ai rien remarqué moi hier, il donne toujours cette impression de dormir paisiblement »

- « Non, je t'assure qu'il y a une amélioration, je trouve qu... »

Mais elle n'eut pas la possibilité de finir sa phrase car Ron venait d'entrer dans la chambre

- « Tu pourrais frapper! » s'indigna Ginny

- « Ah, pardon j'ai pas fait attention. Bon vous êtes prêtes, il manque plus que vous, n'oubliez pas que l'on doit passer chez l'oncle et la tante de Harry pour aller chercher ses affaires, Dumbledore les avaient fait envoyer la bas après... Après... L'attaque de Voldemort ! »

C'était rare d'entendre Ron prononcer le nom du Mage; mais depuis ce qu'il avait fait à Harry, il s'était fait violence et avait décidé de l'appeler par son nom, pour montrer qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'on fasse des manières pour ce monstre.

- « On arrive, j'aide Ginny à fermer son sac » dit Hermione avec une pointe de fierté dans son regard.

Il descendit suivi peu de temps après par les deux filles.

- « On va prendre le réseau de cheminette jusqu'à la maison de Mrs Figg » déclara Mrs Weasley à leur arrivée.

- « La famille de Harry est au courant que nous devons passer, Dumbledore les a prévenu »

- « Ouais... La dernière fois ils étaient au courant aussi, et cela n'a pas empêché le cousin de Harry de pousser des hurlements dans toute la maison en ce tenant son gros postérieur juste parce que Fred avait laissé tombé sa baguette… »

- « Et bien cette fois, tous le monde fera attention à ne rien faire tomber, d'ailleurs, ne mettons pas nos capes, cela les effrayera peut être un peu moins. Nous les saluons, allons dans la chambre de Harry puis repartons aussi vite, comme ça nous ne risquerons pas de faire quoi que ce soit d'inquiétant pour eux. C'est bien compris les enfants? »

- « Oui » répondirent tous en chœur les enfants.

- « Aller Ron, vas y le premier »

Ron s'approcha des flammes vertes:

- « Maison de Mme Figg » prononça t il clairement.  
Il se sentit alors tiré par le nombril et tourbillonnait en tout sens. Il atterrit en fracas chez Mme Figg qui l'accueilli avec un grand sourire.

Ce fut au tour de Ginny puis d'Hermione. Mrs Weasley passa la dernière.

A son arrivée, les trois enfants étaient installés sur le fauteuil de la vieille dame.

- « Bonjour Mrs Figg, comment allez vous? »

- « Moi bien, mais donnez moi vite des nouvelles de Harry, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui, cela fait quand même des années que je veille sur lui, c'est un peu comme mon protégé. »

- « Harry va mieux, toutes ses blessures sont guéries, il ne souffre plus. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à se réveiller maintenant et à reprendre des forces. »

Mrs Figg parut quelque peu rassurée.

Hermione caressait un des chats de la vieille dame, Ginny regardait par la fenêtre les maisons de la rue essayant de deviner laquelle était celle de la « famille » de Harry et Ron regardait les objets moldus qui peuplaient la maison. Il s'arrêta devant un petit appareil contenant une mixture verte, il appuya sur un petit bouton.

- « Aaaaaaaargh! Au secours !!»

Toute la famille accourue à l'aide de Ron croyant qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. C'est la que Hermione se mit à éclater de rire, un fou rire, qui gagna le reste des personnes dans la pièce. Ron était couvert de la mixture verte, dégoulinante, qui continuait de gicler du mixeur qu'il venait de mettre en marche. Il hurlait, fou de rage que l'on se moque ainsi de lui. Hermione vint arrêter l'appareil tout en se tenant les cotes. Elle n'en pouvait plus de rire mais parvint à articuler quelques mots:

- « C'est un... Un mixeur Ron, cela sert ... sert à rendre en purée les aliments. »

- « Mais tout m'a sauté au visage, ah je vous jure, les objets moldus, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi! »

- « Mais c'est qu'il fallait mettre le couvercle gros bêta » dit Hermione en riant

Ron se senti rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, et Hermione, compatissante pris sa baguette

- « Essuitou »

Ron fut comme parcouru par un gant de toilette et se retrouva propre comme un gallion neuf. Il remercia Hermione et s'excusa au près de Mrs Figg.  
- « Ne t'excuse pas mon petit, au contraire, je te remercie, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri »

- « Bon, nous devons y aller, nous leur avons dit vers 9h00 sur la lettre, a tout à l'heure Mrs Figg »

Ils se trouvaient devant la porte des Dursley. Molly sonna à la porte sous l'indication d'Hermione, ils attendaient tous, écoutant s'ils entendaient quelqu'un arriver.

- « Chut, ne fais pas de bruit Dudley, s'ils n'entendent rien, il vont sûrement partir, ils sont tellement bêtes » chuchota Mr Dursley

Ils patientèrent un petit moment puis Hermione sonna de nouveau à la porte. Cela fit sursauter Dudley qui était en train de piquer de la nourriture dans le frigo et fit tomber un saladier de crème au chocolat qui se fracassa sur le sol.

Les Dursley se mirent à l'évidence qu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire semblant d'être absent et finirent par ouvrir la porte.

- « Bonjour Mr Dudley » dit poliment Mrs Weasley

Vernon ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

- « Faites vite et ne touchez qu'aux affaires de Harry, c'est la haut, la porte qui est ouverte »

Molly fut surprise et choquée, elle savait bien que les Dursley étaient des gens particuliers mais la, cela dépassait tout.

- « Très bien, merci et ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne toucherons à rien. Aller, venez les enfants »

Tous se dirigèrent vers l'escalier et montèrent. Au passage de Ron, Dudley qui s'était caché derrière ses parents, pris quelque chose qui dépassait de la poche du jeune rouquin

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, les autres préparaient les bagages de Harry. Ils avaient trouvé en entrant toutes les affaires de Harry éparpillées par terre, probablement la malle avait été fouillée par Dudley dans le but de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.  
Ils durent tout replier et placèrent tout dans la grosse malle. Ginny aperçut un album dépasser de sous le lit, elle le prit et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de l'album de photo de Harry et de ses parents. Elle le pris et le cacha dans un t-shirt de Harry avant de le mettre à son tour dans la valise. Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage, elle venait d'avoir une idée qui elle en était sure, ferait plaisir à Harry!

Les Dursley se trouvaient au pied de l'escalier et surveillaient tous les sons qui provenaient de la chambre de leur neveu.

Dudley quand à lui était dans la cuisine, s'acharnant sur un petit bout de bois. Il s'agissait de la baguette de Ron, il la secouait au dessus d'un paquet de bonbons:

- « Abracadabra, que ce paquet de bonbons se multiplie à l'infini »

Voyant que rien ne se passait il recommença

- « Alakazam, pleins de bonbons rien que pour moi »

Il continua ainsi un moment puis pris d'une rage folle devant son échec, balança avec force la baguette de Ron par terre.

Sous le choc, la baguette cracha une gerbe d'étincelles et des détonations suivirent. Des jets de lumière partirent en tous sens, atteignant Dudley.

Il se mit à hurler de peur, voyant le jet foncer sur lui. Puis la baguette s'immobilisa.  
Dudley se remettait de ses émotions quand Vernon et Pétunia déboulèrent dans la pièce.

Ils se mirent à hurler en voyant Dudley. Celui ci prit peur et regarda son reflet dans un grand plat présent dans le vaisselier et se mis à hurler à son tour.

Il était encore plus immonde que d'habitude, sa peau était devenue verte et pustuleuse, de gros boutons étaient présents sur tout le corps et un liquide épais et jaune en dégoulinait. Ses cheveux avaient roussis et une odeur acre s'en dégageait. Il était devenu tout simplement répugnant.

Les Weasley et Hermione étaient en train de descendre la grosse malle, le chaudron et les affaires de classe de Harry. Ils laissèrent tout dans l'entrée et se précipitèrent vers la cuisine.

Les trois adolescents éclatèrent de rire devant le spectacle que les Dursley donnaient. Ils hurlaient, Dudley courait vers ses parents cherchant de l'aide et eux, couraient dans la direction opposée ne voulant pas être touchés de peur d'avoir la même apparence.

- « Qu'avez vous fait à mon fils, espèces de gens immondes! Rendez lui son apparence »

- « Mais nous n'avons rien fait » s'écria Ron

Puis il aperçut la baguette par terre.

- « Eh!! Mais c'est ma baguette, tu n'es qu'un sale voleur » s'adressa t il à l'attention de Dudley.

- « Maman! »

Les Dursley venaient de prendre Ginny par le col et l'avaient attirée vers eux, Vernon tenait un couteau à la main et paraissait devenu fou. Mrs Weasley était terrifiée de voir sa petite fille dans les mains de ce fou.

- « Rendez nous notre petit garçon comme avant et nous vous rendront votre sale môme »

- « Mais Monsieur... »

- « Pas de mais, faites quelque chose, ou je risque de lui faire du mal » dit il en resserrant son emprise sur Ginny qui avait l'air terrifiée

- « Les enfants, partez vite, je vous rejoins après, et prenez les affaires de Harry »

- « Mais maman on veut t'aider »

- « Ne discutez pas, je m'occupe de récupérer Ginny , aller, dépêchez vous »

Ron et Hermione sortirent de la pièce inquiets pour le sort de Ginny, ne sachant de quoi l'oncle Vernon était capable.

Molly pris sa baguette « Finité incantatem »

Tous les boutons de Dudley avaient disparut tout comme la couleur verte. Les cheveux avaient retrouvé leur texture grasse, sa peau était redevenue lisse mais il restait ça et la quelques écailles.

- « Voilà , c'est fait, rendez moi ma fille maintenant »

Ils examinèrent leur fils et Pétunia dit:

- « Mais il reste encore des... Des... Des trucs l »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela va partir petit à petit, d'ailleurs regardez, certaines écailles sont déjà en train de disparaître »

Les Dursley scrutèrent Dudley et virent que c 'était bien le cas. Vernon consentit donc à relâcher Ginny qui se précipita vers sa mère.

- « Et maintenant quittez cette maison, et n'y revenez jamais » hurla Vernon d'un air furieux.

Molly et Ginny retrouvèrent Ron et Hermione chez Mrs Figg et après avoir rassuré la vielle dame, ils repartirent chez eux en se remettant de leur émotions. Ron mit un point d'honneur à trouver tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables afin de qualifier la famille Dursley, sous les rires et l'approbation des filles, ce qui permit à Ginny de se remettre de sa mésaventure.

Ils partirent ensuite retrouver Harry, en prenant les affaires nécessaires à Ginny maintenant que celle ci pouvait rester également la nuit aux cotés de Harry.

* * *

Merci à tous pour ces fabuleuses reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir et chaud au cœur!

**Chen: **T'inquiètes pas, ton ryry sera remis sur pieds dans quelques temps comme tu peux t'en douter!! 

**Winny:** Tiens je te connais toi non??? Lol

**Deedlit**: Ton message m'a vraiment remonté le moral et je t'en remercie!! C'est super gentil tout tes compliments. Moi aussi j'aime bien le couple Harry/Ginny, je le trouve tout mimi!! Et merci pour le conseil pour les reviews. Je savais pas qu'on pouvait refuser celles anonymes. C'était coché par défaut et je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

**Arwen Yuy**: Oups!! Vite! Voilà un nouveau chapitre avant que ça ne barde pour moi!! Lol Merci pour ta review et pour le conseil pour les reviews!!

**Serpentine, ze demoniak spirit** : Contente que ma fic te plaise. Le câble est réparé dis moi??? Lol

**Vaness :** Si t'aime bien le couple Harry/Ginny c'est tant mieux car plus ça va aller, plus ils vont etre soudés nos deux petits amoureux.

Voilà, j'espère ne pas vous avoir decu avec ce chapitre. Je me mets de ce pas au boulot pour le suivant et le poste le plus rapidement possible.  
Merci encore, vous pouvez pas savoir comme vos messages m'ont fait plaisir.

Je vous fais pleins de gros bisouxxxxxxx

**Winnie06******


	6. 5 L'attaque

**5. L'attaque**

Ce jour la, Mr Weasley et les jumeaux étaient également venus voir Harry. Alors que Ginny était assise sur le rebord du lit, tenant la main de Harry, Ron racontait aux jumeaux la mésaventure de Dudley. Ceux ci étaient pliés en deux et se tenaient les cotes, Fred mimait Dudley au fur et à mesure que Ron décrivait la course de celui ci à travers la cuisine.  
Mr Weasley lui ne rigolait pas du tout, il était outré du comportement de Mr Dursley et jura de lui rendre une petite visite afin de lui dire le fond de sa pensée sur son comportement envers Ginny.

Le reste de l'après midi passa très vite, et le moment de partir arriva. Mrs Weasley faisait pour la 10ème fois de l'après midi toutes les recommandations à Ginny.

- « Ne sors pas de la salle pendant la nuit sans être accompagnée, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver dans l'hôpital avec tous ces malades, certains n'ont plus toute leur tête, et puis ne gène pas les medicomage dans leur travail, n'adresse pas la parole a des inconnus et si une chose peu habituelle... »

- « Mais maman je sais déjà tout ça, ne t'inquiètes pas, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, je préviens de suite quelqu'un »

- « Bon aller Molly, maintenant il faut y aller »

Mr Weasley attrapa sa femme par le bras pour la faire sortir de la salle mais celle ci se dégagea et avança rapidement vers sa fille.

- « A demain ma petite Ginny »

Puis elle embrassa sa fille sur le front et sortit sous le regard amusé de Fred et George qui mimaient leur mère:

- « Ne fais pas si, et puis surtout ne fais pas ça… »

- « A demain ma petite Ginny » dit George en embrassant son frère sur le front.

Puis tous éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard de Mrs Weasley devenue écarlate.

Ginny passa la soirée à parler à Harry, elle lui racontait que Hermione et Ron filaient le plus parfait amour, elle décrivit les nouvelles farces que Fred et George expérimentaient, lui décrivant quelques effets secondaires inattendus qui avaient rendu les jumeaux semblables à des lapins durant plusieurs jours.

Des poils roux et soyeux étaient apparus sur tout leur corps, leurs incisives avaient poussé, tout comme leurs oreilles et leurs pieds; et pour couronner le tout, ils n'avaient accepté de manger que des plats cuisinés à base de carottes. Elle riait aux éclats en y repensant, de ce rire que Harry adorait entendre et qui le rendait le plus heureux de la terre. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage serein de Harry alors que Ginny se levait en direction d'un petit tas présent dans son sac.

Elle sortit l'album de photo de Harry et l'ouvrit pour le feuilleter. Elle y vit Harry bébé dans les bras de ses parents, rayonnant tous de bonheur; quelques photos de lui avec Hermione et Ron, et enfin une photo d'eux deux ensembles, prise l'année précédente lors d'une sortie à Pré au Lard.

Elle avait de suite eu une idée en trouvant l'album de Harry: Elle savait qu'il n'était pas très garni et avait décidé d'y remédier.

Elle prit un gros rouleau de parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre, et se mit à écrire activement.

Elle écrivait à plusieurs personnes. Tout d'abord à Rémus Lupin. Qui mieux que lui aurait pu avoir des photos des parents de Harry étant donné qu'il faisait partie des maraudeurs.

_Cher Mr Lupin_

_Je suis Ginny Weasley, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, mais je suis une amie de Harry. Je vous écris pour savoir, étant donné que vous avez été très proche de ses parents, si vous n'auriez pas des photos d'eux ou de Harry étant bébé. Je fais cela pour essayer de compléter son album qui est désespérément peu fourni, alors si vous connaissez d'autres personnes susceptibles de posséder des photos ou des informations, pouvez vous me donner leur coordonnées s'il vous plait.  
Merci d'avance._

_ Cordialement_

_ Ginny Weasley_

Ginny cacheta la lettre et se mit à en écrire une autre, une pour Hagrid pour savoir s'il y avait un album de Poudlard avec les photos de chaque élèves, et pour avoir des noms d'amis des maraudeurs pouvant avoir en leur possession des photos. Elle écrivit également à Dumbledore et au professeur McGonagall.

A la fin de la soirée, une pile conséquente de lettres ornait la petite table près du lit de Harry.

Comme il se faisait tard, elle décida d'aller se coucher. Elle se changea derrière un petit paravent pour mettre sa chemise de nuit et au lieu d'aller dans le lit qui lui été destiné, alla se blottir tout contre le jeune garçon. La journée avait été mouvementée et elle ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil. 

Au même moment, dans une petite rue moldue, l'agitation grandissait. Une troupe de personnes cagoulées marchait dans la rue de façon déterminée. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison du 4 Privet Drive. L'homme qui était à leur tête s'approcha de la porte, sortit une baguette et prononça une formule qui fit voler la porte en éclats dans un fracas assourdissant. Des lumières apparurent aux fenêtres des maisons de la rue et des ombres s'y agglutinaient guettant les nouveaux visiteurs.

- « Entrez, trouvez les moi et amenez les. Mais ne leur faite rien, je veux m'en occuper moi même » dit une voix sifflante.

Tous entrèrent et se mirent à fouiller la maison alors que l'homme se dirigeait vers le salon, s'asseyant sur le sofa. La maison fut mise sans dessus dessous, les chambres retournées, et le Mage Noir commençait à s'impatienter quand soudain un petit cri aiguë retentit suivi de la voix d'un homme:

- « Je les ai trouvé maître, ils étaient cachés dans le placard sous l'escalier »

- « Très bien Lucius, amènes moi les maintenant »

Le mangemort ligota les trois membres de la famille et les força à avancer jusqu'au salon où s'étaient regroupés tous les mangemorts.

- « Où est il ? »

- « Mais nous sommes seuls dans cette maison, il n'y a personne d'autre » pleurnicha la femme.

- « Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, je sais que vos avez fournit un toit à Harry lors de la mort de votre sœur et son mari, Pétunia, et je sais que cette maison le protège, c'est pourquoi je compte la détruire, mais avant révélez moi où le jeune Potter se cache »

Pétunia frémit lorsque celui ci prononça son prénom, comment le connaissait il se demanda-t-elle.

- « Laissez nous tranquilles, pourquoi voulez vous détruire notre maison? Harry n'est pas la, alors foutez nous la paix » Rugit l'oncle Vernon en réponse à la menace du sorcier.

Pétunia tressaillit sachant bien qu'il ne fallait pas défier ce sorcier la, car même si elle voulait ne rien avoir a faire avec ce monde, elle avait déjà entendu parler de ce Vous-savez-qui qui avait semé la terreur il y a quelques années de cela.

- « Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ou je vous règle votre compte. Je sais pertinemment que Harry n'est pas là, c'est pourquoi j'ai pu atteindre votre maison. Et une fois celle ci détruite, il sera donc sans protection, et je pourrais enfin m'occuper de lui »

- « Harry n'est pas là, il n'a pas mis un pied dans la maison depuis l'année dernière. Mon mari a été le chercher à la gare, mais il ne l'a pas trouvé et a donc cru qu'il avait décidé d'aller directement chez ses amis rouquins. Nous avons reçu ses affaires de classes quelques jours plus tard c'est tout. Nous ne savons rien d'autre »

- « Votre mari sait très bien ce qui est arrivé à Harry puisqu'il était la. »

Pétunia se tourna vers Vernon avec un regard interrogateur

- « C'est moi qui l'ai enlevé sur le quai de la gare King Cross, mais il m'a échappé et j'exige que vous me disiez où il se trouve » rugit le mage noir en pointant sa baguette au dessus de la cheminée et en détruisant tous les portraits des Dursley présents.

- « Nous ne savons rien, seulement que la famille de rouquins est venue récupérer ses affaires ce matin c'est tout, nous vous le jurons, mais ne nous faites pas de mal et ne détruisez pas notre maison » dit Pétunia affolée

- « Ne me donnez pas d'ordres » s'exclama t il en détruisant la cuisine d'un coup de baguette, sous les cris de Dudley terrifié.

- « Bon je vois que je ne pourrais rien apprendre de vous. Pour vous féliciter des souffrances que vous avez fait subir à Harry durant son enfance, je vous laisse la vie sauve. Je compte jusqu'à 10 et d'ici la, je ne veux plus vous voir dans mon champ de vision, sans quoi, je vous ferais exploser avec votre maison » ricana le mage noir en les libérant de leurs liens.  
Vernon allait répliquer quand Pétunia l'attrapa par le bras, et mue par une force inconnue, parvint à le tirer hors de la maison en lui criant de courir, suivi par Dudley qui se carapatait à toutes jambes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la maison vola en éclats sous les regards terrifiés de la famille Dursley et du voisinage alentours.

A ce même moment, Harry toujours profondément endormi fut parcouru par une douleur foudroyante à sa cicatrice. Pour la première fois depuis son retour, Ginny entendit la voix de Harry . Un cri déchirant sortait de son corps éteint, bouleversant la jeune fille. Son corps se mit à tressaillir de plus en plus fort, devenant incontrôlable. La douleur était si intense qu'elle lui provoqua une multitude de convulsions. Ginny affolée, appela de toutes ses forces le medicomage. Celui ci arriva rapidement, mais les soubresauts qui avaient parcourut le corps de Harry avaient à présent stoppé. Il était étendu, calme, livide et en sueurs, dans un lit totalement défait par les mouvements saccadés qui venaient de l'animer.

* * *

Voilà!! Ce chapitre vous a plu??? J'espère que oui!!!! Le prochain: « De retour à Poudlard »

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements, chui trop contente à chaque fois que ma boite mail me dit que j'ai une review!!! J'ai un sourire jusq'aux oreilles à chaque fois!!! Merci merci merci!!

**Deedlit: **De rien!! Ca m'a fait plaisir que tu me demande de te prévenir car ça veut dire (enfin j'epère!! Lol) que ma fic t'interesse! C'est vrai que le site est long à faire la mise a jour... T'as bien compris, Harry ne se réveillera pas avant d'être à Poudlard!! ( t'as vu le titre du prochain chapitre?? On approche du grand moment!! Lol) Bisouxxx

**Phantme: **Voilou la suite!! Elle te plait? Merci pour tes encouragements!

**Olivier1: **Dis moi!!! Tu t'en poses pleins de questions toi lol !!! Mais t'inquiètes, les réponses viendront petit à petit. La suite est venue assez vite? J'ai pu éviter la fessée??? Mdr!

**Lyly et Lyly: **(je sais pas si c'est la mm personne qui a posté ces 2 reviews... Mdr) En tous cas contente que la fic te (vous) plaise!!

**Godric2: **T'inquietes pas de ne pas avoir mis de reviews avant, cette review compte pour tous les chap précédents, je suis super contente que tu trouves que j'écris bien, c'est un super compliment pour moi!!

Et puis j'ai un aveu à te dire, j'avais quelques chapitres d'avance lol!!! Mais la j'essaye d'en garder 2 en stock a chaque fois avant d'en poster un car selon que je suis en stage ou en cours, la possibilité d'écrire ne sera pas la même, donc pour pas vous faire patienter pendant une éternité, j'en laisse d'avance!!!

**Nananaèreuh: **Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que ma fic te plaise, c'est super important pour moi!! C'est dailleurs pour ça que je t'ai pas dit tt de suite que j'écrivais une fic!! J'avais peur que tu trouves que c'était nulle! Bisoux ma puce!


	7. 6 Retour à Poudlard

**6. De retour à Poudlard**

Après cet épisode, une armée d'aurors transplana instantanément à St Mangouste .

Une garde rapprochée fut mise en place au près de Harry, sur la demande de Dumbledore.

Les Dursley avaient eux aussi été mis sous protection même si le directeur ne craignait pas vraiment pour eux, étant donné la réaction de Voldemort. La maison elle, était totalement détruite, il ne restait que gravas et cendres fumantes. Tous les biens des Dursley étaient partis en fumée, il ne restait plus rien.

Le directeur leur fournit un petit appartement dans le nord de Londres le temps que ceux ci aient le temps de se retourner; mais l'orgueil de Vernon, qui ne voulait toujours rien avoir à faire avec « ce monde de fous » pris le dessus et il déclara qu'ils préféraient aller loger chez la famille. Ils ne prirent bien sur pas la peine de demander des nouvelles de Harry.…

Mr Weasley et sa femme arrivèrent enfin, accompagnés de Fred, George, Ron et de Hermione n'ayant voulu laissé personne seul à la maison.

- « Ma petite Ginny, dieu soit loué, tu n'as rien, j'étais si inquiète et Harry, comment va t il? Il n'a rien non plus ? » débita Molly d'un air anxieux et à la fois soulagé de voir Harry et Ginny sains et saufs.

- « J'ai eu si peur qu'il arrive ici, à votre poursuite »

A ce moment là, Dumbledore sorti d'un coin sombre de la pièce et s'avança vers les visiteurs.

- « Calmez vous Mrs Weasley, je vous ai fait venir pour vous parler, j'ai d'importantes choses à vous dire »

- « Tout d'abord, comme je vous l'ai dit dans mon hibou express, Voldemort est allé chez les Dursley pour leur soutirer des informations sur Harry. Il voulait à tous prix savoir où il se cachait. J'ai le regret de vous dire qu'ils lui ont fourni un détail qui vous met en danger. Ils lui ont dit qu'une famille de roux était venue chercher ses affaires. Il doit donc penser que Harry est chez vous. Il va donc falloir, pour plus de sécurité, que vous quittiez votre logement pour quelques temps, au moins jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire où il saura que Harry est à Poudlard. Nous ne pouvons bien sur pas l'en informer maintenant vu l'état de Harry. Si jamais il venait à le trouver maintenant, sans défenses, s'en serait fini de lui. En attendant, je vous propose de tous vous héberger à Poudlard. Des aurors seront postés devant votre maison durant ce lapse de temps afin de voir s'il existe un danger empêchant votre retour futur... De plus, je pense que Poudlard sera le lieu le plus sur pour Harry tant qu'il sera inconscient. Voilà, je vous laisse réfléchir. Je viendrais demain matin pour avoir votre réponse. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte et sorti.

Un long moment de silence suivi. Personne ne parlait, personne ne bougeait, tout semblait comme figé, mais soudain Molly éclata en sanglots. C'était comme si le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête.

Sa famille était tout pour elle, et la savoir en danger la terrifiait. Elle ne vivait que pour elle, son mari et ses enfants étaient les biens les plus précieux à ses yeux.

Arthur compris son malaise et s'approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer tendrement.

- « Viens ma chérie, ne t'en fais pas. Je te promets que je ferais tout pour empêcher qu'il ne touche à un cheveu de nos enfants. »

Il la prit par la taille et sortirent pour discuter des possibilités qui leur étaient offertes à l'écart des enfants.

Pendant ce temps, les 4 Weasley et Hermine étaient en grande conversation. Ils essayaient de trouver le moyen de protéger Harry face à une attaque du seigneur des ténèbres.

- « Mais vous connaissez sûrement des sorts d'attaquent et de défenses qui pourraient nous permettre de garder Voldemort éloign » s'exclama Ron à ses frères qui réfléchissaient depuis 5 bonnes minutes mais sans succès.

- « Alors comme ça, vous êtes sortis de Poudlard sans connaître un seul sort qui pourrait nous être utile? C'est pas croyable quand même avec ce qui se passe autour de nous »

- « Mais enfin Ron, tu sais bien que l'enseignement de Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal a souvent été inapproprié. Personne ne croyait au retour de Voldemort et Dumbledore n'a pas pu mettre en place des cours correctes avec les seuls prétendants au postes qui se présentaient » déclara Fred

- « Mis à Part le professeur Lupin, rien n'a été bien utile, ce n'est pas avec Quirrel, Lockart ou Ombrage que nous avons pu avoir de véritables cours de défense... Tous ce que nous savons faire, c'est ce que Harry nous a appris il y a deux ans, nous ne connaissons aucun autre sort susceptible d'intimider Voldemort » renchérit George

- « Je sais ce qui pourrait nous être utile » dit Hermione d'un ton décid

- « Quoi? » scandèrent en chœur les têtes rousses

- « Et bien il va falloir que nous apprenions à devenir des animagi » dit Hermione, une pointe d'audace dans les yeux

- « Animagi??? et en quoi cela va aider Harry?»

- « Cela nous permettra de veiller sur lui en toute discrétion pour les plus petits d'entre nous, et de le transporter plus ou moins facilement pour les plus grands. Regarde comment Patmol t'avait transporté jusqu'au saule cogneur! Et puis peut être avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons nous transformer en un animal possédant certains pouvoirs intéressants. »

- « Mais Hermione, cette métamorphose est très difficile, d'ici la, Harry aura eut le temps d'être attaqué des centaines de fois »

- « Et bien Ron, nous devrons travailler très dur et sans relâche. Nous avons un mois entier devant nous où nous pourrons faire que ça. »

- « Moi je te suis Hermione »

- « D'accord Ginny, et toi Ron? »

- « Bien sur que je te suis! Tu ne crois pas que je vais manquer ça!! » dit il avec enthousiasme.

Fred et George les regardaient bouche bée. Ils étaient impressionnés par leur determintation.

- « Harry a vraiment de la chance de vous avoir pour ami » dit Fred

Les trois jeunes gens sourirent.

- « Mais il faudra ne le répéter à personne » dit Ron à l'attention des ses frères.

- « Ne te fais pas de souci frérot, nous resterons muets comme des tombes, à condition de pouvoir nous aussi travailler avec vous » dit George en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione sourit et fit « oui » de la tête en signe d'approbation.

Les 5 jeunes gens se rassemblèrent autour du lit de Harry et firent une liste des ouvrages dont ils pourraient avoir besoins. Le plus dur étant naturellement de se les fournir. La réglementation était très stricte à ce sujet, et pour devenir animagi, il fallait avoir une autorisation. Il fallait donc trouver le moyen de ne pas attirer l'attention des autorités en achetant des livres sur le sujet.

- « C'est plus dur que ce que je l'aurais imaginé « dit Ron, une pointe de désespoir dans la voix

- « Mais le père de Harry, les maraudeurs ont réussi à le faire tout en étant à Poudlard. C'est qu'il y a donc un moyen de se fournir ses ouvrages sans se faire remarquer » dit Ginny avec exaspération.

- « Réfléchissons, il y a forcement un moyen »

Pendant ce temps là, Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient en grande conversation dans une chambre vide de l'hôpital.

- « Non Arthur, je suis catégorique, je ne veux pas laisser la maison. Le terrier est rempli des éléments de notre vie, nos souvenirs. C'est la que nos enfants on fait leurs premiers sourires, leurs premiers pas, leurs premières bêtises. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser la détruire »

- « Je sais bien Molly, je ne souhaite pas non plus qu'il s'en prenne à notre maison. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi non plus, c'est pourquoi je veux que tu ailles à Poudlard avec les enfants, tu y seras en sécurité la bas. »

- « Non, il n'en est pas question, je reste avec toi pour protéger notre maison, je ne te laisserai pas seul »

- « Mais Molly.. »

- « Non, il n'y a pas de mais Molly, c'est comme ça, et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision »

Arthur cessa, sachant que si sa femme avait décidé quelque chose, il était impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Il sourit à sa femme et lui donna un baiser en signe d'acceptation.  
Ils se mirent en route vers la salle où étaient leurs enfants et Harry dans le but de leur annoncer leur décision.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils surprirent les enfants en grande conversation, mais celle ci stoppa nette à leur arrivée.

Ils exposèrent leur décision. Les enfants Weasley protestèrent, ne voulant laisser leurs parents seuls avec la menace de Voldemort planant sur eux. Mais Molly fut catégorique, et les enfants durent se soumettre à la décision déjà prise tout comme l'avait fait Arthur précédemment.

Le moment de partir était arrivé. Il fut convenu que les enfants resteraient à l'hôpital pour cette nuit pendant que Arthur et Molly réuniraient les affaires listées par leurs enfants.

La nuit fut longue pour les 4 adolescents, tous étaient inquiets pour Molly et Arthur. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à chercher le moyen de se procurer ces fameux livres.  
- « On pourra aller voir dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, avec la cape d'invisibilité de Harry »

- « Mais il n'y aura pas de livres suffisamment poussés la dessus. Ce serait inciter les élèves à enfreindre les règles. »

- « On peut peut-être demander au professeur Lupin. » Proposa George.

- « Oui, c'est une bonne idée » dit Fred.

- « Oui, mais je pense que nous verrons cette possibilité en dernier recourt , il faut éviter autant que possible de mettre une autre personne au courant »

- « Je ne vois pas d'autres recours, nous sommes bloqués à ce niveau la Hermione »

- « C'est vrai que pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas 36 possibilités. Réfléchissons encore quelques jours, et si nous ne trouvons rien, nous le contacterons »

Ils finirent tous par aller se coucher. Hermione et Ron prirent les deux lits vides en face de celui de Harry. Fred pris le lit restant et George fit apparaître un matelas et le déposa a coté du lit de son frère.

Ginny elle se blottit tout contre Harry, respirant son odeur. Elle se sentait si bien a coté de lui, apaisée, comme en sécurité. Elle plaça sa tête dans le creux du cou de Harry et l'enlaça. Elle s'endormit ainsi, et rêva d'un soir, passé au coin du feu, lui et elle rigolant et se faisant les yeux doux, se donnant de tendres baisers...

Ginny fut réveillée au beau milieu de son rêve par l'arrivée de ses parents. Tous étaient encore couchés et avaient du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Ils avaient veillé jusque tard dans la nuit et en ressentaient maintenant les effets. Ils furent tous cependant rassurés de voir leur parents sains et saufs.

Ginny se précipita dans les bras de sa mère.

- « Maman ça va? Vous n'avez pas eu d'ennuies? «

- « Non, ne te fais pas de soucis, la maison est gardée par une multitude d'aurors, si jamais le seigneur de ténèbres pointe son nez, il sera bien accueilli »

- « Bon, allez, préparez vous. Hagrid nous attend en bas avec Dumbledore. Le Poudlard express vous attend pour vous accompagner jusqu'au collège. C'est le meilleur moyen pour transporter confortablement et tout en sûreté Harry. »

- « Et nos bagages » dirent d'une voix Fred et George

- « Ils sont en bas. Bon aller, on vous laisse vous préparer, on revient dans 15 minutes »

Ginny et Hermione se placèrent derrière un paravent pour se changer tandis que les trois garçons de l'autre coté faisaient de même.

Ginny avait pris soin la veille de rassembler ses affaires. Elle n'avait pas encore reçu de réponse à ses lettres et espérait en recevoir bientôt. Elle ramassa la petite peluche qu'elle avait confié à Harry de peur de la perdre durant le voyage quand on frappa à la porte. Il s'agissait de Maugrey Fol'oeil.

- « Professeur !! » dirent en cœur les adolescents

- « Bonjour bonjour les enfants »

Son œil pivotait en tout sens semblant guetter la moindre particule inhabituelle présente.

- « Que faites vous là? »

- « Et bien, Melle Gran..ger, oui Hermione Granger, je suis la pour vous servir de garde du corps. D'autres de mes amis attendent en bas et sont la également pour assurer votre sécurité et celle de Harry »

- « Bonjour les enfants! Comment allez vous? »

- « Hagrid! » dit Hermione en se jetant dans les bras du demi-géant.

- « Comment va Harry? »

- « Il va mieux, ses blessures sont guéries et il est hors de danger, il ne lui manque plus qu'à reprendre des forces et a se réveiller dit Ginny d'une voix étonnement confiante.

- « Aller, allons y »

Hagrid s'approcha du lit de Harry et le pris dans ses bras, tout comme il l'avait fait il y a 16 ans.

Harry semblait minuscule dans ses bras, on aurait dit un enfant de 5 ans. Ginny pris ses affaires et tous le suivirent.

Arrivé en bas, il se dirigea vers Dumbledore qui était entouré d'un groupe de personnes. Celui ci jeta un regard attristé vers Harry. Le voir ainsi lui fendait le cœur. Il pointa sa baguette et fit apparaître un drap qui s'enveloppa de lui même autour du jeune garçon.

A ses cotés se trouvait notamment Tonks et Lupin.

Les enfants sourirent au professeur Lupin et saluèrent la jeune femme.

Ils étaient contents de se retrouver, mais cela ne faisait que raviver la douleur de la perte de Sirius.

- « Des voitures nous attendent devant l'hôpital » déclara Tonks

Tous la suivirent en silence. Les visiteurs se retournaient sur ce cortège un peu étrange. Pour une raison encore inconnue, aucune nouvelle sur Harry n'avait filtré et rien n'était apparu dans la gazette du sorcier, au plus grand soulagement de son entourage.

Ils s'installèrent dans les voitures. Tous à l'exception de Hagrid parvinrent à rentrer. Il avait eu beau essayer de se faufiler, dans les positions les plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres mais rien ne marchait.

- « Rien à faire, pas moyen de s'installer à l'intérieur de ses maudits véhicules » tempesta Hagrid.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas Hagrid, nous allonsprendre le magicobus ensemble » déclara Maugrey.

Hagrid se résigna et sortit sa tête de la voiture en bougonnant.

- « Non, restez au près de Harry, vous lui serez plus utile qu'à moi. Je vous retrouve à Poudlard »

Alors que le magicobus emportait Hagrid vers le collège, les voitures du ministères arrivèrent à la gare King Cross. Rémus tenait fermement Harry dans les bras.

Il traversa la barrière après Tonks. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred et George suivirent et Maugrey ferma la marche.

Le train était là, des volutes de fumée s'échappaient de la cheminée. Le quai était vide. Le train avait été affrété rien que pour eux.  
Ils montèrent à bord et Rémus se dirigea au milieu du train. Il entra dans un compartiment qui avait été aménagé spécialement pour accueillir Harry. D'un coté se trouvait un lit, mais pas un lit couchette comme on aurait pu le penser; il s'agissait d'un vrai lit, avec un matelas qui semblait fort confortable et de gros oreillers moelleux se trouvaient à sa tête. Harry fut installé à l'intérieur et les adolescents s'assirent sur les sièges de l'autre coté du compartiment

- « Nous avons pensé que vous voudriez rester auprès de Harry c'est pourquoi nous avons laissé la banquette. Nous serons dans le compartiment voisin. Si quoi que se soit d'inhabituel se passe où si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas. »

- « Merci professeur »

- « De toutes façon, nous nous relayerons pour faire des rondes durant tout le voyage. A plus tard »

Ils sortirent les laissant seuls.

Le trajet se passait bien. Ron avait inspecté le wagon et avait découvert dans un petit compartiment un assortiment de friandises qu'il sortit avec un visage rayonnant de plaisir!

Ginny paraissait songeuse alors qu'elle observait Harry. Hermione s'en rendit compte, et après quelques hésitations prit la parole:

- « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Ginny? Tu as l'air préoccupée »

Mais bien sur qu'elle est préoccupée, ce que je peux être bête songeât Hermione, elle peut l'être, son petit ami est pour ainsi dire entre la vie et la mort...

- « C'est que je me pose des questions. Et je ne parviens pas à y répondre »

- « Je peux peut être t'aider » dit Hermione compatissante

- « Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je me demande pourquoi Voldemort a fait croire à Harry que j'étais morte. Comment Harry a t il fait pour échapper à toute la bande de mangemort et de Voldemort, qui devait sans aucun doute ne pas le quitter d'une semelle, tu ne crois pas qu'ils l'ont laissé partir exprès? Mais Pourquoi? »

- « Pour ce qui est de toi, c'est vrai que je me suis posée la même question, d'habitude, il n'a pas d'état d'âme et tue tout simplement, je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a laissé en vie. Et pour Harry, c'est peut être vrai ce que tu dis, ils l'ont peut être laissé partir, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de Voldemort à faire cela. Tu sais, Harry est vraiment étonnant, et il possède une volonté incroyable et je suis sure que c'est pour toi qu'il a réussi à s'échapper. Enfin, il faudra attendre que Harry se réveille pour avoir une réponse à nos questions »

Ginny soupira. Elle commençait à douter du réveil de Harry.

Pour égayer un peu l'atmosphère devenue morose, les jumeaux entreprirent de montrer leurs nouvelles farces. Les adolescents rirent beaucoup et les conversations dévièrent peu à peu vers un tout autre sujet.

Ils discutèrent longuement d'un moyen de se procurer les livres, mais sans plus de succès que la veille. Ils semblaient résignés à devoir demander à Lupin.

- « Nous lui demanderons quand nous serons à Poudlard » décida Hermione

- « Que nous somme bêtes!! Pourquoi n'y avons nous pas penser plus tôt?» s'exclama Ginny

- « Quoi? » dirent en cœur tous les autres.

- « Réfléchissez!! Quel endroit à Poudlard nous a déjà permis de nous entraîner en toute sécurité et qui nous a fournit tous le matériel nécessaire ?»

- « La salle sur demande!! » S'exclama Hermione pendant que tous les autres réfléchissaient les sourcils froncés.

- « Exactement! Tous nos problèmes sont résolus! Nous pourrons y aller par petits groupes pendant que les autres resteront avec Harry »

Ils étaient tous soulagés d'avoir résolu ce problème et discutaient des animaux dont ils aimeraient prendre la forme.

La porte s'ouvrit.

- « Tout va bien les enfants? » demanda Lupin

- « Oui » répondirent t ils.

- « Vous avez besoin de quelque chose? »

- « Non merci, on a trouvé les bonbons » dit Ron d'un air triomphant

Rémus sourit.

- « C'est Tonks qui va être contente, c'est elle qui les a mis persuadée que tu les trouverais Ron. Bon, puisque vous n'avez besoin de rien, je rejoins les autres pour une petite réunion. S'il arrive quoique ce soit, criez et nous serons la. »

- « D'accord professeur »

A peine fut il sortit que le petit groupe reprit sa conversation .

- « Ou en étions nous » demanda Ron

- « Tu disais que tu aimerais bien te transformer en dragon »

- « Ah oui, comme celui qu'a affronté Harry. Je cracherais des flammes et aucun mangemorts ou Détraqueur ne pourrait y résister »

- « C'est vrai, mais, tu ne passerais pas inaperçu longtemps, et serais vite interpellé par la brigade de répression »

- « Ouais c'est vrai »

- « Moi, je voudrais être un niffleur pour pouvoir trouver pleins de choses précieuses » dit Fred d'un air amusé.

Ils entrèrent dans un tunnel et l'obscurité complète pris place.

- « Non! C'est moi qui voulait me transformer comme ça » dit George d'un ton de reproche

Tous se mirent à rire au éclats quand un courant d'air frais leur parvint.  
- « Ca fait du bien ce petit air, c'est un très bonne idée d'avoir ouvert Ron » dit Hermione

- « Mais c'est pas moi qui ai ouvert , je croyais que c'était Fred» dit Ron d'un ton déconcert

Un silence de terreur submergea le compartiment. La Lumière commençait à réapparaître et tous se figèrent.

Le compartiment était rempli de mangemorts venus d'on ne sait où. Ron s'apprêtait à crier à l'aide mais un de mangemorts lança instantanément un sort « d'insonorus »

Tous se croyaient perdu. Les mangemorts se jetèrent sur chaque adolescent pendant qu'un autre soulevait Harry du lit.

Ginny regardait la scène, terrifiée. Tous se débattaient mais ne parvenaient pas à se libérer des hommes beaucoup trop forts. Tous hurlaient mais en vain.

Tout à coup, Ginny parvint à se libérer en mordant sauvagement la main que le mangemort plaquait sur sa main. Il poussa un cri de douleur et Ginny profita de l'affolement général:

- « Accrochez vous à ce que vous pouvez. Aquarius inondatus » hurla t'elle.

Une déferlante d'eau apparut dans le wagon comme si une cascade gigantesque se trouvait dans celui ci.

Elle se jeta sur Harry pour le retenir tandis que la porte du compartiment cédait, emportant tous les mangemorts avec elle.

Face au bruit assourdissant, Lupin, Fol'œil , Tonks et les autres sortirent précipitamment de leur wagon. Ils virent passer plusieurs mangemorts devant leur cabine emportés par les flots. Ils s'apprêtaient à se jeter sur eux mais ceux ci transplanèrent.

Ils se précipitèrent alors dans le wagon craignant le pire. Ils trouvèrent Hermione, cramponnée à Ron lui même cramponné à l'accoudoir de la banquette, Fred et George eux s'étaient accrochés au rebord de la fenêtre ouverte et Ginny elle cramponnait à la fois Harry et un des montants du lit.

- « Dieu soit loué, vous êtes tous sains et saufs « s'écria Rémus

- « Mais que s'est il pass » questionna Maugrey qui entrait en pataugeant.

Ils aidèrent à remettre Harry dans son lit préalablement séché grâce à au sort « seèhetoutvite » pendant que les jeunes gens expliquèrent l'arrivée des mangemorts.

- « Mais comment ont ils su que nous nous rendions à Poudlard aujourd'hui et que Harry faisait parti du voyage » questionna Ron.

- « Il doit forcément y avoir un mouchard dans notre entourage, il va falloir faire attention dorénavant » dit Maugrey.

Les adultes ne quittèrent plus le compartiment jusqu'à l'arrivée au collège.

Alors qu'ils sortaient Hagrid s'approcha d'eux pour les accueillir, mais voyant leur mine il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Harry va bien? » demanda t il anxieux.

- « Oui, maintenant ça va. Nous vous expliquerons tout, tout à l'heure. Vous n'aurez qu'à venir avec nous quand nous iront faire notre rapport à Dumbledore »

Ils s'empressèrent de mettre Harry en sécurité à l'infirmerie.

- « Bon, ne vous inquiétez plus les enfants, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant »

- « Je vais quand même rester avec eux » proposa Tonks.

- « D'accord. Nous, nous montons voir Dumbledore »

Ginny se coucha auprès de Harry. Elle était choquée d'avoir faillit le perdre encore une fois et ne voulait plus le lâcher. Tonks tenta de la rassurer mais en vain. Plus tard dans la soirée, un repas fut servi aux jeunes gens dans l'infirmerie mais Ginny n'y toucha pas. Elle restait dans son coin et ne participait pas aux conversations avec les autres. La réunion tarda et tous finirent par s'endormir. Ginny était collée tout contre Harry, elle finit par s'endormir elle aussi, épuisée par les évènements malheureux et éprouvants qui s'accumulaient depuis quelques jours dans sa vie.

* * *

Alors ce chap? Vous en pensez quoi? Dites le moi avec des reviews j'adore ça!!!! D'ailleurs merci bcp à tout ceux qui m'en ont envoyé! Prochain chapitre: " Manigances à Poudlard et retour à la vie". Ca vous tente??

En tous cas, je vous fais pleins de bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxx pour tout ces encouragement! Je vous adore!

**Winnie06**

****

**Deedlit**: Génial!! FF.net fais des progrès! Pour être tard chez moi c'était vraiment tard, une heure moins le quart si je me souviens bien! Alors comme ça tu vis au Quebec? Extra! C'est super de pouvoir « correspondre » de si loin! Et moi c'est exact, je vis en Europe, plus exactement dans le sud de la France. Et puis tu sais, ça me dérange pas du tout que tu racontes ta vie, tu as l'air super sympa et ça me fait plaisir d'en savoir plus sur toi. Racontes moi encore pleins de choses alors!! Enfin si tu veux bien!! lol Contente que l'idée de l'album t'ai plu, j'ai déjà etayé un peu plus celui ci dans le chap suivant. Et puis ça y est!! Regarde le titre du chap suivant. J'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue et que ce réveil te conviendra. Et puis désolée de ne pas avoir mis de chapitre plus tôt, mais j'ai des exams la semaine prochaine alors faut bien réviser un peu..(malheureusement! Lol).  
Ca ne me dérange pas de t'envoyer un mail pour te prévenir, bien au contraire!! Ça me fais plaisir.J'ai lu une de tes fics et je l'ai trouvé extra!J'ai laissé une review d'ailleurs. J'espère que tu vas la continuer!Bisouxxxxxx

**Olivier1: **Désolée si tu n'as rien appris de nouveau, mais j'avais besoin de ce chap pour amener le retour à Poudlard.. Et puis il me déplait pas à moi!! ( lol forcement c'est moi qui l'ai écrit!!) Mais tu verras, tu auras la reponse à tes questions dans le chap 8, ça te va?Désolée, mais je n'écris pas à vitesse grand V alors je peux pas mettre des suites tous les deux jours, loin de la. Je suis en stage et j'ai des exams la semaine prochaine alors faut bien penser un peu à mes études. Si j'ai bien compris, je vais avoir droit à la fessée c'est bien ça? Mais je te préviens que si je ne peux plus m'asseoir devant mon ordi pour taper la suite, ça risque de tarder encore plus lol !!!Au cas où tu voudrez quand même me punir, je te signale juste que je suis pas folle et que j'ai protégé mon postérieur avec de gros oreillers!! Mdr! Comme ça je ne crains rien!!!Ah oui au fait, c'est justement parce que chez nous on peut pas le faire que j'ai permis à Ginny de rester avec Harry, après tout le monde de Harry Potter est fait pour rêver alors j'en profite pour y mettre le plus de choses qu'on ne peut pas faire dans notre monde moldu!! Dans une grotte?? Et t'as internet la dedans?? Lol mdr!Bon et bien Bisouxxxx et j'espère que ce chap ne t'aura pas trop déplu.

**Phantme: **La voilà la suite!! Alors? Tu en dis quoi? Bisouxxx

**Lyly: **Alors les deux sont de toi!! Merci bcp!!! Ca me fait super plaisir! Bisouxxx

**Bullit:** Alors comme ça tu l'aimes? C'est vrai?? Chui trop contente!! La voilou la suite! Bisouxxx

**Godric2:** Voilà!! T'as gagné!! Je suis rouge comme une tomate avec tes compliments!! Je vais bien à des stages, mais moi c'est plutôt du coté médical, je ne connais pas le cégep, c'est quoi? Oui!! Le titre a bien un lien avec l'histoire, et cet enfant dont on parle n'est bien sur pas Harry. Tiens, voilà un scoop rien que pour toi (lol) on entendra parler pour la première fois de cet enfant dans une prophétie!!! Mais après j'en dis pas plus!! Pleins de bisouxxx pour toi!

**Giga:** La voilà la suite! Ca va? L'atente ne t'as pas fais perdre ton grand sourire? J'espère de tout cœur que non!!Bisouxxx

**Doudou: **Voilou la suite!!! Et puis ça y est, C'est bientot que Harry est de retour parmis nous!! Bisouxxx

**tic et tac:** C'est gentil ce que tu dis!! Merci bcp!!! Bisouxxx

**Yuan:** POur savoir ce qui est arrivé à Harry c'est pas pour tout de suite, mais bientôt ça arrive!! Promis! Bisouxxx

**Titeuf** t'inquiètes pas, tout va vite s'arranger!! Bisouxxx

**Ginny06:** Contente que ça te plaise!! Voilou la suite! Bisouxxx

**Tigrou**: T'as aimé le mixeur!! Lol Et bien moi j'ai adoré écrire ça!! Lol bisouxxxx

**poisson rouge:** C'est vrai t'aime bien?? Merciiii! Ça me fait trop plaisir! J'espère que ce chap t'a également plu! Bisouxxxx

**marion-moune**: Houlala!!! La voilà la suite!!! J'espère que elle te plaira autant que les précédentes!! En tout cas j'ai adoré ta review!! J'ai bien rigolé en la lisant!! Bisouxxxx


	8. 7 Manigances à poudlard et retour à la v...

**7. Manigances à Poudlard et retour à la vie__**

****

****La réunion battait son plein. Les voix commençaient à s'élever en raison de l'angoisse et de la fatigue accumulée. Ils tentaient en vain de comprendre les raisons des agissements de Voldemort. Bien sur, il avait toujours voulu tuer Harry, mais la il avait opéré de façon plus qu'étrange...

Tous donnaient des explications qui ne tenaient bien sur pas debout.

Dumbledore commençait à se lasser de cette réunion qui ne menait à rien.

- « Je pense que vous serez tous d'accord si je déclare la réunion achevée pour ce soir. Nous sommes tous fatigués et du repos nous fera le plus grand bien » dit le directeur d'une voix lasse.

Alors que tous acquiesçaient, un grand Duc fit son apparition et se posa majestueusement sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Une lueur d'espoir gagna le regard du vieil homme. Il prit la lettre et donna à boire au volatil afin de le faire rester en vue d'une réponse.

Tous attendaient impatiemment que Dumbledore ouvre la lettre. Il retourna l'enveloppe pour découvrir un aigle sur le cachet de cire qui la scellait. Il l'ouvrit et pointa sa baguette sur le parchemin vierge:

- « Par mon honneur, je jure que mes intentions sont honnêtes et servent le coté de la paix»

Les lettres apparurent peu à peu, belles et régulières et il les lut attentivement. Arrivé à la fin, il leva la tête mais personne ne put décrypter la lueur qui flottait dans son regard.  
- « Cette lettre vient de notre espion. Comme vous le savez, il ne devait pas infiltrer l'organisation de Voldemort si tôt, mais aux vues des évènements du début de l'été avec Harry, il a accepté de les rejoindre peu après sa disparition. Ceci est une lettre de sa part. Il dit que tous ne lui font pas encore confiance, mais qu'en agissant sûrement, il pourra se faire pleinement accepter assez rapidement. Il a réussi à entendre quelques bribes de conversations ça et là et voilà ce qui en ressort. Voldemort aurait enlevé Harry non pas pour le tuer, mais pour l'obliger à s'associer avec eux. Mais pour cela, Harry devait le faire de son plein grès, ce qui n'a bien sur pas été le cas. Il dit qu'il ne peut rien nos apprendre de plus pour l'instant, mais qu'il nous tiendra régulièrement au courant. »

- « Bien sur qu'il n'a pas été d'accord pour les rejoindre. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait!! » Grogna Fol œil.

- « Comment être sur de ce que nous dit cet espion? Après tout, rien ne nous garantie de sa bonne foi. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre sur lui, je peux vous dire que moi je ne lui fais pas confiance » Rétorqua Tonks.

- « Allons, allons, calmez vous. Il est tard, nous reparlerons de tout cela demain, à tête reposée. Je réponds à notre collaborateur et je descends voir si tout va bien du coté de l'infirmerie. »

Dumbledore prit un parchemin vierge et écrit tout simplement « merci ». Il pointa sa baguette sur le parchemin et murmura:

- « Que cette lettre se révèle uniquement à son destinataire, et ce seulement si ses intentions sont honnêtes. »

Les cinq lettres disparurent et il accrocha la lettre à la patte du hibou qui repartit aussitôt.

Il descendit à l'infirmerie pour voir si tout allait bien et pour prendre des nouvelles de Harry puis il remonta réfléchir dans son bureau où il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

****Ginny se réveilla le matin suivant un peu perdue et mis un instant à se rendre compte qu'elle était dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Tous dormaient encore dans l'infirmerie. Ron était en travers du lit, la tête quasiment dehors. Hermione elle, avait les sourcils froncés et l'air préoccupé, elle aussi avait du être chamboulée par tous les derniers évènements, à moins qu'elle ne rêve d'être en pleins examen pensa Ginny en souriant. Fred et Georges eux, étaient tous les deux entremêlés dans leur drap, comme s'ils avaient livré bataille durant la nuit. « Ils ne changeront jamais, de vrais enfants » pensa Ginny.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers un petit plateau posé sur une table au milieu de la pièce. Sur celui ci se trouvaient, à son plus grand plaisir, de petits gâteaux restant de la vieille. Elle avait faim, et se rappela que la veille elle n'avait pas pris de repas.

C'est alors que Hermione se réveilla.  
- « Bonjour Ginny. Ca va mieux? »

- « Oui, merci. Je suis désolée pour mon comportement d'hier soir. » dit elle un peu penaude.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, on a très bien compris, ça a été dur pour toi de voir Harry en danger. C'était compréhensible de te voir choquée hier soir »

Ginny sourit et serra son amie dans ses bras.

- « Je suis si contente de t'avoir pour amie Hermione. Tu es vraiment une fille au grand cœur »

Elles restèrent un petit moment à parler ensemble. Cela leur faisait du bien à toutes les deux de confier ce qu'elles ressentaient à quelqu'un.

Après un moment, elle décida d'aller se doucher et de s'habiller en attendant que les autres se réveillent, confiant la surveillance de Harry à Hermione.

A son retour, elle trouva tous le monde réveillé. Les jumeaux étaient en train de se courir après, Fred ayant pris le dernier gâteau du plateau, n'ayant rien laissé à George. Ceci fit éclater de rire Ginny et tous se retournèrent vers elle.

- « On dirait que ça va mieux petite sœur, cela fait plaisir de t'entendre rire » dit Ron le sourire au lèvres.

- « Oui, ça va mieux, j'ai décidé de ne pas me laisser abattre, pour Harry . On va vite travailler sur notre projet et on fera tout pour rester soudés et solidaires » dit elle avec conviction.

Ce fut au tour de Hermione puis des garçons d'aller se préparer.

En fin de matinée, ils laissèrent Ron veiller sur Harry et se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande.

Arrivé devant la porte, tous pensèrent très fort à la salle dont ils avaient besoins. La porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent un à un et furent stupéfaits de la quantité de livres et d'objets présents.

La salle était de taille conséquente. D'un coté trônait deux grosses bibliothèques. D'un autre se trouvaient des vitrines remplies de potions et breuvage diverses. Ginny s'approcha et pu lire « anti-agressivité secondaire », « abolition de la pilosité persistante » ou encore « Récupération langage humain ». Elle releva les sourcils, étonnée imaginant ces effets secondaires.

Sur les murs, se trouvaient des tableaux montrant les diverses étapes de la transformation. On voyait notamment, un jeune homme se transformer peu à peu en sanglier des forêts.

- « C'est génial !» s'écria George

Du coté opposé, se trouvaient des portes étranges. Sur chacune d'elle apparaissaient des formes intrigantes, mi animales, mi humaines. Hermione ouvrit l'une d'elle et découvrit une petite pièce aux murs capitonnés.

- « Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille » murmura Fred

- « Bon, par quoi commençons nous? » questionna Ginny.

- « Je crois que nous pourrions déjà lire quelques ouvrages. Cela nous éclairera sur la marche à suivre et les grandes étapes à passer. Qu'en pensez vous? Dit Hermione

Lire, c'est bien une idée d'Hermione pensa Fred en souriant.

Chacun pris un livre et s'installa dans les fauteuils confortables présents dans la pièce.

- « Et bien! » s'exclama George. « Après avoir lu la liste des effets secondaires à des ratages de transformation, ça ne donne pas très envie de s'y mettre »

- « Vas-y racontes! » Dis George avide de savoir, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- « Alors:

_Possibilité d'une hémi-transformation pouvant persister plusieurs jours_

_ Persistance de la pilosité animale_

_ Perte du langage humain_

_ Accès d'agressivit_

_ Perte de l'identit_

_ Modifications de l'alimentation_

_ Phases de rûte... »_

George n'en pouvait plus, il était hilare et fût bientôt accompagné par Fred, Hermione et Ginny.

- « Tu t'imagines courant dans Poudlard et marquant ton territoire à chaque angle de bibliothèque? » pouffa Fred.

Tous repartirent dans un fou-rire général.

- « Bon, un peu de sérieux, nous ne sommes pas la pour nous amuser, c'est pour protéger Harry que nous sommes là. Récapitulons donc les grandes étapes » dit Hermione d'un ton très sérieux comme si l'heure était grave.

Hermione lu à haute voix:

_phase_ _d'ouverture de l'esprit _afin de laisser notre inconscient libre d'être visité par les ani-âmes.

_Phase d'approche_ de notre ani-âme et mise en confiance

_Phase d'acceptation_ de la présence de notre ani-âme

_ Phase de symbiose avec l'ani-âme_

- « C'est bien beau tout ça » dit Fred

- « Mais c'est quoi l' ani-âme? » continua George

- « L' ani-âme, c'est l'âme de l'animal qui nous correspond. C'est quand celle ci fera partie intégrante de nous que nous pourrons nous transformer »

- « Et comment sait-on quelle ani-âme va nous correspondre » demanda Ginny

- « Et bien, nous serons visités par plusieurs ani-âmes différents, et lorsque la bonne se présentera, une sorte d'aura de puissance se créera entre nos deux âmes » lu Hermione

Les explications continuèrent un moment puis ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de retrouver Harry et Ron.  
A leur retour à l'infirmerie, Ron paraissait ennuyé.

- « Que se passe-t-il Ron? »

- « Et bien Rogue est venu tout à l'heure et a bien sur remarqué votre absence. »

- « Et tu lui as rien dis n'est ce pas? » s'exclama Ginny un peu paniquée

- « Bien sur que non, je ne suis pas bête. J'ai dit que comme il faisait chaud, vous étiez partis vous rafraîchir près du lac »

- « Bien joué! » dit George

- « Mais il va falloir que vous jouiez le jeu s'il revient ou pose des questions »

- « Pas de problème, on va même faire mieux » dit Fred

- « Aquarius humidificatus »

Fred se retrouva alors avec les cheveux humides et les vêtements mouillés par endroits, faisant croire à une baignade récente. Tous l'imitèrent et les filles forcèrent le sort au niveau de leurs cheveux pour plus de crédibilité.

- « Voilà, nous n'avons plus qu'à aller le voir dans son bureau, mouillés de la sorte, pour lui demander la raison de sa visite précédente »

Ron resta avec Harry. Il était mal à l'aise vis à vis le l'état de son meilleur ami, mais tentait de lui parler quand même, certes plus difficilement que Ginny, mais il se confiait à son meilleur ami. Il lui racontait les derniers matchs qu'avaient remportés les Canons de Chudley, lui parlait de lui et d'Hermione...

- « Tu sais... On a... On a fait... On a fait la chose ensemble Hermione et moi. J'avais peur de lui faire mal, de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais en fait, je crois que dans l'ensemble, ça a été. J'ai faillit oublier le sort de contraception tu sais, d'ailleurs, en y repensant, tu imagines la catastrophe, Hermione enceinte à 17 ans, ma mère ne me l'aurait pas pardonné! J'aurais reçu une de ces beuglantes » dit il les oreilles écarlates.

Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George arrivèrent devant la porte du professeur de potion. George s'apprêta à frapper à la porte quand celle ci s'ouvrit. Rogue sortit précipitamment en leur rentrant dedans au passage.

- « Que faites vous l ?» ronchonna-t-il.

Hermione pris la parole.

- « Ron nous a dit que vous vouliez nous parler »

- « Oui c'est exact. D'ailleurs, où étiez vous?? »

- « Au lac, on se baignait »

Ginny fit mine d'essorer un peu plus ses cheveux.

- « Faux!!J'y suis allé et je ne vous ai pas vu. 10 points de moins chacun pour mensonge à un professeur. Je les décompterais dès la rentrée, soyez en surs!! » rugit il

- « Et bien... Heu... »Hermione cherchait un mensonge satisfaisant qui ne donnerait pas l'impression d'en être un.

- « Nous avons ensuite joué à cache-cache, version sorcier, dans le parc » dit Ginny venant à la rescousse de son amie.

- « Et nous avons gagnés »dirent fièrement Fred et George.

- « Nous nous sommes cachés près du saule cogneur »

- « Et comme les filles ont peur de s'en approcher »

- « On les a donc battues » dirent Fred et George complétant les phrases de l'autre.

- « Comme gage, j'ai fait à Ginny un sort de « bouleàzéro » » dit Fred rayonnant de bonheur

- « Et, moi, j'ai fait à Hermione un sort de « gencivesnues » » dit George.

Les filles prirent un air penaud très convainquant!!

- « Hum, si vous le dites... »dit Rogue perplexe

- « Alors professeur, pourquoi vouliez vous nous voir? » renchérit Hermione.

- « Et bien, je venais vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal, sur la demande de Dumbledore. Mais comme vous n'étiez pas la, elles sont reparties. »

- « Elles? » demandèrent tous en cœur.

- « Oui, elles. Bon et bien maintenant laissez moi, je suis pressé. Retournez donc manigancer ailleurs, heu pardon, je voulais dire jouer »dit Rogue en partant avec un sourire narquois.

Ils repartirent à travers les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de l'infirmerie.

- « Vous croyez qu'il se doute de quelque chose »demanda Ginny inquiète.

- « Non, sûrement que non » dit Fred

- « Il a dit ça pour se rendre intéressant »poursuivit George.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie. Ron se précipita vers eux pour savoir si tout était arrangé avec Rogue.

- « Alors il vous a cru? »

- « Je pense que oui » dit Hermione

- « Et que voulait il? »

- « Nous présenter nos professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal »

- « Nos??? »

- « Oui, nos, et ce sont même des femmes, mais elles étaient déjà reparties » dit Ginny en s'asseyant près de Harry.

Ginny observa Harry attentivement.

- « C'est toi qui l'a bougé Ron? »

- « Non, je n'ai rien fait »

- « Mais regarde, il a le bras quasiment hors du drap alors que je l'avais bordé les bras à l'intérieur »

- « Ah, pourtant je ne l'ai pas bougé. C'est peut être Mrs Pomfresh. »

- « Tu crois? »

- « Moi je ne l'ai pas bougé en tout cas »

Ginny resta perplexe, doutant a présent sur la position dans laquelle elle avait laissé Harry avant son départ.

« J'aimerais tant que ce soit un signe , peut être qu'il est en train de se réveiller, je le souhaite de tout cœur » pensa Ginny.

Une semaine passa, rythmée par les séances d'entraînement; les conversations, confidences et déclaration d'amour que faisait Ginny à Harry; et l'espoir de celle ci de voir Harry se réveiller, guettant la moindre de ses respirations, croyant parfois le voir bouger pour se rendre compte ensuite, déçue, que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Harry était alimenté par des sorts réguliers de « glucosus » lui permettant de ne pas dépérir durant son coma. Les séances d'entraînements n'avançaient que très lentement d'ailleurs, car la répression était telle en ce qui concerne les animagi, que ceux qui en étaient vraiment n'avaient pas le droit d'en décrire l'apprentissage. Par conséquents, les livres qui étaient en leur possession n'étaient pas souvent représentatifs de la réalité en ce qui concerne la marche à suivre. Ils devaient donc de fier à leur intuition et trier les informations, occultant celles qui semblaient trop absurdes.

Un matin, ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se réveiller la première. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir pu emporter avec elle un bouquin, elle aurait pu continuer ses recherches en attendant le réveil de ses amis pensa-t-elle.

Une chouette arriva avec un grosse enveloppe attachée à la patte. Celle ci était adressée à Ginny et tout naturellement la chouette alla se poser sur la jeune fille et se mit à lui mordiller les oreilles et lui tirer les cheveux jusqu'à ce que celle ci se mette en mouvement.

- « Mais heu... Laisse moi dormir Coq, j'ai encore sommeil » dit elle en se tournant sur le ventre et en se pelotonnant contre Harry.

Mais à son contact, Ginny se rendit compte que c'était Harry qui était contre elle, donc qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Coq avait pris autant de poids...

Elle émergea peu à peu sous le regard amusé de Hermione.

- « Bonjour Ginny, tu as bien dormie? »

- « Oui très bien et toi? » répondit elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Le hibou commença à s'impatienter aux cotés de Ginny et se mit à hululer.

- « Chuuuut! Tu vas réveiller tous le monde. Je la prends la lettre, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Ginny détacha le lettre et la soupesa.

- « Elle est lourde! Je me demande ce qu'elle peut contenir. »

Mais tout à coup, son visage s'éclaira et elle décacheta l'enveloppe avec précipitation.

- « Tu sais ce qu'elle contient ?»

- « Je pense que oui!!! »

Un sourire illuminait son visage.

- « C'est bien ça!! »

- « Mais qu'est ce que c'est?? Vas y racontes!! » dit Hermione trépignant d'impatience devant la joie de son amie.

- « Heu... C'est une surprise pour Harry. Je ne sais pas quand je lui offrirais, mais je suis sure que cela lui fera plaisir! »

- « Ha.. D'accord »

Hermione parut un peu déçue de ne pas être mise au courant. Elle aurait tant voulu partager la joie de son amie.

- « Pardon, ne le prends pas mal, mais c'est quelque chose de très important pour moi ce cadeau, et je voulais parvenir à le réaliser seule, pour Harry. Je l'aime tant tu sais, et je voudrais vraiment lui faire plaisir »

- « Je comprends Ginny, je vois ce que tu veux dire « dit Hermione avec un sourire sincère.

- « Bon, je vais me doucher, comme ça tu pourras t'atteler à cette belle surprise pour Harry » dit Hermione en faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Ginny pris d'abord la lettre et la lu attentivement.

_Bonjour Ginny._

_ Je dois dire franchement que j'ai d'abord été surpris par votre lettre. Je m'attendais un jour à recevoir cette lettre de Harry, mais pas d'un de ses amis. Mais c'est vrai que vous êtes plus qu'une amie à présent, et Harry vous aime beaucoup._

_ C'est une mission difficile dont vous vous êtes chargée, très belle, mais ardue étant donné ce qui est arrivé aux parents de Harry et à la maison qui contenait tous leur souvenirs._

_J'ai cependant tout fait pour retrouver autant d'informations et de photos. En voici quelques une ci jointes._

_ Je pense que vous pourrez peut être également trouver quelques photos dans les archives de Poudlard. Quelques photos ont été faites lors de grands évènements et vous pourrez peut être y apercevoir les parents de Harry._

_ Je n'ai que deux nom de personnes à vous donner susceptibles de posséder de telles photos:_

_Sarah Williams: il s'agit de la meilleure amie de la mère de Harry. Elle était comme la sœur que Lily n'avait plus._

_Emily Hunter: il s'agit de la petite amie de Sirius à l'époque. Ils se sont perdus de vue, mais elle était élève à Poudlard et faisait tout comme Lily partie de la bande d'amis qu'ils formaient tous ensemble. Elle avait la fâcheuse manie de photographier tout ce qui passait devant son objectif photo, cela pourrait te servir._

_ Voilà, j'espère que vous obtiendrez autant de photos que possible et que ces deux noms vous permettront de compléter celles que je vous ai déjà fournies._

_ Amicalement_

_ Rémus Lupin_

Ginny pris les photos que contenait la grande enveloppe. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles. Du format photo d'identité au format agrandissement. Elle sourit en les regardant. L'une montrait le groupe des maraudeurs se tenant par les épaules. Une autre était quasiment identique sauf qu'une jeune fille se trouvait au bras de chaque maraudeurs. Ginny l'examina attentivement, elle y vit Lily main dans la main avec James et aux cotés de Sirius, une jeune fille qui pourrait peut être être Emily.

La dernière photo que Ginny eut en main était assez grande, il s'agissait d'un très bel agrandissement. Ginny parut émue à sa vue.

On y voyait James, Lily et leur fils. James enlaçait tendrement Lily par la taille, et elle, tenait affectueusement un tout petit nourrisson dans les bras, Harry. Tous deux regardaient le bébé avec ravissement pour ensuite se regarder yeux dans les yeux, le visage rayonnant de joie. Le bébé avait de belles joues roses et des yeux d'un magnifique vert flamboyant. James s'approchait du front de son fils et y déposait un baiser, un léger sourire se dessinait ensuite sur la bouche de Harry, illuminant son petit visage. Cette photo était tout simplement magnifique. Elle décida que cette photo, elle l'encadrerait.

Ginny était ravie. Non seulement il y avait déjà une dizaine de photos à mettre dans l'album, mais elle avait en plus deux personnes supplémentaires à qui demander des photos. Elle les rangea soigneusement dans ses affaires, à l'abris des regards indiscrets.

La journée se passa à merveille. Cette fois ci, ce fut au tour de Ginny de rester et Ron put découvrir, stupéfait à son tour, la salle qui leur permettrait de s'entraîner.

Ginny resta aux cotés de Harry et commença à classer les photos. Elle entreprit d'écrire également aux deux nouvelles personnes dont elle avait les noms. Elle eu du mal à composer les lettres car il était dur de s'adresser à des personnes inconnues de la sorte. Elle finit par être satisfaite du travail et écrivit la même pour les deux femmes.

_Chère Madame,_

_ Je vous écris car je souhaiterais avoir des photos, qui d'après un ami pourrait être en votre possession. En effet, je souhaiterais avoir des photos de James et Lily Potter ainsi que de son fils afin de constituer à Harry Potter son album de famille._

_ Je me doute que cette demande peut vous paraître étrange de la part d'une inconnue, mais je souhaite faire ce cadeau à Harry et pour cela j'ai besoin de contacter les personnes qui ont été proches de ses parents._

_ En vous remerciant._

_ Ginny Weasley._

Elle attendrait que ses amis soient revenus pour monter à la volière et expédier ces lettres. Cela mettrait sûrement du temps sans adresses, mais peut importe, il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités.

Elle se coucha ensuite avec Harry lui prenant la main et ses pensées voguèrent en tout sens. Elle se surprit à imaginer sa vie future. Elle se vit avec une très belle robe de mariée au bras de Harry, elle se vit ensuite allongée à l'ombre d'un arbre, enlacée par Harry, la main de celui ci caressant son ventre arrondi, et enfin aperçu la même photo qu'elle avait reçu le matin, mais au lieu de James et Lily, c'était Harry et elle qui regardaient avec amour un magnifique petit bébé blotti dans ses bras à elle.

C'est alors qu'un frisson la fit sortir de ses belles pensées. La main de Harry venait de bouger dans la sienne. Elle crut rêver, et n'osa bouger de peur de ne pas percevoir un autre mouvement. Un autre mouvement anima sa main et la, elle fut convaincu qu'elle ne rêvait.

Elle se redressa et mis une main tendre sur la joue de Harry en le caressant du pouce. Celui ci fronçait les sourcils sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour ouvrir les yeux.

Ginny le cœur battant à tout rompre s'approcha de l'oreille de Harry et lui murmura.

- « Harry, c'est moi, Ginny, je suis là, près de toi, plus rien ne nous séparera, à partir de maintenant, on restera ensemble pour la vie »

De son coté, Harry percevait de plus en plus les mots. Durant son profond sommeil, il s'était accroché à une voix pour ne pas sombrer. Cette voix était douce, tendre, rassurante. Il ne comprenait pas les paroles, mais cette voix s'adressait à son cœur et c'est ce qui lui permettait de tenir. C'est alors qu'il comprit les derniers mot prononcés par cette voix délicate et sucrée « je t'aime mon amour », une douce chaleur l'envahit et c'est alors que Ginny le vit ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

Voilà!! Désolée du retard, mais j'ai eu une semaine très chargée, remplie d'exams. Mais bon, on m'a rendu des devoirs et j'ai des bonnes notes, alors je me dit que finalement, ça vaut le coup de bosser!!! ;o)

Alors ce chapitre? Vous en pensez quoi? Vous avez vu, Harry s'est réveillé!! C'est pas beau ça? Et puis y'a même un petit début d'explication de l'enlèvement de Harry. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Merci à tous énormément pour toutes ces reviews! A chaque fois que j'en vois une arriver dans ma boite mail je saute de joie sur place!! ( lol pas folle du tout la fille!!)

Le titre du prochain chapitre:

8. Convalescence, le temps des explications.

**marion-moune: **Voilà la suite!! Et en plus Harry est réveillé! Tip top non tout ça! En plus, j'ai lu ta « biographie » et y'a un truc dedans qui me dit que la suite de ma fic (pas tout de suite mais ça arrive) pourrais peut être t'interressé!! Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**chen****: **Le voilou réveillé et en plus on sait maintenant un petit truc sur ce que voulais Voldemort!! Oups! Désolée, celui dont on ne doit pas prononcé le nom... Bisouxxxxxxx

**Lily-sam: **Voili notre padawan réveillé! Bisouxxxx

**Deedlit****: **Débordée par l'école!! Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque'un lol !! T'as vu Ginny? Petite mais costaud!! Et puis tu vas voir, c'est pas tt!! Voilà une petite news au sujet de l'enlevement de Harry, mais on en saura bcp plus dans le chapitre suivant. Comme tu as du le remarquer, j'ai commencé à lire ta deuxième fic!! J'ai mis la 400ème review!!! Je la trouve extra et je fini de la lire ce week end. C'est pour quand la suite??? ;o) J'ai bien msn, mais je ne m'y connecte pas souvent, par contre, aim oui, tu l'as toi? Gros bisouxxxxxxxx mistinguette! Et merci bcp pour tes longues reviews!

**Lyly****: **Voilou la suite, elle te plait? Bisouxxxxxxxx

**godric2****: **T'as vraiment le chic pour me faire devenir écrevisse avec tes compliments!! Mais je dois dire que ça fait très plaisir!! Si ça te dit, pour l'enfant du destin, je te donne son prénom lors de la réponse à ta prochaine review si tu m'en met une, ça te va? La je retourne sur une période de stages, je pourrais donc un peu plus écrire!! Bisouxxxxxxx

**Malfoy****: **Voilou la suite!! Merci pour ta review!! Bisouxx

**Marie: **Et non! Il n'est plus dans le coma!! Tu vois, c'était pas si long! Bisouxxxxxx

**Marie-Jo :**Pour les transformations, ça se fera petit à petit. Par contre, pour ce qui est du mouchard, c'est vraiment pas pour tout de suite qu'on saura son identité bisouxxxxxxxxxx

**LeDjiNn****: **Je sais pas si on peut dire rapidement, mais bon, voilà la suite! Lol bisouxxxxx

**Raphou: **Voili la suite! Elle t'a plu? Bisouxxx

**Moi :**ça te plait? Bisouxxxxxxxxx

**Alpo****: **lol je suis tte rouge! Merci pour ces jolis qualificatifs pour ma fic, ça me fait très plaisir!! Bisouxxx

**Olivier1:**Tu n'as pas laissé de review cette fois ci..Snif, je m'y étais habituée.. Le chapitre ne t'as pas plu? Tu sais, tu peux mettre des reviews avec des remarques ou des conseils, tu peux dire ce que tu n'as pas aimé. En tout cas, dans ce chap, j'ai avancé une des révélations rien que pour toi alors que je n'avais pas prévu de la mettre la... Parce que j'ai trouvé qu'en fait t'avais raison, et que ça traînait un peu... Enfin, si tu lis mon chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'a un peu plus plu et sinon, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, je suis ouverte a toutes propositions. Bisouxxxx.

Merci à tous!! Je vous fais pleins de bisouxxxx.  
  
**Winnie 06**


	9. 8 Convalescence, le temps des explicatio...

****

8. Convalescence, le temps des explications.

Le cœur de Ginny bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle avait tant espéré ce moment, elle y avait tellement pensé, et pourtant, là, elle ne savait quoi dire, quoi faire. Le temps était comme arrêté, elle n'osait bouger de peur qu'une fois de plus, ce ne soit qu'un rêve. C'est alors que Harry tourna la tête, tout en clignant des yeux, gêné par la luminosité. Il s'arrêta quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Ginny, et là, un sourire se dessina doucement sur son visage détendu.

Ginny craqua, envahie par le flot d'émotions qui la submergeait à présent.

- « Ne me laisse plus jamais seule » dit elle en éclatant en sanglots tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le cou de Harry pour y enfouir son visage.

Toute la peur, toute l'angoisse qui l'avaient habité durant plusieurs mois, quittèrent peu à peu son corps en même tant que les chaudes larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

- « Shhh, calme toi ma douce Ginny » dit le jeune homme d'une voix enrouée , autant par l'émotion que par la longue période qu'il avait passé sans s'en servir.

Alors que Ginny était secouée de sanglots, il l'enlaça de ses bras et lui caressa doucement le dos afin de l'apaiser.  
C'était difficile pour lui de voir la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde dans un tel état de détresse, et qui plus est, par sa faute.

Il continua de la caresser tendrement jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se calme, apaisée. Elle leva doucement la tête et accrocha son regard à celui de Harry. Elle avait les yeux gonflés ainsi que le nez rouge.

- « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas me laisser aller comme cela »

- « Ce n'est rien » murmura Harry en essuyant les larmes des yeux de sa bien aimée.  
Ginny elle pencha la tête afin de se retrouver dans le creux de la main de Harry. Elle ferma les yeux au bonheur de ce contact.

Harry la contempla. Malgré le visage marqué par les pleurs, elle était magnifique.

Alors que Ginny rouvrait doucement les yeux, Harry se redressa et approcha son visage de celui de Ginny et tendrement, déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui y répondit à son tour.

Harry sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, la même qui l'avait guidé doucement vers la vie.

Quand Harry et Ginny se séparèrent, tous les malheurs et les difficultés semblaient avoir disparu de leur cœur et leur esprits.

Ils étaient ensembles, enfin réunis et c'est ce qui comptait à présent.

Alors qu'ils savouraient leur retrouvailles tout simplement blottis l'un contre l'autre, des éclats de voix leurs parvinrent aux oreilles.  
La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur une Hermione et un Ron se chamaillant.

- « Mais enfin, je te dis que tu ne peux pas choisir, c'est lui qui te choisis, l'inverse est impossible! »

- « Tu n'en sais rien, après tout, tu ne l'as jamais fais, alors... » 

- « Mais t'as lu un peu? C'est écrit dans les livres voyons »

Harry sourit à Ginny. Autant bizarre que cela puisse paraître, cela lui faisait plaisir d'entendre ses meilleurs amis se chamailler de la sorte. Ces deux la ne pouvaient s'en empêcher, mais ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, cela était évident.

Harry était heureux de pouvoir retrouver ses meilleurs amis. Ni eux, ni les jumeaux n'avaient remarqué son réveil, bien caché derrière Ginny.

Il sourit à Ginny qui l'aida doucement à se redresser complètement dans son lit.

Alors que les deux adolescents poursuivaient leur « discussion », chacun fixé sur leur position, Fred et Georges se rendirent compte du réveil d'Harry.

Ils s'apprêtaient à s'exclamer de joie, le visage déjà souriant, quand Harry leur fit « chut » du doigts, jetant un regard amusé vers Ron et Hermione.

Un silence s'abattit d'un coup autour du couple se disputant. Tous les scrutaient, attendant de voir leur réaction quand ils s'apercevraient enfin que Harry était assis dans son lit, rigolant presque de voir ses amis se chamailler.

C'est alors qu'Hermione stoppa net, troublée par ce silence soudain autour d'eux, alors que Ron, ne s'étant aperçu de rien, continuait de plus belle à exposer son point de vue.

Elle fit un tour de pièce en regardant d'abord Fred et George qui se retenaient à grand peine de rire; son regard se porta ensuite sur Ginny.

C'est le sourire qu'elle arborait sur son visage qui lui fit comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Immédiatement son regard se porta vers Harry, qui lui répondit par un franc sourire.

- « Harry! » s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle se jetait sur lui emportée par la joie de retrouver son meilleur ami. Elle le serra si fort qu'il faillit étouffer, mais cette étreinte lui fit du bien. Elle s'écarta pour le laisser reprendre son souffle. 

Ron approcha à son tour, hésitant, puis se jeta à son tour dans les bras de Harry.  
Harry serrait son ami aussi fort que ses forces le lui permettait, mais cela n'était pas encore très concluant. Ron s'écarta et regarda son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux.

- « Ne nous refait jamais çà, où c'est moi qui me charge de ton compte » dit Ron, une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

- « Promis »

- « Tu nous a fait si peur » dit Hermione les larmes aux yeux

- « J'en suis désolé » dit Harry sincèrement navré.

C'est alors que Fred et George intervinrent à leur tour.

- « Et nous alors? »

- « On a pas dort aux embrassades ? »

Ils s'approchèrent à leur tour de Harry et l'étreignirent chacun leur tour.

Harry était heureux de sentir autant d'amour et d'amitié autour de lui, surtout après les tortures physiques et psychologiques que lui avaient fait subir Voldemort et son escorte de mangemorts.

Mais il était fier d'être heureux. L'année précédente avait été difficile pour lui. Après la mort de Sirius, il avait eu du mal à refaire surface, pendant longtemps, on ne le vit plus ni rire, ni sourire. Il avait perdu la joie qui illuminait son regard. C'est Ginny qui peu à peu lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il ne fallait pas agir de la sorte. Le soir de son premier baiser avec celle ci, il avait compris que pour ses parents et pour Sirius, il fallait vivre. Il avait alors décidé de croquer la vie à pleine dents, de rire, d'aimer...

Intriguée par les exclamations de voix et par le remue ménage qui avait eu lieu dans l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh qui était dans la pièce voisine, entra et poussa un cri d'étonnement en voyant Harry réveillé et assis dans son lit.

Elle se précipita sur lui, poussant les adolescents au passage afin de l'examiner.

- « Comment vous sentez vous? Vous avez mal? Vous ne ressentez rien d'anormal? Vous avez faim? » débita Mme Pomfresh sans reprendre son souffle et sans vraiment attendre les réponses.

- « Je crois que ça va, je me sens juste très fatigué »

- « C'est normal, vous revenez de loin »

- « Je suis ici depuis longtemps? »

- « A Poudlard depuis une semaine, mais vous en avez passé deux à St Mangouste »

- « Cela fait trois semaines que je suis inconscient? »

Mme Pomfresh fit « oui » de la tête.

- « J'ai eu l'impression que cela ne faisait que quelques jours et en même temps que ça a duré une éternité » murmura Harry sous le regard compatissant de Ginny.

- « Bon, puisque vous vous sentez bien, je vais prévenir de ce pas le directeur de votre rétablissement. Il en sera soulagé, j'en suis sure. En même temps, je préviendrais la cuisine pour qu'ils vous préparer de quoi grignoter, quelque chose de léger, il faut recommencer doucement. Ne bougez pas, restez couché et reposez vous »

- « Je crois que même si je voulais, je ne me sentirais pas la force de me lever » répondit Harry ennuyé.

Pendant que Mme Pomfresh courait presque à travers les couloirs, rallant contre les escaliers qui avaient décidé de ne pas lui faciliter la tache, les adolescents s'affairaient autour d'un Harry rougissant par tant d'attention.

Tous brûlaient d'envie de le bombarder de questions, mais se retinrent pensant qu'il fallait le laisser se reposer, et de peur de raviver les souffrances qu'il avait subit.

Harry ressentit cette tension et pour détendre l'atmosphère, décida d'enclencher la conversation sur un tout autre sujet.

- « Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire d'ani-âme? »

Tous se regardèrent et Ginny pris la parole:

- « Et bien, nous avons décidé de... De devenir des animagi » dit elle en chuchotant tout en vérifiant autour d'elle que personne « d'indésirable » n'était présent.

- « Et vous avez décidé de faire ça sans moi » s'indigna Harry un peu déçu.

- « Non, pas sans toi gros bêta, mais pour toi » répondit à son tour Ginny.

Harry eut l'air quelque peu interloqué et Hermione prit la parole pour lui expliquer.

- « Oui, c'est Ginny qui a eu l'idée, pour te protéger. Mais nous n'avons pas pu commencer avant d'être à Poudlard »

- « Et où en êtes vous? »

- « Heu... Rien de bien mirobolant, on a juste été visité par quelques ani-âmes sans grandes valeurs » fit Ron.

- « Ouais » confirmèrent Fred et George.

- « J'ai même été visité par un rat! Mais je crois que je lui ai envoyé tellement d'ondes négatives, que même s'il avait été le mien, il ne serait pas resté » dit Ron avec espièglerie

Harry sourit, comprenant son ami.

- « Quelqu'un est au courant? »

- « Non Harry, personne ne l'est, nous avons pensé qu'il serait plus prudent que cela reste entre nous »

- « Et je pourrais y participer aussi? Enfin, si vous voulez toujours le faire maintenant que je suis là »

- « Mais bien sur qu'on veut » s'exclama Hermione.

- « Je vais d'ailleurs te dire tout ce qu'on a appris sur le sujet » dit elle avec une sorte de délectation dans la voix.

Harry s'installa confortablement dans son lit pour écouter Hermione. Il enlaça Ginny d'un bras et se colla un peu plus contre elle. Il écoutait Hermione qui décrivait tout le mode opératoire et les effets indésirable. Elle rendait son récit très intéressant. Il se mit à penser qu'elle ferait un très bon professeur.

Pendant ce temps, Mme Pomfresh atteignait enfin la statue fermant l'accès du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle rageait contre elle-même, ne trouvant plus le mot de passe que le directeur lui avait communiqué. Elle commençait à désespérer quand une idée lui traversa la tête.

*Que je suis bête... J'aurais peut être du donner du chocolat à Harry, cela lui aurait au moins permis de reprendre des forces.... Chocolat? Chocolat!! Mais oui!!*

- « Fondant chocolat » s'exclama-t-elle.

La statue pivota et l'infirmière se plaça que les marches pour atteindre le bureau du directeur.

Harry avait les paupières de plus en plus lourdes. Il essayait de résister, souhaitant écouter Hermione mais la fatigue refaisait surface et il ne put lutter longtemps. Peu à peu, ses yeux restaient clos de plus en plus longtemps et sa tête alla rejoindre l'épaule de Ginny. Il s'endormit ainsi sous le regard amusé et attendrit d'Hermione.

- "Professeur Dumbledore! Il s'est réveillé!"

- "Que dites vous PomPom? C'est bien vrai?" dit le vieil homme en retrouvant la belle lueur dans son regard qu'il avait perdu en même temps qu'il avait cru perdre Harry.

- "Il va bien?"

- "Oui, fatigué, mais il va pour le mieux"

- "Je vais le voir de ce pas. Prévenez vite les professeurs et les membres de l'ordre du phœnix présents dans le château" dit il rayonnant de bonheur.

Elle continua sa course folle dans l'établissement à la recherche des différents professeurs, heureuse de porter la nouvelle.

Elle alla d'abord trouver Lupin qui lui sauta presque au cou. Depuis qu'un nouveau remède avait été trouvé, lui permettant de mieux supporter ses transformations mensuelles, il se sentait beaucoup mieux et couru presque à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre l'infirmerie et serrer Harry dans ses bras.

Sirius, le soir de sa mort, avant de partir pour retrouver Harry et l'aider, lui avait fait promettre de s'occuper de celui ci si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il avait pris son rôle très à cœur, c'est pourquoi il s'en voulait encore plus de ce qui était arrivé à Harry.

Lupin avait couru si vite qu'il arriva en même temps que Dumbledore devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Ils se regardèrent rayonnant de joie tandis que le directeur poussa la porte pour entrer.

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation chez Dumbledore et Lupin, que Ginny comprit immédiatement.

- "Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est épuisé et s'est juste endormi"

Il sourit à Ginny et regarda Rémus.

- "Mon cher ami, je crois qu'il va falloir attendre demain pour lui dire combien nous sommes heureux de le savoir de retour parmi nous"

- "Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir" dit Harry réveillé par les paroles de Ginny.

Rémus, au grand étonnement général, se jeta dans les bras de Harry.

- "Je suis si désolé, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse"

- "Une promesse? Quelle promesse?"

- "Celle que j'ai faite à ton parrain le soir de sa mort, te protéger quoi qu'il arrive, j'ai échoué..."

- "Mais non, regardez, je suis là et bien vivant"

- "Pas grâce à moi"

Dumbledore profita du fait que le sujet soit abordé pour s'adresser à Harry.

- "Harry, je sais que c'est tôt, et que tu es fatigué, mais pour pouvoir bien te protéger il faudrait que nous sachions ce qui s'est passé avec Voldemort et ce qu'il te voulait" dit le directeur sombrement.

- Bien sur, je comprends"

Dumbledore regarda Ginny, Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux avant de parler.

- "Tu veux qu'on soit seuls?"

- "Non, c'est bon Monsieur le directeur, ils peuvent rester"

- "Alors racontes nous ce qui s'est passé après ta disparition de la gare King cross.

- "Et bien Voldemort et ses mangemorts m'ont emmenés dans une vieille bâtisse qui semblait inhabitée. Des tableaux ornaient les murs, mais les toiles étaient toutes déchirées. La demeure était grande. Je fut conduit dans une pièce au sous sol, éclairée par les seules grilles qui donnaient sur les trottoirs de la rue. Voldemort me fit attacher à des chaînes accrochées à un mur, après m'avoir subtilisé ma baguette magique. Puis alors qu...."

Le professeur McGonagal venait de faire son entrée dans l'infirmerie, incapable de cacher l'émotion qui venait de l'envahir à la vue de Harry, assit dans son lit. Rogue apparut à son tour dans l'embrasure de la porte. Alors qu'on pouvait lire dans le regard du professeur de métamorphose une joie profonde, le regard du maître des potions ne laissaient rien paraître.

- "Ca y est, il vous a tout raconté?"

- "Non, pas encore, il..."

- "Et qu'est ce qu'il attend" dit Rogue en coupant la parole du directeur.

- "Du calme Sévérus, un peu de patience, il venait justement de commencer quand vous êtes entrés" dit Dumbledore fermement pour faire comprendre au professeur de potion qu'il fallait qu'il se calme.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry pour lui faire signe de continuer.

- « Alors heu, j'en étais... Heu ... Ah oui! » Marmonna Harry les pensées encore un peu confuses.

- "Ah, attendez Harry je viens d'y penser, ne bougez pas, j'ai une meilleure idée pour que vous nous racontiez tout ça. Ce sera bien plus simple, et puis nous serons sûr qu'aucun détail ne sera oubli

Alors que tous se demandaient où le professeur voulait en venir, Fumseck apparut devant une des fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Hermione lui ouvrit et il entra avec dans ses pattes, la pensine du directeur.

- "Voila qui est mieux." dit Dumbledore

- "Mais Albus, vous n'allez pas faire voir tout ça aux enfants?"

- "Nous ne sommes plus des enfants" répliqua Ginny

Dumbledore sembla réfléchir. Le silence était ponctué des soupirs d'exaspérations de Rogue.

- "Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients Harry, aux vues du récit que vous avez commencé, et à votre état lors de votre retour, il serait peut être mieux que vos amis ne voient pas ce qui s'est passé. Vous leur raconterez plus tard... Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils ne voient pas tout cela directement."

Harry parut perplexe. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Après tout, ses amis avaient toujours été la pour l'aider à vaincre Voldemort, ou presque toujours du moins, ils avaient le droit de demander à regarder ses pensées également. Mais après une courte réflexion, il se dit que c'était peut être mieux comme ça. Son récit il le fera, mais c'était mieux qu'ils ne le voient pas souffrir comme il avait souffert"

- "D'accord professeur" dit il sous l'indignation générale.

- "Mais Harry!" Protesta Ginny

- "..."

- "Je veux voir ce qu'il t'a fait, je veux comprendre! tu es mon petit ami et l'être le plus cher à mes yeux, je ne veux pas qu'on m'écarte"

- "Mlle Weasley, essayez de comprendre" Dit Minerva sur un ton qu'on utiliserais en s'adressant à une enfant"

- "Je ne suis plus une enfant, j'ai le droit de savoir!"

Les autres adolescents n'osaient répliquer, après tout, ils n'étaient pas sur de vouloir voir les cruautés qu'avait fait subir Voldemort à leur meilleur ami. Pour leur part, Ron et Hermione, avaient déjà vu beaucoup trop d'atrocités de la part du mage noir.

- "D'accord" dit le directeur.  
- "Mais Albus" répliqua Minerva

- "Après tout, elle en aura sûrement besoin plus tard si elle reste aussi proche de Harry" dit Dumbledore sur un ton d'énigme.

Sous les encouragements de Dumbledore, Harry pris sa baguette que venait de lui tendre le directeur et sorti de fins filaments argents de sa tempe droite. Il les déposa dans la pensine et regarda les professeurs autour de lui.

Tous touchèrent le liquide argenté, et Ginny le fit également après avoir donné un doux baiser à Harry. Le décor de la pièce se modifia, les murs de l'infirmerie disparurent et il se retrouvèrent dans une pièce lugubre.

Ils virent Harry, enchaîné aux murs d'une pièce sombre d'un sous sol. Des mangemorts apparurent et s'approchèrent du jeune garçon qui les regardait avec défit. Ils étaient tous cachés par leur cagoule et donc non identifiables. A la surprise générale, ils se regroupèrent et commencèrent à rouer de coups Harry qui ne laissa échapper aucun son.

Voldemort s'approcha de Harry et lança un sortilège de doloris. Pendant que Harry semblait se débattre pour tenter de repousser son sort, ils virent Voldemort s'adresser à un de ses mangemorts. Ils parvirent à distinguer quelques bribes de la conversation. 

- '...non, il faut d'abord qu'il sache de quoi on est capable, sinon il n'acceptera pas..."

Harry parvint enfin à mettre fin au sortilège. Voldemort s'approcha pour s'adresser à lui

- "Demain, je te ferais une proposition, réfléchis bien pour ne pas la prendre à la légère. Pour t'aider à prendre la bonne décision, je vais te faire vivre une nuit que tu n'oublieras pas."

C'est alors qu'il lança de nouveau un sortilège de Doloris, très puissant cette fois ci, Harry ne parvenait pas à le contrer, et parvenait à peine à respirer tant son corps lui faisait mal.

Ginny était horrifiée et regardait autour d'elle les professeur et Harry, lui même spectateur de ce qu'il avait vécu. Elle s'approcha pour lui prendre la main. Le professeur McGonagal, elle, semblait grimacer de douleur avec Harry, alors que Rémus semblait à la fois hors de lui et très triste. 

La nuit fut longue pour Harry. Dès qu'il parvenait à se libérer du sortilège, un mangemort venait en relancer un autre. Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à tenir debout, Voldemort refit son apparition.

- " As tu passé une bonne nuit Potter" Lança-t-il avec une voix qui ne parvenait pas à cacher son amusement.

Voldemort mis fin au sortilège et Harry s'écroula sur le sol en se recroquevillant, tentant de soulager les douleurs qui le parcouraient encore en tous sens.

- "Es tu prêt à écouter ma proposition?"

Harry ne répondit pas, il ne leva même pas la tête.

Voldemort regarda ses mangemorts et ils allèrent de ce pas, attraper Harry pour le redresser et l'obliger à regarder Voldemort dans les yeux.

- "Es tu prêt à écouter ma proposition?" répéta-t-il

Mais Harry ne répondit toujours pas. Agacé par tant d'insolence, il lança de nouveau un sortilège Doloris, d'une puissance incroyable. Harry était sur le point de s'évanouir tant la douleur était atroce. Lorsque Voldemort stoppa le sortilège et reposa sa question, Harry se résigna à répondre.

- "Oui" dit il a travers ses dents serrées.

- "Bien, très bon choix. Ce que je te propose, ne se répètera pas deux fois, comme je t'ai dit, réfléchis bien. Je te propose de faire te toi mon bras droit. Je vais faire de toi un des sorciers les plus puissants de la planète. Nous allons combiner notre puissance afin de faire régner notre loi. Tu seras mon Descendant!Et nous gouverneront en faisant régner la terreur"

- "Jamais je n'irais de votre coté!!! Plutôt mourir que d'être votre bras droit, ou même pire, votre descendant."

- "Quoi tu oses refuser! Insolant! Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses?" dit un mangemort près de Voldemort.

- "Oui, à un meurtrier, au meurtrier de mes parents. Et également de Sirius!"

- "Impéro!" hurla Voldemort qui tentait de soumettre Harry.

Mais Harry y résista ce qui mis hors de lui encore une fois le mage noir.

Il sorti et dis aux mangemorts de le torturer comme il se doit, afin de le faire changer d'avis.

Ils s'approchèrent tous de Harry et pointèrent leur baguette contre lui, directement sur sa poitrine. Les sortilèges qui furent lancés, furent variés et divers, allant de l'impéro, au doloris, en passant par l'incendio et le cracbadaboum.

Les sortilèges lancés à bout portant eurent pour effet de brûler la peau de Harry aux points d'impactes, en plus du sort jeté. Il se retrouva vite couvert de brûlures et d'entailles et finit par perdre connaissance.

Le décor se modifia, ils se retrouvèrent dans la même pièce, mais dehors il faisait nuit, et la pièce était éclairée à la seule lueur des flambeaux présents dans le couloir voisin. Ginny avait le visage couvert de larmes, mais restait silencieuse.

Harry se réveilla alors que sa tête semblait prête à exploser. Sa cicatrice était comme parcourue par du courant et celui ci, semblait irradier tout son corps.  
Lorsqu'il parvint à ouvrir les yeux, il vit Voldemort face à lui. Celui ci avait sa main dans ses cheveux, et le tenait fermement afin que Harry le regarde en face.

- " Écoutes moi bien. Peut être que ce que je vais te dire va enfin te mettre les idées au clair et te faire changer d'avis. Tu sais, la petite Weasley... Ginny c'est ça? A la gare, je suis sure que tu es persuadé que je l'ai tué n'est ce pas?"

- "Vous n'êtes qu'un meurtrier" hurla Harry

- "Et bien là tu te trompes. Elle n'est pas morte. Je savais que tu serais dur à convaincre, et disons, que j'ai pris quelques précautions ... Je lui ai seulement lancé un sortilège d'"infernus", sortilège de mon invention. Et oui, comme tu vois, j'ai d'autres cordes à mon arc, et mettre au point des sortilèges en fait partie! Elle doit en ce moment, être plongée dans un monde de terreur et de douleurs. A l'heure qu'il est, elle est sûrement à Sainte Mangouste. Les médicomages doivent s'affairer, mais il ne parviendront à rien. Je suis le seul à pouvoir la faire sortir de son profond sommeil fait de cauchemars. Alors, si tu veux que ta bien aimée s'en sorte, rejoins moi."

Ginny se tourna vers Harry, une profonde culpabilité emplissant ses yeux. Elle serra encore plus fortement la main de Harry et continua à regarder la scène

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à répondre, Voldemort le coupa:

- "Non, ne répond pas de suite. Réfléchis bien. Je pense qu'une autre nuit comme la veille te permettra de prendre la bonne décision.

- "Doloris!"

Alors que Harry se contractait sous le sort, les mangemort s'approchèrent et recommencèrent comme le matin. Harry avait l'impression de n'être devenu qu'un être de douleur. Après plusieurs heures de souffrances, les vêtements en lambeaux et le corps mutilé, il s'évanouit.

A son réveil, ils s'aperçut que les mangemorts avaient cessé leur petit jeu et qu'il n'était plus sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. Il avait l'impression d'être en charpie.

Il ne bougeait pas, le corps beaucoup trop douloureux pour cela, mais tous les visiteurs de ses pensées virent qu'il était réveillé. C'est alors que des voix se firent entendre. Il semblait s'agir d'une conversation. Une conversation entre Voldemort et... Et Lucius Malfoy!

- "Pourquoi lui faite vous croire cela à propos de la gamine. Pourquoi ne l'avez vous tout simplement pas tué?"

- "Parce que si je l'avais tué, il n'y aurait pas eu de moyen de pression. Or, il faut que je parvienne à l'obliger à nous rejoindre. Donc pour cela, je dois lui faire croire que sa petite amie est en ce moment en train de vivre d'atroces souffrances"

- "Mais c'est vrai maître? Vous avez réussi à créer un tel sortilège? Non, bien sur que non. Vous l'avez juste endormie momentanément, elle doit être réveillée depuis fort longtemps maintenant. Et si Potter l'apprenait?"

- "Je le sais très bien Lucius que ce n'est qu'un sort de sommeil! Mais l'important c'est que Potter le croit. Et qui veux-tu qui le prévienne? Tu verras, une fois qu'il nous aura rejoint, rien ne pourra empêcher l'ascension de la magie noire et la fin des moldus et des sang de bourbes"

Face à cette déclaration, Harry sembla comme revivre. Sa Ginny allait bien! Animé d'une force inconnue, il bondit sur ses jambes, la pièce semblait comme tourner autour de lui, mais il fonça tête baissée.

Arrivé dans le couloir éclairé par les flambeaux, les mangemorts l'aperçurent.

Il se jetèrent à sa poursuite, mais Harry parvint à se faufiler parmi tous les bras tendus qui tentaient de l'attraper.

Il entendit des sortilèges fuser autour de lui et s'écraser contre les murs de pierres. Dans l'affolement général, Harry parvint à quitter le sous sol pour se retrouver dans le hall d'entrée. Voldemort se trouvait là avec Lucius. Ils étaient devant le porte d'entrée et bloquaient par conséquent la sortie.  
Harry se précipita à l'étage, montant avec difficulté les escaliers, les mangemorts à sa suite et Voldemort qui vociférait des ordres et sortilèges. Harry sentit une main agripper son pied et il tomba. Sa chute fit lâcher prise le mangemort et Harry pris la fuite. Il atterrit dans un couloir et entra dans la première pièce. A son plus grand bonheur, et au plus grand bonheur des visiteurs de la pensine également, une cheminée s'y trouvait avec un récipient posé sur le sol, rempli d'une poudre grisâtre.

Il en prit une poignée et articula autant que sa mâchoire pleine d'ecchymoses le lui permis:

- "Au terrier"

Il sentit une grande agitation derrière lui alors qu'une force le tirait en avant.

Il atterrit dans le salon Weasley et toute la force qui l'avait habité et lui avait permis de fuir sembla s'envoler en fumée. Il eut seulement le temps d'apercevoir sa Ginny avant de perdre connaissance.

Le décor s'effaça et tous se retrouvèrent dans la réalité de l'infirmerie. Tous, mis à part Rogue bien sur, semblaient choqués de ce qu'il venaient de voir.

Ginny n'osait plus bouger, comme paralysée. C'est Harry qui la ramena à la réalité.

Dumbledore sourit à Harry, d'un sourire protecteur.

C'est alors que Mme Pomfresh arriva un plateau à la main. Dumbledore lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment, et elle ressortie.

Le directeur était sur le point de faire sortir tous le monde, mais Harry demanda si Ginny pouvait rester avec lui. Dumbledore accepta et tous sortirent de la salle.

- "Harry, c'est de ma faute si tout ça t'est arrivé, ils t'ont fait subir des choses horribles" dit elle en éclatant en sanglot ne pouvant se retenir une seconde de plus.

- "Non, Ginny, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu tenir. Je serais mort depuis longtemps si je n'avais cessé de penser à toi durant tout cela. C'est toi qui ma permis de survivre. Et quand j'ai su que tu étais en fait vivante, et qui plus est pas sous l'emprise de son sortilège, je me suis senti poussé des ailes. J'ai réussi à fuir grâce à toi. Et quand je t'ai aperçu dans la cuisine, j'ai su alors que mon calvaire était fini. Je me suis alors senti m'endormir, apaisé.

Elle le regarda un instant dans les yeux, mais détourna rapidement son visage de peur de se remettre à pleurer. Elle s'en voulait de pleurer de la sorte. Au lieu de réconforter Harry, qui avait vécu des souffrances horribles, c'est elle que Harry réconfortait.

Il lui pris le menton pour pouvoir attraper son regard.

- « C'est fini ma Ginny, ne pleure plus. » dit il en posant une main sur sa joue pour essuyer la larme qui venait d'y couler. Il approcha peu à peu son visage du sien, et ses lèvres vinrent effleurer celles de la jeune fille. Alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux, elle, le contemplait toujours. Elle se sentait si bien et fini par répondre à son baiser. Une vague d'amour et de paix les submergea tous les deux.

Ils sentaient un amour éternel brûler dans leur cœur.

Harry passa une main sur la taille de sa bien aimée et l'entraîna en douceur avec lui dans le lit.

Il lui caressa la joue, et stoppa sa progression quand il sentit encore une larme couler. Alors qu'une pointe de tristesse se fit sentir en lui, voyant sa Ginny aussi troublée par ses souffrances, il ouvrit les yeux pour la réconforter. Il rencontra alors le regard de Ginny. A son plus grand bonheur, il le vit empli cette fois d'une grande joie, c'était de bonheur qu'elle pleurait à présent.

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de l'embrasser, d'un baiser emplit d'amour et de réconfort. Elle fit courir sa main sur le visage de Harry, dans ses cheveux puis sur son torse après avoir pris soin de lui ôter sensuellement sa chemise.

Ils passèrent la nuit à s'embrasser, à se caresser et à se réconforter l'un l'autre. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à aller plus loin. Ils restèrent tout près l'un de l'autre, mut par le seul désir de s'aimer, de ne plus jamais être loin de l'autre, séparés.

- « Ne me laisse plus jamais seule Harry... Promets le moi. »

- « Plus jamais Ginny, c'est promis... »

Leurs mains se croisèrent et s'entrelacèrent. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, sur un dernier baiser, entourés d'une vague d'amour qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenti auparavant. 

Voilou pour ce chapitre!!! J'espère qu'il vous a plu!!

Désolée pour le retard, mais la je suis en stage dans une autre ville et j'ai des temps de trajets faramineux... Et comme j'ai en fait des gardes de 12 heures, ça laisse pas bcp le temps pour écrire.  
Enfin, voilà, j'ai écris un max aujourd'hui et j'ai enfin fini mon chapitre. Va falloir profiter que demain je ne suis pas en stage pour refaire ma réserve de chap d'avance!! Lol

En tous cas, merci pour vos reviews, je prend un grand plaisir à les lire. Continuez!! J'aime trop ça!

****

**LeDjiNn** Alors comme ça les échecs de transformations t'on plu?? J'en suis ravie!!J'ai bien rigolé à les écrire!!Alors la suite des explications te va? Bisouxxxxxxxx

****

Deedlit : Ma petite mistinguette!!! Alors ce réveil te plait? Et les explications aussi??? Moi en tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé les chapitres que tu m'as envoyé!! C'est dommage qu'on est pas réussi à se croiser! J'espère qu'on va vite pouvoir remédier à ce petit problème! Pour les profs de DCFM tu verras, j'ai dans l'idée de faire un truc en rapport des « bounes » tu me comprends??? Lol Je te fais pleins de gros bisouxxxxxxxxxx et a bientôt j'espère!!!

****

Raphou Voilou la suite!! Désolé si ça n'a pas été rapide. Bisouxxxxxxxx

****

**marion-moune**: méchante moi??? Mais pourquoi?? Bouhouhouhouhou.. Elle a dit que j'étais méchante.. Chui triste. Po juste. Ouf! Heureusement que tu dis que c'était génial; ça me remonte un peu le moral!! Lol Tu crois avoir trouvé koi? Envoies moi ta réponse par mail pour pas tout dévoiler!! Lol Bisouxxxxxxxxxx

****

Lyly: Voili voilou la suite!! Elle t'a plu? Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Mel: Tout ce que tu dis me va droit au cœur!! C'est moi qui te dis merci pour tout ces compliments! 

J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas! Je te fais pleins de gros bisouxxxxxx et encore merci beaucoup pour ta review!

****

Lily-Sam: Mes fins de chapitres te plaisent?? J'ai toujours du mal à savoir ou les couper!! Lol Alors les explications te conviennent? Et tu sais koi? Moi j'adore tes phrases d'encouragement!! ( lol que la magie soit avec toi!! Extra!! ) Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**chen**: Et voilà, Harry a parlé!! Ça t'a plu??? Et non, désolée, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre je vais faire... Ca vient comme ça vient... Bisouxxxxxxxx

****

**Olivier1**: Bin si j'etais triste!! *Snif, renifle et sèche ses larmes...* Mais bon je t'en veux pas lol !! Tes partiels se sont bien passés? Tu fais des études de koi si c'est pas indiscret? Je suis très contente que le chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que celui la, avec ses explications ne te décevra pas! Pour ce qui est de l'espion, je ne compta pas le dévoiler tout de suite, pas contre les professeurs de défence ça ne devrait pas tarder. En revanche, j'ai le regret de te dire que tu as tout faux au sujet de l'identité des demoiselles!! Tu perds pas le nord toi!! Tu comprends ce que tu veux comprendre!! Mdr, ouvertes à toutes propositions.... Faut pas exagérer!! Mais n'arretes pas tes sottises comme tu dis, c'est drôle et sympa à lire!!! Par pitiez!! Ne me punis pas, c'est pas ma faute si j'ai des journées à rallonge en ce moment... Sortie de l'appart à 6h15 pour y rentrer à 22h00..Crois moi, je préfèrerais d'autres horaires!! Bon aller, je te laisse. Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Moi : Oups!! Désolée, j'avais pas fais attention. En fait, j'ai changé le prénom au dernier moment et je ne m'étais pas rappelé que je l'avais évoqué une seconde fois. Pardon!!! Merci pour tes compliments. Bisouxxxxx

****

**Winny****:** Vas y, fais bien raler les autres!! T'es une des seule à connaître son prénom veinarde!! Mais fais attention à ne pas faire de gaffe, sinon tu vas voir ma rox!! Lol Bisouxxxxxxxxx

****

**andadrielle****:** mais non!! Pleure pas! Promis, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu pour mettre la suite! Et oui, Harry est réveillé et les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer!! Bisouxxxxxxxxxx

****

Marie: t'aime ma fic!!! Chouette ça me fait trop plaisir! J'espère que tu vas aimé ce nouveau chapitre! Bisouxxxxxxx

****

**Valerius****:** Je vois que tu as laissé une review pour le chap2, mais tu as lu le reste? En tous cas, contente que tu aimes bien ma fic!J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite. Bisouxxxxxxx

****

eowyn-87: mon histoire te plait? C'est vrai?? Chui trop contente! Merciiii. Pleins de bisoux pour toi!

****

**godric2****:** Tes reviews ont le don de me faire devenir rouge comme une tomate!! Lol Je ne vais pas te donner le prénom de l'enfant du destin, mais voici les lettres dans le desordre. A toi de travailler un peu!!! Aller au boulot: aayylrm

Merci à tous pour toutes ces reviews!! Vous êtes super méga extra gentils! (ça se dit pas? Et bin tant pis, c'est pas grave moi je le dis. na!) Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx à tous!

****

Winnie06


	10. 9 Le rêve d'une prophétie

Coucou me revoilà!! Désolée pour le retard, mais les dernières semaines n'ont pas été très faciles. J'ai perdu mon papi et je n'ai donc pas écrit durant un petit moment. La je pars demain et je suis donc restée jusqu'à 5h00 du matin sur l'ordi pour vous finir ce chapitre rien que pour vous. J'espère qu'ils vous plaira et merci énormément à tous pour vos reviews!!!

****

9.Le rêve d'une prophétie.

Harry était seul, entouré d'une lueur étrange, blanche, éclatante. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer où il se trouvait. Une ombre au loin commençait à se dessiner, elle se rapprochait, lentement, mais sûrement. Harry plissait les yeux afin de mieux distinguer la silhouette, cela semblait être une femme. Alors qu'il essayait de la détailler, la jeune femme tendit une main. Harry entreprit d'avancer à son tour vers elle. Il ne savait pas qui elle était mais était irrésistiblement attiré vers elle.

C'est alors qu'il la reconnut. Il s'agissait de sa mère, elle lui souriait. Il s'apprêtait à lui prendre la main quand tout à coup, tout devint très flou...

Harry ouvrit les yeux et reconnu le plafond de l'infirmerie. Il senti une douce présence à ses cotés et rencontra le regard de Ginny. Ils s'étaient réveillés de la même façon qu'ils s'étaient endormis, blottis l'un contre l'autre, main dans la main. Il sourit à Ginny et l'embrassa sur le front.

- « As tu bien dormi? » demanda-t-il

- « Sublimement bien » répondit Ginny avec un sourire ravissant.

- « Tu te sens comment aujourd'hui? »

- « Je meurs de faim » répondit Harry alors que son estomac gargouillait comme pour appuyer ses paroles.

Ginny se redressa. Et bondit sur ses pieds.

- « Je vais tout de suite nous chercher quelque chose. Toi ne bouges pas! »

Harry fut amusé par le ton maternant qu'avait pris Ginny. Elle lui fit terriblement penser à Molly et au rêve qu'il venait de faire. Rêver de sa mère mais de façon si étrange, le troublait...

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte, en direction des cuisines, Mme Pomfresh fit son apparition avec un plateau rempli de bonnes choses.

- « Ah! Vous voilà enfin réveillés!! »

- « Enfin? » dirent en cœur les adolescents.

- « Oui, enfin, il est près de 11h00 »

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent surpris puis se sourirent. Ils avaient dormi tellement bien ensemble, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'ils avaient dormi si longtemps.

Mme Pomfresh installa le plateau sur la table du centre de la pièce et disposa les différents plats.

Harry en avait l'eau à la bouche. Les potions de nutrition avaient peut être suffit à le maintenir, mais là il avait vraiment très faim.

Il se découvrit, pivota dans son lit et se mis debout. Sa tête se mit à tourner brusquement, ses jambes flageolèrent et il retomba sur le lit.

- « Mr Potter, allez y doucement, vous êtes quand même resté longtemps allongés »

Ginny s'approcha afin de l'aider.

- « Il faut y aller par étapes. Asseyez vous sur le bord du lit et attendez de voir si la tête tourne ou pas. Ensuite, levez vous et faites de même. Si ça va, commencez alors doucement à marcher. Vous ne vouliez quand même pas faire un marathon tout de suite quand même? »

Harry s'assit et patienta. L'infirmerie s'immobilisa enfin. Il se redressa avec l'aide de Ginny et se mit à marcher soutenu par celle ci.

Il ressentait un sensation étrange, somme si ses jambes étaient en coton et qu'il ne les commandait pas vraiment. Il arriva enfin à la table, content de pouvoir s'asseoir. Aux cotés de Ginny, il avait presque oublié ce que lui avait fait Voldemort, mais là, son corps venait de le lui rappeler.

Il sourit pour rassurer Ginny et l'invita à s'asseoir à coté de lui.

Il dévora littéralement tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui, sous le regard amusé de Ginny.

- « On dirait Ron!! » dit elle en éclatant de rire.

Ils partirent sur un fou rire et Harry passa à deux doigts de s'étouffer!!

C'est alors qu'une question lui vint à l'esprit.

- « Pourquoi Fred et George sont ils également au château? »

Ginny perdit son beau sourire et se mit à lui expliquer en détail ce qui s'était passé en sont absence. Elle raconta leur visite chez les Dursley pour récupérer ses affaires, l'attaque du 4 Privet drive par Voldemort et ses mangemorts, la déclaration des Dursley au sujet de la famille qui était venue chercher ses affaires, le choix d'Arthur et Molly voulant protéger leur maison et le départ vers Poudlard avec la tentative d'enlèvement par les mangemorts.

Le sang de Harry bouillonnait dans ses veines. A cause de lui... Non, plutôt à cause de ce mage noir, la famille de celle qu'il aimait était à présent en danger. Cette pensée le mettait hors de lui et d'autant plus qu'il se sentait pour le moment totalement impuissant.

Harry se leva brusquement sous le regard inquiet de Ginny.

- « Harry, que fais tu? »

- « Je vais voir Dumbledore » dit il en marchant d'un pas décidé mais qui se fit vite chancelant en arrivant vers la porte.

Harry s'en voulait, il s'en voulait d'être si faible physiquement, à un moment pareil. Il aurait voulu courir voir Dumbledore, il aurait voulu venir en aide aux parents de Ginny. Mais la, le moindre pas lui coûtait beaucoup.

- « Mais tu n'es pas en état!!S'il te plait, reste la! Ne me laisse pas encore une fois » fit Ginny paniqué.

Harry se rendit compte de la frayeur qu'il venait de faire naître en Ginny et s'en voulu. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, mais le fait de savoir les Weasley en danger, l'avait mis hors de lui.

- « Où allez vous comme ça monsieur Potter? »

- « Je veux voir le directeur » 

- « Sûrement pas ce matin »

- « Mais pourquoi? Je veux y aller. Je peux y aller! »

- « Mais là n'est pas la question, il a été appelé sur une affaire et est présentement absent. Il sera de retour dans le courant de l'après midi »

Harry se résigna et rebroussa chemin.

- « Et... Tu as eu des nouvelles de tes parents depuis ton départ? » demanda t il le regard rempli d'inquiétude.

- « Oui, en début de semaine. Ils ont dit qu'il allaient bien et qu'ils était sur le point de mettre sur pied un moyen de protection très efficace pour la maison » 

Ceci rassura quelque peut Harry, mais il était réellement furieux contre lui face à son incapacité à venir en aide aux personnes qu'il considérait maintenant comme des « parents », et d'avoir fait peur à Ginny.

En effet, ils avaient su lui apporter l'amour et l'affection dont il avait eut besoin après la mort de Sirius ainsi que durant les moments difficiles qu'il avait vécu l'année précédente. Lorsqu'ils avaient appris sa relation avec leur fille, Harry avait craint qu'ils croient qu'il ait voulu abusé de leur confiance; mais pas du tout, un soir, alors qu'il passait la fin de l'été chez eux, il surprit une conversation entre Molly et Arthur:

- « Que penses tu de la relation entre notre Ginny et Harry? » avait demandé Arthur

- « Heu... Et bien... Moi je trouve qu'ils forment un joli couple. » répondit Molly

- « Je trouve aussi, mais penses tu que c'est relation sérieuse? »

- « Absolument! Harry est sincère et honnête, je sais qu'il ne fera pas souffrir notre petite Ginny. Ne vois tu pas combien notre fille est heureuse? Je crois que je peux même dire que si cela va plus loin, je lui donnerais notre fille, les yeux fermés. »

Harry avait été très touché de cette conversation et avait pris conscience de la confiance que lui portaient les parents de Ginny et il s'était promis, autant pour elle car il l'aimait éperdument, que pour eux, il ne la ferait jamais souffrir.

Il se ressaisit et décida de prendre une douche histoire de commencer à reprendre une vie normale. Celle ci lui fit le plus grand bien. Il se sentit se détendre sous l'eau tiède et le repas lui avait permis de reprendre des forces. Il se sentait enfin solide sur ses jambes et cette sensation lui redonna confiance en lui.

A son retour dans l'infirmerie, il surprit Ginny en train de lire une lettre que venait de lui apporter un hibou dont il ne connaissait l'expéditeur.

- « Qui est ce qui t'écris? »

- « Oh... Rien! Personne! Enfin je veux dire, rien d'important. C'est juste... Euh... Une proposition de réabonnement pour... Euh, « Vocation médicomage »§ Parvint à aligner difficilement Ginny.  
- « Ha bon? C'est écrit à la main pourtant. Ca ne ressemble pas à une relance... » dit Harry perplexe devant la réaction de Ginny.

- « Bonjour les amoureux!!! » avaient crié George et Fred de concert

*Sauvée par le gong!* pensa Ginny

- « Salut! Alors quoi de neuf! » demanda Ginny pressée de reporter l'attention sur autre chose que sur sa lettre

- « On vient d'avoir une super idée de bonbons!! » dit George très excité

- « Quoi? Racontez! » demanda Harry, content de retrouver les petits plaisirs de la vie tels que découvrir les nouvelles farces et attrapes de ses amis, qui étaient d'ailleurs souvent spectaculaires.

- « Et bien, nous pensons mettre au point une boule de gomme provoquant une pousse accélérée de poils sur la langue »

- « Nous allons appeler ces friandises « ceveusulalangue »

Harry et Ginny pouffèrent à l'entente du nom.

- « Et vous allez l'essayer sur qui? Vous avez toujours des volontaires? »

- « Oh! Oui! Beaucoup! Faut dire qu'on leur permet d'avoir ensuite en avant première et gratuitement les farces qu'ils testent! »

- « Je me demande si je vais pas me porter volontaire » répondit une voix derrière

- « Ron!! » Dis Hermione d'un ton se voulant de reproche mais qui ne parvint à duper personne

- « Alors Harry comment vas tu aujourd'hui? »

- « Beaucoup mieux merci! » dit Harry très sincèrement

- « Que diriez vous de faire un tour dans le parc? » Proposa Ginny d'un ton enjoué

- « C'est une très bonne idée » acquiesça Hermione

Le petite groupe attendit que Ginny fasse un saut rapide sous la douche, et Ron et les Jumeaux en profitèrent pour finir le petit déjeuné de Harry et Ginny sous le regard ahurie d'Hermione qui venait de les voir s'enfiler un premier petit déjeuné très copieux.

Ginny fut rapidement prête et tous partirent en direction du lac.

Harry pris plaisir à respirer une bonne bouffée d'air frais en arrivant dans le parc. Le soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel, mais une légère brise venait tempérer la chaleur de ses rayons.

Fred et George entreprirent de faire la course jusqu'au lac, vite suivis de Ron et Hermione à leur trousse.

- « Cours avec eux Ginny, va t'amuser aussi!! » dit Harry en voyant combien les autres s'amusaient à filer à toute allure vers le lac.

- « Non, je préfère rester avec toi. En plus je n'ai pas vraiment choisi la bonne tenue » dit elle en montrant sa belle jupe longue.

Harry la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui.

- « Je te trouve d'ailleurs ravissante habillée ainsi »

Ginny rougit du compliment et mis son bras sous la chemise de Harry au contact de son dos. Il lui sourit et continuèrent à marcher tranquillement, rigolant de bon cœur en voyant Ron manquer de peu une chute qui promettait d'être magnifique.

En effet, il s'était pris le pied dans une racine et avait continué sa course sur plusieurs mètres le corps à l'horizontale, ne sachant lui même s'il allait réussir à récupérer un équilibre solide.

A leur arrivée, ils les trouvèrent tous assis à l'ombre d'un arbre, essoufflés, en sueur et rouges comme des écrevisses, mais avec des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles.

Harry et Ginny s'installèrent parmi leurs compagnons et la conversation tourna vite en direction des animagi.

- « Combien de temps met on à peu près à maîtriser la transformation » demanda Harry intéressé.

- « Et bien tout dépend de la puissance de l'ani-âme et de la capacité de la personne à l'apprivoiser »

- « Mais encore? Tu ne peux pas être plus précise? » demanda Ron

- « Et bien, cela peu durer de quelques mois à plusieurs années... »

- « Plusieurs années???!!! Tu rigoles là? N'est ce pas?? » avait déclamé Ron surpris et furieux à la fois.

En effet, il savait très bien qu'il n' était pas un garçon que l'on pouvait qualifier de brillant, et de ce fait, la déclaration d'Hermione venait de lui filer le moral dans les baskets.

- « J'ai compris... Je suis sûr que je ferais partie de ceux qui mettent quelques années, si j'y arrive un jour bien sur... » dit il d'un ton affligé.

- « Ne dit pas ça Ron, tu sais très bien que tu vaux bien plus que ce que tu veux bien faire croire. Et puis tu n'es pas seul, nous t'aiderons. De plus, tu as fait de gros progrès depuis l'année dernière!! Et ça tu sembles l'avoir oublié!! » avait affirmé Hermione

BANG!!!! SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- « HAAAAAAAARGH!! »avaient hurlé les 4 jeunes gens tous ensemble.

Ils venaient d'être aspergé par une énorme bombe à eau, qui avait formé une cascade d'eau vraiment très fraîche.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête à l'unisson et découvrirent Fred et George hilares, leur baguette en main.

- « Vous allez me le payer » s'exclama Ron en partant à la poursuite de ses frères, brandissant bien haut sa baguette.

Il fut vite rejoint par Hermione. Harry se leva à son tour et regarda Ginny en lui tendant la main. Celle ci la pris et ils partirent également à la poursuite des jumeaux, courant main dans la main.

Fred et Georges finirent par être bloqué par Ron qui ne se gêna pas pour leur lancer un « locomotor mortis ».Ils entreprirent de les amener tout habillés dans le lac mais ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Le bloque jambe les empêchait de se déplacer, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de gesticuler en tout sens ce qui rendait les choses vraiment difficiles! Mais après de gros efforts et la participation de tous, les jumeaux finirent par atterrir tête première dans l'eau fraîche du lac, et entraînèrent sous les rires de tous, un Ron éberlué par la tournure qu'avait pris la cavalcade buvant la tasse trop surpris pour réagir!

Harry, Ginny et Hermione les rejoignirent et tous s'aspergèrent d'eau, rigolant et se chamaillant à travers les remous causés par leur joie retrouvée. Ils s'amusèrent et rigolèrent comme ils ne l'avaient fait depuis longtemps.

Ils finirent tous par sortir de l'eau et allèrent s'allonger au soleil le temps de sécher un peu.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite au château tenaillés par la faim qu'avaient provoqués ces quelques heures d'éclats de rires. Harry se sentait évidemment fatigué, mais c'était une bonne fatigue, car c'était parce qu'il s'était dépensé.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la grande salle et y découvrirent avec plaisir des plats mis à leur disposition.

Une fois le repas terminé, les adolescents montèrent retrouver leur salle commune. La pièce était agréablement fraîche grâce aux courants d'air crées par les grandes et belles fenêtres restées ouvertes. Ron sorti un échiquier et le disposa sur le sol au milieu de la pièce.  
- « Tu veux jouer Harry? » proposa Ron

- « Oui! Avec ... ARHG!! »

Un éclair blanc venait de fondre sur Harry ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Hedwige semblait heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son maître et comptait bien le lui montrer. Elle s'était posée sur son épaule et mordillait son oreille et ses cheveux à tout va.

- « Heu non merci Ron, je crois que je vais m'occuper d'Hedwige » dit il en lui prodiguant des caresses sollicitées par celle ci.

- « Moi je veux bien jouer alors! » intervint Hermione en s'installant près de l'échiquier pour y positionner ses pièces.

Alors que Harry s'amusait à souffler dans les plumes d'Hedwige pour le plus grand bonheur de celle ci, les jumeaux eux mettaient au point la formule théorique de leur nouveau projet. Hermione elle, semblait en bien mauvaise posture. Il faut bien dire que Ron excellait dans les échecs, pour preuve la magnifique partie qu'il avait joué lors de sa première année alors qu'ils tentaient d'empêcher Rogue de trouver la pierre philosophale.

Ginny elle réfléchissait et semblait préoccupée. Elle se rongeait un ongle, le regard perdu dans le vide.

En fait, elle songeait à la lettre qu'elle avait reçu le matin même. Il s'agissait de Sarah Williams, l'amie de Lily Potter. En fait non, il s'agissait de la lettre de son mari. En effet, d'après la lettre, Sarah avait été tuée par Voldemort lui-même peu de temps avant sa chute. Elle avait laissée une petite fille d'à peine 2 mois et un mari moldu désemparé. D'après la lettre, ils étaient retournés vivre en France, dans sa famille à lui, et leur fille Blanche «étudiait en 6ème année à Beauxbatons. 

Mr Martin écrivait qu'en effet, il avait de nombreuses photos de l'époque de Poudlard avec sa femme, Lily et les autres. Sarah lui avait beaucoup parlé de Lily dès leur rencontre; et lorsqu'il avait aperçut sur la lettre de Ginny le nom de Lily, il s'était tout de suite souvenu d'elle.

Il expliquait qu'il ne pouvait en envoyer tout de suite car il s'agissait de photo « version sorciers » mais que dès que sa fille reviendrait de chez ses grands parents, elle les dupliquerait afin qu'il puisse les envoyer.

Ce Monsieur paraissait vraiment très gentil, et Ginny était sincèrement peinée pour lui. Il était dur de voir que Voldemort avait décimé tant de familles.

  
Elle commençait à réfléchir à une réponse à lui envoyer quand, voyant son état de trouble , Harry l'interrogea.

- « Ca va Ginny ? »

- « Heu... Oui, j'ai juste l'esprit ailleurs »

- « Tu es préoccupée... Tes parents... Je suis désolé tu sais »

- « oui » mentit Ginny.

Ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge, car elle pensait constamment à ses parents et avait peur pour eux, mais la, une autre préoccupation venait de s'ajouter aux autres.

Harry se leva et vint s'installer tout contre Ginny, qui se blottit contre lui. La chaleur et leur courses folle du matin eurent raison d'eux et ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

Harry se trouva de nouveau seul, dans cette pièce lumineuse, mais cette fois ci, il avançaient d'un pas décidé, plus confiant, il savait ce qui l'attendait plus loin.

Il aperçut de nouveau sa mère au loin et accélérait le pas. Alors qu'il touchait presque au but, une deuxième silhouette apparut, plus grande et plus carrée. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les détails s'affinaient et c'est alors qu'il reconnu les cheveux noirs et en bataille de son père. Ses parents étaient la devant lui et se tenaient par la main tout en lui souriant. Un bref instant, tel un flash, le souvenir du miroir du rised revint à sa mémoire. Mais cette fois ci, c'était différent, Harry le sentait, et comme pour confirmer ses pensées, sa mère lui pris la main et Harry en ressenti le contact. A cet instant, Harry se senti comme entouré d'un halo de chaleur et de bien être comme jamais il ne l'avait senti avec une autre personne que Ginny.

Pour rajouter à ce moment magique un peu plus de féerie, son père posa sa main sur son épaule et Harry l'entendit lui murmurer à l'oreille:

- « Bonjour mon fils, viens, nous avons à te parler »

C'était la première fois que Harry entendait la voix de son père autrement que par les cris précédents sa mort. Il la ressentait comme tonique et ferme mais a la fois calme et rassurante.

Ils entreprirent de marcher, Harry entre son ses deux parents, la main de sa mère dans la sienne et la main de son père sur son épaule. Tout en marchant, Lily prit la parole.

- « Avant toute chose Harry, nous sommes fiers de toi. Fier de ce que tu es pour nous, fier de l'homme que tu es devenu et fier de ce que tu as accompli jusqu'à présent, te battant pour les causes qui te sont chères et contre l'injustice et l'inhumanité. Tu ne nous as jamais déçu, tu es toujours venu en aide aux personnes qui en avaient besoins: Hagrid, Sirius... Ginny. Tu n'as jamais laissé tombé personne. »

Lily s'approcha et embrassa tout doucement le front de son fils. James prit la parole à son tour.

- « Malgré tout ce que tu as déjà fait, nous allons te demander d'accomplir une autre et dernière tache, au combien importante. Durant cette épreuve, tu devras écouter ton cœur, accepter l'aide de personnes inattendues, suivre ton bon sens et ne jamais te laisser influencer par les « quand diras t'on » et autres sottises possibles. Mais surtout et avant tout, écoute ton cœur, suis tes sentiments, ils te guideront »

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Ses émotions se bousculaient dans son cœur et il avait l'impression qu'elles empêchaient son cerveau d'assimiler quoi que ce soit. Il était fou de joie d'être avec ses parents et était heureux de ne jamais les avoir déçu. Ils avaient même dit qu'ils avaient étaient fiers! Harry était le plus heureux du monde.

Lily reprit la parole, rompant le fil des pensées de Harry.  
- « Écoute bien mon cœur, nous allons t'aider à notre manière, par le biais d'une prophétie que tu seras le seul à connaître, du moins pour le moment. Ne la dévoile pas sans y avoir mûrement réfléchi. Si tu la dévoile un jour, fais le avec une personne en qui tu as une confiance aveugle, c'est très important. Pour ta sécurité et la sécurité des êtres qui te sont chers, pour ta famille, actuelle mais surtout future. Écoute bien Harry, voilà la prophétie qui permettra peut être de changer le cours de l'histoire: 

Par une nuit hors du... »

Harry fut soudain réveillée par une impression désagréable, cela provenait d'une odeur, une odeur horripilante tant elle était épouvantable.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait toujours à coté de Ginny. Personne d'autre n'était présent dans la salle commune. Harry aperçut un volatile répugnant voler de part et d'autre de la salle commune. Il avait un plumage verdâtre et un liquide jaunâtre et visqueux suintait de chacune de ses plumes.

- « Mais c'est quoi cette odeur. C'est horrible!!! » venait de souffler Harry tout en essayant de retenir sa respiration »

- « Argh!!! Un tomberaide! Quelle horreur » venait de clamer Ginny maintenant aussi totalement réveillée.

- « Un quoi??? »

- 'Viens vite! Sortons d'ici »

Ginny prit la main de Harry et l'entraîna hors de la salle commune à toute allure. Harry la suivi sans poser de questions, trop heureux de fuir l'odeur que dégageait l'oiseau. A peine avaient ils franchit la porte que des petites explosions retentirent.

- « Ca y est! Il pond ses œufs, tu entends? On les entend s'éclater par terre. On a eu chaud! Les œufs dégagent une brume encore plus pestilentielle que l'oiseau lui même. Notre salle commune est foutue! »

Harry l'écoutait à demi-mots. Il venait de se souvenir de son rêve et regrettait de ne pas avoir pu entendre la prophétie dont parlaient ses parents. Mais après tout, ils se dit qu'il avait retrouvé ses parents déjà deux fois de suite en rêve alors pourquoi pas une troisième fois. Ne dit on pas « jamais deux sans trois » après tout?

En chemin ils rencontrèrent Hermione et Ron, les habits un peu froissées, revenant d'une balade en tête à tête autour du château, remarqua Ginny malicieusement.

Elle leur raconta l'intrusion de l'oiseau.

- « Mais c'est un présage de malheur cet oiseau » s'exclama Ron quelque peu effrayé.

- « Ne dis pas de sottises Ron! On dirait Trelawney à parler comme ça! » répliqua Hermione

- « Tu ne crois quand même pas à ce genre d'histoires » questionna Ginny un rien moqueuse.

- « Ha! Je vous cherchais! »

McGonagall venait d'arriver derrière eux.

- « Professeur! Un tomberaide est entrée dans notre salle commune, il a tout saccagé et... » 

Le professeur coupa Ginny dans son élan.

- « Nous sommes au courant, le nécessaire a été fait, votre salle commune sera comme neuve d'ici ce soir »

- « Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle! » dit Ron de bon cœur

- « Les enfants, monsieur le directeur veut vous voir. Où sont Fred et Georges? »

Harry et Ginny ne parurent pas troublés par la question, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ron et de Hermione. En effet, eux savaient qu'ils étaient allés faire des essais pour leur farces et attrapes dans une salle vide du château. Ils cherchaient un mensonge plausible a donner car ils ne pouvaient quand même pas dire la vérité. Comment expliquer qu'ils avaient pris sans permission des ingrédients chez Rogue et Chourave... Les adolescents paraissaient coincés. C'est alors que deux voix retentirent, provoquant un grand soulagement chez Ron et Hermione.

- « Vous nous cherchiez professeur? »

- « Oui, Dumbledore veut vous voir. Je peux savoir où vous étiez? »

- « Nous étions à la bibliothèque. Nous avions besoin de calme pour faire les comptes de notre boutique. »

- « Bon, et bien dépêchez vous, le directeur vous attend »

Les jeunes gens étaient inquiets, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi le directeur voulait les voir et craignaient que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé. Arrivés devant le bureau de Dumbledore, la statue pivota et tous se placèrent sur les marches. Dumbledore les attendait assis devant son bureau. Il leur fit un sourire rassurant voyant leur état d'anxiété.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien »

Les adolescents semblèrent rassurés et s'installèrent sous les conseils de Dumbledore sur le sofa présent en face du bureau.

- « Je reviens de chez vos parents. Ils vont bien et seront à partir de maintenant en parfaite sécurité. Une barrière a été mise en place encore plus performante qu'au square Grimmaurd. La protection est assurée sur la maison, mais aussi sur 1 km de diamètre autour de celle ci, incluant donc le jardin. Dorénavant, seuls vos parents, certains membres de l'ordre du phœnix, tous les enfants Weasley, Harry et Hermione et moi même pouvons y accéder. L'accès est accordé à ces personnes uniquement si les deux conditions suivantes sont respectées: vouloir y entrer de sa propre volonté et avec de bonnes intentions. Si toute autre personne s'approche ou si ces deux conditions ne sont pas respectées, la maison reste invisible, l'accès y est bloqué et une alarme se déclenche. »

- « On peut donc y retourner pour le reste de vacances alors? » demanda Ginny pleine d'espoir.

- « Nous ne préférons pas pour le moment. La menace étant récente, il vaut mieux éviter les allées et venues. Vous y retournerez durant 3 jours à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Harry puis vous reviendrez passer la fin de l'été ici. »

- « Mais ce n'est pas la peine de prendre ce risque » dit Harry sincèrement

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, une brigade de surveillance sera mise en place même si je sais que ce n'est plus nécessaire a présent. Il n'arrivera rien à Arthur et Molly, ne t'en fais pas »

- « D'accord. Merci beaucoup »

- « Fred et Georges Weasley, je sais que d'être éloignés de votre lieu de travail vous cause des pertes et du retard dans votre entreprise c'est pourquoi je mets a votre disposition une salle de classe avec tout le matériel et ingrédients que vous trouverez nécessaire. » dit il en adressant un clin d'œil franc aux jumeaux.

Les adolescents quittèrent tous le bureau et descendirent directement prendre leur repas dans la grande salle. Il était agréable d'y manger durant l'été, la clarté restant tard le soir et illuminant la grande salle. A la fin du repas, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle sur demande pour une séance d'entraînement. Harry put rattraper son retard, et rigola tout autant qu'eux l'avaient fait précédemment à l'évocation des accidents de transformation. Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur les sofas en vue de faire le vide et accueillir les différents ani-âmes. Harry fut surpris d'avoir une quantité de flash représentant des animaux de toutes sortes, allant du veracrasse à la vache, en passant par le vivet doré et le sombral. La sensation lors des visites des ani-âmes était particulière. Ils avaient l'impression de ressentir tout ce que le type d'animal pouvait ressentir comme l'envie de brouter pour la vache ou la nécessité de creuser pour la taupe. 

Une fois la séance terminée, ils allèrent tous directement dans leur salle commune redevenue comme neuve. Une douce et agréable odeur fruitée y régnait et l'air que l'ont y respirait maintenant était bien frais. Ginny était stupéfaite. Elle était persuadée que malgré les sorts « récurvite » l'odeur allait persister, mais la, elle en avait la preuve, tout pouvait revenir dans l'ordre après le passage d'un tel oiseau. Ron parut même circonspect et eut du mal à croire que Ginny et Harry ne leur avait pas fais une blague en inventant la visite de l'oiseau.

Étant tous très fatigué, ils montèrent rapidement dans leur dortoir. Ils décidèrent de rester tous dans le même dortoir, Ginny et Hermione en profitant pour dormir aux cotés de leur petit ami. Les discussions se poursuivirent tard dans la nuit jusqu'à ce que peu à peu la fatigue fit perdre un a un leurs participants. Fred et Georges furent les derniers à sombrer dans les bras de morphée. Alors qu'Hermione s'endormit la tête sur la poitrine de Ron, Ginny elle sombra entourée par les bras protecteurs de Harry.

Harry une fois de plus, se retrouva en compagnie de sa mère et de son père.

- « Bonjour Harry, te revoilà enfin. Écoutes bien, il faut se dépêcher avant que nous soyons encore une fois interrompu. Il est important mon fils que tu prennes connaissance de la prophétie »

Pour la première fois Harry parla:

- « Je t'écoute Maman, mais avant, je voulais vous dire que je vous aime et que vous me manquez. Moi aussi je suis fier de vous avoir pour parents. On pourra se revoir encore en rêve? »

- « Seulement quand tu auras besoin d'aide mon fils. Aller, écoutes bien: » dit James

Alors, à l'unisson les parents de Harry lui transmirent la prophétie:

*Par une nuit hors du temps, marquée par les célestes éléments

*Sera conçu l'enfant du destin, fruit d'un amour souverain

*Pour sa sûreté, il restera d'abord dissimulé

*Mais quand il pointera le bout de son nez, protégé par les éléments déchaînés

*Nul ne pourra l'ignorer, sa force se trouvant multipliée

*Les deux hemi-coeurs a tout jamais réunis

*Scellerons la fin du plus grand ennemi

*Et c'est alors que ressurgirons du passé

*Les ......

- « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHHH!!!!! »

Un cri déchirant et d'une puissance étonnante retentit dans le dortoir. Harry était livide, une sueur froide perlait sur son visage. Il geignait et gémissait. De grosses larmes coulèrent sur sa joue alors que de faibles sanglots sortirent de sa gorge.

- « Shhh, ça va aller, calme toi, c'est fini » dit Ginny tout en tentent de prendre la main de Harry, agrippée fermement aux draps du lit. Elle parvint à le blottir contre elle et se mit à le bercer, le réconforter, l'enveloppant de tout l'amour quelle possédait pour lui. Harry tressaillit puis se détendit dans les bras de Ginny épuisé. Tout doucement, lentement il reprit connaissance. Il était trempé de sueurs et des mèches de cheveux noirs collaient à son front. Ginny le caressa doucement et mis à jour sa cicatrice, elle était écarlate et paraissait suinter. Harry était épuisé, ses amis le regardaient très inquiets mais n'osaient bouger.

Au même moment, à des kilomètres de là, un couple venait de perdre la vie de la main même de Voldemort.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà! Alors vous en dites quoi? Pas trop déçus? Dites moi vos impressions! Si ça va pas, je suis prête à changer alors n'hésitez pas!

****

**LeDjiNn**: Coucou! C'est vrai que dans le chap. précédent, tout se termine bien. Un peu moins dans celui la quand même! Merci beaucoup tes compliments, ça me fait super plaisir! Et puis t'as raison, ça va se mettre a bouger dans les chap. suivant! Bisouxxxxxxxxxx.

****

Deedlit: De rien pour l'avant première, ça m'a fait plaisir!!! Pour celui la aussi, tu auras été la première à le lire jusqu'au bout!! Alors t'en dis quoi? Alors comme ça t'as aimé la réaction des personnages face au réveil d'Harry! J'en suis ravie!! Pour la pensine, j'avais pas prévue de le faire comme ça. Au départ c'était juste le récit d'Harry, puis au dernier moment cette idée m'est venue alors j'ai tenté le coup! Rho!! Alors comme ça t'as pas compris le rapprochement avec les « bounes »? Ce sont deux profs de défense contre les forces du mal, c'est peut être ça que tu avais oublié. Parce que c'est évident non? Lol Et voilà! Toutes tes questions sur la prophétie ont une réponse. Ça te va comme je l'ai présenté? J'espère!! Et biensur que j'ai adoré tes fics! D'ailleurs j'ai bien hâte d'en lire les suites!! Aller au boulot! Lol. Pleins de gros bisouxxx ma mistinguette à moi!

****

**Olivier1****:** un bisou??? Cool!! Merci!!! Ça va bcp mieux grâce à ça!!! ;o) Des études d'informatique! Je sais qui je contacterais la prochaine fois que mon ordi fait des siennes!! (non je rigole! T'inquiète!) Mais voyons! Faut pas penser dans ce sens!! C'est Harry qui est tip top pas Voldemort qui est nul! Tu me casses tout mon effet du chapitre là mdr !!! Encore raté!! Décidément!! Mdr! Pour les profs de DCFM c'est le prochain chapitre qui devrait t'en apprendre plus! Soit pas si pessimiste! Je suis sure que tu ferais un honorable Olivier Potter capable de contrecarré les plans de voldemort et de massacrer se mangemorts pas vrai? Lol. Aller bisouxxx j'espère que ce chap t'as plu!

** **

**chen**Contente que les retrouvailles t'aient plu! Et oui, Harry deviendra un Animagus mais c'est pas de si tôt! Mais promis, il le deviendra!! Bisoux et merci pour ta review!

****

**Alpo** La voilou la suite!! T'en dit quoi? En tout cas j'ai bien aimé le « waouh » de la dernière fois!! Merciii bcp! Bisoussssssssssss

****

Raphou Merci pour le qualificatif! Ca me fait super plaisir! Et voilà la suite!! Bisouxxxxxxxx

** **

marie Quoi?? T'aime po ma fic? Bouhouhou je pleure! Ah non! Ouf! (mag prend le temps de lire jusqu'au bout les phrases!!) Oh!! Tu l'adores?? Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii et pleins de bisoux pour toi!

****

**andadrielle**La voilou la suite, dsl mais j'ai fait au plus vite! Et tu sais quoi? J'ai pleins de choses derrière la tete!! Non, c'est pas une ereur le truc des chapitre, c'est juste que quand la fic est en 40eme page je la met a jour pour la remonter un peu. Mais je triche plus promis! Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Lily-Sam: Digne d'un scénario de film?? T'as gané! On dirait une pivoine moi maintenant!! En tout cas, merci bcp!! Que les bisouxx soient avec toi!!! Lol

****

lyly Et voilà la suite! Elle te plait? J'espère de tout cœur! Bisouxxxxxxxxx

****

**marion-moune** une écrivaine!! Trop fort! J'en demandais pas tant, mais ça fait super plaisir! Merciiiiiiiiiiii. Pleins de bisoux pour toi!

****

Mel Heureuse que tu sois pas décue! Et voilou la suite! Bisouxxxxxxxxxx

****

**godric2** L'evasion de Harry t'as plu? Tant mieux car j'ai changé 46 fois d'avis, j'arrivais pas à me décider! Lol. Pour le nom, c'est sur qu'il n'est pas commun! Le tien est très joli à l'oreille mais c'est pas ça... Dsl D'ailleurs, vous pouvez tous aider godric2 pour le trouver si ça vous tente. Je répète les lettres du prénom: aayylrm. Bisouxxxx et perd pas courage pour le prénom, j'attends avec impatience ta prochaine proposition!

****

**Winny**Toi je te boude tant que t'auras pas commencé ton autre chapitre! Na! Non mais! Aller au boulot et que ça saute!! Lol bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

teddyjes : Une review de ma petite sœur!!! Chouette! Mais non je suis pas vilaine! Hein dit que je suis pas vilaine!! Mdr! Contente que ce chap t'ai plus et tant mieux si j'ai reussi a faire passer quelques emotions ça veut dire que je m'améliore. En tout cas je reste sur ma position. Ta fic a toi est pas comparable a la mienne et loin de la! Ca n'a rien a voir, toi tu écris merveilleusement bien!. Aller a bientôt et met toi vite au boulot pour Célia!! ;o). Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilou!! Je vous remercie à tous pour les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Pour le titre du prochain chap je ne l'ai pas encore décidé. Je ne pourrais pas mettre de suite tt de suite car la je pars une semaine en Espagne (1000 kilomètres de trajets rien que pour l'allé et après re belote pour le retour, ça en fait de la fic à écrire!! Lol), et apres j'ai une semaine de cours ou je pourrais taper ce que j'aurais écrits mais pas autant que je voudrais car les journées sont chargées et il faut bosser..  
Aller bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx à tous!

****

Winnie06


	11. 10 Un anniversaire sur les traces du pas...

Salut tous le monde!! Comment allez vous? Je suis vraiment désolée du retard!!! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas! En tout cas merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews!!!! Vous étés vraiment extra!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

10. Un anniversaire sur les traces du passé

Harry se réveilla dans les murs familiers de l'infirmerie. Il commençait à la maudire, y séjournant un peu trop souvent à son goût. Ginny se trouvait à son chevet, appuyé sur le matelas, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés, assoupie. Derrière elle se trouvaient Ron et Hermione adossés l'un contre l'autre, ayant probablement tenté de rester réveiller. Un peu plus loin, Fred et Georges, assis par terre appuyés contre un lit, les mentons sur leur poitrine.

- « Comment vas tu Harry? »

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas senti la présence de Dumbledore qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de son lit.

- « Mis à part un mal de tête terrible, ça peut aller »

- « Te souviens tu de quelque chose? Te souviens tu de hier soir? »

- « J'étais en train de rêver. Je rêvais de mes parents. Tout cela semblait si réel. Mon père et ma mère me prévenaient de quelque chose, et... » 

Harry stoppa net se rappelant les conseils de ses parents.

- « ...Et j'ai soudain sentit ma tête comme traversée par la foudre. Mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Je n'ai rien vu de l'attaque. Ni rien sentit. C'était si différent... Je me souviens seulement d'une chaleur apaisante vers laquelle je me suis laissé aller »

- « La chaleur c'est Ginny... »

- « Ginny? »

- « Quand je suis arrivé, prévenu par Fred et George que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'ai trouvé Ron et Hermione dehors. Une lumière vive s'était dégagée de vous deux. Une lumière chaude, tellement chaude que Ron et Hermione ont du sortir de la pièce. Quand je suis entré, tout était fini, je t'ai trouvé blottit dans les bras de Ginny. Personne ne s'est se qui s 'est réellement passé. Tu semblait dormir paisiblement et Ginny elle était épuisée. Elle ne se souvient pas non plus de ce qui s'est passé. »

Harry n'était pas si étonné par le récit de Dumbledore. Il sentait que depuis quelques temps il se passait quelque chose de différent avec Ginny. C'était comme si un lien plus fort les unissaient depuis qu'ils avaient cru tout deux se perdrent en ce début d'été.

- « Et que s'est il passé cette nuit? Qui Voldemort a-t-il attaqué? C'était si puissant la douleur à ma cicatrice... »

- « Et bien, il... Il a tué deux personnes, un couple a vrai dire. Nous tentions de les mettre sous protection quand cela est arrivé. Mais nous n'avons rien pu faire. »

- « Qui sont ils? » Dit Harry la voix tremblante. « Pas Arthur et Molly?? Non pas eux?§ »

- « Il s'agit de Frank et Alice Londubat »

- « Ho non! Mais comment je comprends pas? Comment pouvaient ils gêner Voldemort? »

- « Au début de l'été un remède a été mis au point et testé sur eux. Il s'est avéré très efficace. Les Londubat ont peut a peu refait surface et retrouvé leur comportement normal. Seulement, leur mémoire commençait également a refaire surface et ils commençaient à se rappeler des bribes d'informations sur Voldemort. C'est pour cette raison que nous devions les mettre en sécurité avec Neville et sa grand-mère. Une maison dans une banlieue calme avait été trouvée et la mise sous protection de celle-ci était quasiment achevée. Nous avions décidé de faire le transfert de nuit pour plus de sécurité et avions entamé avec les parents de Neville la dernière étape qui devait rendre la maison inviolable. C'est durant cette période que les participants sont le plus vulnérable. A cet instant c'est l'énergie du désespoir qui est utilisée. Elle est puisée au plus profond du cœur et c'est pourquoi sa puissance est repérable pour qui sait la chercher. Voldemort s'est servi de celle ci pour repérer Frank et Alice. Il a pris de grands risques à venir en personne. Les parents de Neville devaient posséder des informations vraiment préjudiciables pour Voldemort. Il a utilisé la faille restante au cœur de la maison pour y transplaner et attaquer. Les aurors n'ont rien eu le temps de faire, il semblait comme enragé. Un dôme l'entourait empêchant quiconque d'agir. Il a ensuite lancé un Avada Kevadra d'une puissance phénoménale touchant les deux Londubat de plein fouet et a transplané instantanément. Un souffle incroyable s'est crée faisant tomber la grand mère de Neville qui courait vers Alice et Franck. Elle a été blessée, mais rien d'alarmant. Elle va rester à St Mangouste le temps de se remettre du choc. Neville va donc passer la fin de l'été ici avec vous.»

- « Pauvre Neville. Après avoir vu ses parents revenir à la vie réelle il les voit disparaître. Voldemort... Je le déteste. Un jour je le tuerais. Il paiera pour tous le mal qu'il a fait! » dit Harry alors que des flammes de rage apparaissaient dans ses yeux.

- « Nous prendrons soin de Neville »

- « Très bien »

Quand Harry leva les yeux, tous étaient réveillés et vu leur air consternés, ils avaient du suivre toute la conversation. Dumbledore quitta l'infirmerie pour rejoindre son bureau.

Harry pris la main de Ginny et l'embrassa tendrement.  
- « Merci pour cette nuit »

Ginny lui répondit pas un sourire puis tous regagnèrent la grande salle pour manger.

Les conversations tournèrent toutes autour de Neville et de ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit. Les jeunes gens se demandaient comment aborder Neville. Ils étaient gênés et ne voulaient pas faire de gaffe. Il fut convenu de faire en fonction du comportement de Neville. S'il avait besoin d'en parler ils le feraient, mais s'il voulait rester un peu seul sans en parler ils le laisseraient tranquille. 

Ils consacrèrent la matinée à poursuivre intensivement leur entraînement. A leur grand étonnement ils avançaient assez vite! Peut être était ce du au fait qu'ils s'entraînaient souvent, mais les efforts portaient leurs fruits. Pour l'instant seule Hermione parvenait à voir son ani-âme mais les autres voyaient tout de même se préciser la catégorie.

L'heure du déjeuné arriva vite et fut de nouveau centrée sur l'arrivée de Neville. Ils décidèrent qu'afin d'engager l'après midi plus facilement ils feraient tous ensemble une partie de quidditch si Neville était d'accord.

Ils sortirent ensuite dans le parc, profitant de la belle journée ensoleillée. Ils s'allongèrent sous un arbre et firent la description des ani-âmes qui venaient chacun les visiter.

- « A toi de commencer Harry, raconte ce que tu vois » dit Hermione avec entrain.

- « Pourquoi moi d'abord??? »

- « Et pourquoi pas? Il faut bien que quelqu'un commence » rétorqua Ron

- « Bon, ça va, je vous dis. Ce matin je n'ai vu que des oiseaux. Ils y en avaient qui avaient des formes vraiment bizarres et d'autres étaient tout simplement immondes. Mais ils sont tous ailés. Je crois que ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir voler sans mon balai!!! »

- « Cool! »

- « Et toi Ginny tu vois quoi? »

- « C'est pas encore tout a fait défini. Je vois des biches, des poneys, des ânes, des chevaux, mais malheureusement je vois aussi des vaches et des chèvres. J'avoue que je préfèrerais la biche à la vache!! » dit elle d'un air penaud qui fit rire tous le monde.

- « A nous! » Dit Fred

- « Nous voyons toutes sortes de singes. Des petits, des grands, des poilus, des pelés... »

- « Même le tout bizarre avec le maquillage sur la figure et le postérieur rouge et pelé » dit George entraînant un fou rire général.

- « Des singes!!!??? Vous rigolez la? » pouffa Ron manquant de s'étrangler sous les regards ravis de ses frères.

- « Et toi qui est si malin tu vois quoi? » dit Fred espérant pouvoir se moquer de son petit frère.

- « Euh... Et bien moi je vois des chats, des lions, des lynx et des... Hyènes. »

- « Je suis sure que tu ferais une très bonne hyène!! Tu ricanes comme elles » dit George avec délectation

- « Ce qui compte c'est que je ne sois pas tombé sur un rongeur! Le reste je m'en fous! Et toi Hermione? Tu vois quoi? »

- « Moi, je pense que mon ani-âme est l'écureuil? Je ne vois que ça depuis quelques jours »

- « On aurait pu s'en douter!! Tu avais déjà les incisives! » gloussa Ron

- « Ron! T'as fini oui! Moi je trouve ça super cool l'écureuil Hermione, tu pourras grimper partout, te faufiler et c'est très habile en plus » Dit Ginny en regardant Ron d'un regard plus que noir

- « Et je pourrais mordre aussi! » Dit Hermione en jetant un regard en quoi à Ron qui devint écarlate!

- « Hé! Regardez! Une calèche arrive. Ce doit être Neville « dit Harry coupant net tous les rires.

La calèche s'arrêta devant l'entrée principale et laissa sortir un Neville sérieux qui regardait ses chaussures en jouant avec les graviers présents sur le sol.

A leur arrivée, Dumbledore leva sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon, lui signalant l'arrivait de ses amis.

- « Bonjour Neville » dit Harry le premier

- « B'jour Harry. Je suis content que tu ailles mieux » dit t il timidement

- « Beaucoup mieux! Et toi... Heu... Ca va? Tu sais, on est désolés pour tes parents »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les jeunes gens. Il sembla durer une éternité et personne ne savait comment le romprez. Voyant leur malaise, Dumbledore intervint.

- « Je compte sur vous bien vous occuper de votre camarade. »

- « Bien sur professeur! » dirent en cœur les élèves.

Il s'éloigna ensuite, les laissant seuls.

Tous voyaient les stigmates du chagrin sur le visage de Neville. Il avait du pleurer beaucoup et avait les yeux rouges et bouffis.

- « Aller! On va se balader » Proposa Ginny prenant le bras de Neville et engageant la promenade. Celui ci la regarda d'abord surpris puis lui répondit par un timide sourire.

*Elle est incroyable, pensa Harry, elle sait vraiment quoi faire pour mettre à l'aise son entourage. Elle est fantastique!*

- « Alors tu viens Harry! »

- « Oui!! » dit il en lui répondant par un sourire charmeur qui fit fondre Ginny

Après une longue balade au bras de Ginny, Neville semblait plus détendu. Ron en profita pour lui demandé s'il voulait faire une partie de quidditch et la proposition fut acceptée. N'étant pas assez, et sous les conseils de Fred et Georges, ils décidèrent d'aller chercher Tonks et Rémus pour compléter les équipes.

Ils partirent avec enthousiasme vers le terrain, se distribuant les postes des équipes.

Harry garda son poste d'attrapeur tout comme Ron son poste de gardien. Fred et Georges retrouvèrent avec plaisir leurs postes de batteurs. Ginny gardait son poste de poursuiveuse qu'elle avait obtenu après la réintégration de Harry dans l'équipe suite au départ d'Ombrage. Hermione fut investit du poste de gardienne tandis que Lupin et Tonks héritaient des postes de poursuiveurs.

La répartition tenta d'être équitable. On avait d'un coté Fred, Hermione, Ginny, Lupin et de l'autre George, Ron, Neville et Tonks.

Les cagnards et le vif d'or furent libérés et c'est Harry qui marqua le début de la partie en lançant le souaffle dans les airs.

Les débuts furent chaotiques voire même hilarants! Hermione fermait les yeux à l'arrivée du souaffle, manquant à chaque fois de tomber de son balai. Ron hurlait à l'autre bout du terrain, tentant d'abord de lui donner des conseils puis crachant et pestant contre elle voyant qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas. Pour Neville, le résultat n'était guère meilleur. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça et n'arrivait pas à lancer le souaffle correctement. Il faillit pâma assommer la pauvre Hermione en vouant marquer un but.

Ils furent tous étonnés de voir que Lupin était très doué. Il jouait très bien et avait même fait des enchaînement laissant les ados sans voix. Petit a petit Hermione prit confiance et se débrouilla de mieux en mieux. Au grand soulagement de Ron, elle parvenait maintenant à arrêter un but sur deux.

Au bout d'un moment, ils commencèrent à se lasser de voir Harry attraper le vif d'or têtes les 10 minutes et ils décidèrent de changer les postes de chacun. Harry et Ginny récupèrent les postes de batteurs, Fred et George devinrent des poursuiveurs tout comme Ron et Hermione. Lupin et Tonks héritèrent des postes de gardien et Neville celui d'attrapeur. Les changements promettaient une bonne partie de rigolade!

En effet, tous s'amusèrent cent fois plus. Le terrain était ponctué d'éclats de rire et de cris. Harry et Ginny s'éclataient à se renvoyer les cognards, s'amusant à viser Fred, George, Ron et Lupin épargnant les « petits nouveaux ». Lupin et Tonks faisaient des gardiens pitoyables mais il était si drôle de les voir partir a chaque fois vers l'anneau opposé, que personne ne leur en voulait. Fred et George avaient pris un malin plaisir à se mettre en compétition mais Hermione et Ron étaient la pour tempérer leurs ardeurs. Quand à Neville, personne n'en croyait ses yeux. Il était transformé et se débrouillait admirablement bien pour une première partie. C'était vraiment spectaculaire.  
Leur partie fut stoppée par de gros nuages menaçants. Sur le chemin du retour, Neville reçu une quantité de compliments et devint rapidement écarlate. Il n'avait pas l'habitude mais semblait quand même apprécier cela! Jamais il n'avait cru qu'il pourrait valoir quelque chose au quidditch, alors recevoir des compliments^paraissait irréel.

Le jour du départ au terrier arriva. Ils se levèrent de bonne heure afin de prendre un porto loin à 8h00 qui avait été mis en place dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Le réveil fut difficile pour le groupe. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de bavarder tard, tous entassés dans un seul et même dortoir, ayant rajouté des matelas gonflables pour tous y rentrer, profitant du privilège qui leur été accordé jusqu'à la rentée.

Les entraînements d'animagus étaient aussi intensif. Neville avait été mis au parfum, n'ayant pas l'envie de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Il faisait partie intégrante du groupe d'amis et ils se confiaient tout. Il décida de tenter lui aussi, peu convaincu de pouvoir y arriver un jour, mais tous décidèrent de l'aider autant que possible afin qu'il ne reste pas à la traîne.

L'heure de partir approchant, ils se rendirent tous dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui ci leur présenta un portauloin représenté par un vieux bocal de confiture vide. Ils n'attendaient plus que Tonks et Rémus qui ne devaient pas tarder à arriver. Dumbledore en profita pour leur expliquer le programme.

- « Donc vous allez partir pour trois jours. Voici vos lettres de fournitures, vous allez aller sur le chemin de traverse alors profitez pour faire vos achats. Neville voici une bourse remise par ta grand mère. Elle t'offre en plus un petit supplément pour que tu t'achètes quelque chose qui te fait plaisir. Gardez bien votre portauloin, c'est lui qui vous servira pour revenir. Ne quittez jamais vos professeurs. »

- « Et vous pourrez venir demain professeur? » demanda Harry avec espoir

- « J'en suis désolé mais je ne pense pas pouvoir être présent. J'ai une affaire urgente à régler. »

- « D'accord, je comprends » dit Harry, parvenant mal à cacher sa déception.

Lupin et Tonks arrivèrent enfin et tous purent toucher le portauloin les transportant instantanément dans le salon des Weasley. 

Mrs Weasley fondit telle une fusée sur chacun des ses enfants. Aucun n'échappa à ses etreintes. Ginny était contente de retrouver sa mère. Elle avait tout fait pour cacher sa peine a Harry dans le but de l'épargner, mais ces derniers temps avaient vraiment étaient difficiles pour elle.

- « Harry!! Quel plaisir de te voir rétabli! On a eu si peur tu sais. On voulait venir te voir dès ton réveil, mais la situation ne nous l'a pas permis. Comment te sens tu? Tu veux t'asseoir? Tu veux te reposer ou bien manger? »

- « Maman!! Laisse le respirer! Tu l'embêtes tu vois pas?De toutes façons tu ne lui laisses même pas le temps de répondre » dit George afin de charrier un peu sa mère

- « Merci Mme Weasley d'avoir pris soin de moi cet été, Ginny m'a dit tout ce que vous aviez fait, c'était très gentil »

- « Ah!! Vous voyez que je ne l'embête pas! Merci mon petit Harry mais c'était bien normal enfin! » en rosissant aux remerciements de Harry.

Molly se tourna vers Neville et l'émotion sembla la submerger.

- « Mon pauvre poussin » dit elle en prenant Neville dans ses bras et en l'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

Neville parut d'abord gêné, mais fini par prendre plaisir à cette étreinte et se laissa aller à pleurer dans les bras de Molly. C'est la première fois qu'il pleurait depuis qu'il avait rejoint Poudlard. Ses amis s'éclipsèrent afin de respecter sa pudeur et allèrent faire un tour dans le jardin.

Molly réapparut dans le jardin et leur demanda de venir. Arthur n'allait pas tarder à arriver et ils en profitèrent pour ranger leurs affaires. Harry et Neville partagerait la chambre de Ron et Hermione celle de Ginny.  
A leur retour dans le salon, Arthur était présent mais il n'était pas seul! Percy était également présent avec sa petite amie, Pénélope. Tous deux resplendissaient de bonheur et semblaient filer le parfait amour. Après la seconde séance d'étreintes de la matinée, Percy pris la parole.

- « Hum hum... Puisqu'une grande partie de la famille est réunie, je vais en profiter pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. Je viens de demander la main de Pénélope et elle et son père ont acceptés! Nous nous marions à Noël!! »

- « HOOOOOOO! Par Merlin! Mon petite bébé se marie! C'est fantastique. Toutes mes félicitations! » Dit Molly, la voix ondulante prise par des sanglots serrant son fils et sa future belle fille dans ses bras.

- « Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages Pénélope! » déclara Fred attristé

- « Il a raison, la pauvre. Quand elle verra qui est le vrai Percy » renchérit George

- « Vous la ferme!! » Dit Percy devenu écarlate.

Tous partirent dans des effusions de félicitations. Molly était folle de joie et parlait déjà d'envie de gâter un premier petit enfant.  
- « Ne faites pas comme Bill et Charlie qui sont mariés depuis plus d'un an et qui me font languir!! »

- « Mais Maman, tu as déjà une petite fille, Léa. »

- « Je sais mais ce n'est pas pareil. C'est la fille de la femme de Bill, je l'adore, mais je veux un petit enfant de l'un de mes enfants... »

Chacun pris la poudre de cheminette pour arriver au chemin de traverse.

- « Moi je m'occupe des livres » décréta Molly

Percy et Pénélope suivaient Molly alors que Arthur, Rémus et Tonks décidèrent d'encadrer les adolescents durant leurs achats.

- « Madame Guipure, prêt à porter pour mage et sorciers. Quelqu'un a besoin de nouvelles robes? » demanda Tonks

Plusieurs « moi » fusèrent parmi les jeunes gens.

- Très bien! Va pour Madame Guipure »

Ils firent le renouvellement de leur robes d'école, ayant tous bien trop grandi pour garder celles de l'année précédente. Harry pris également une robe pour le bal de Noël. Elle était d'un très joli vert, vert forêt précisément. Le velours de la cape était léger et celle ci semblait voler sur un coussin d'air quand Harry se déplaçait, créant de jolis reflets dorés. Ginny sembla craquer pour une robe jaune d'or et l'essaya poussée par Harry.

- « Wouahou!! Tu es magnifique Ginny »

En effet, cet adjectif la qualifiait bien. La robe lui allait à ravir. La couleur illuminait son visage et faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. Le tissu dans lequel elle était faite semblait scintiller telle de la poussière d'étoile, conférant à Ginny une aura majestueuse. Elle était vraiment de toute beauté dans cette robe, elle paraissait presque irréelle tant son image se rapprochait de celle d'un ange. Harry en avait le souffle coupé.

- « Je ne peux pas, elle est trop chère et puis de toutes façons j'en ai déjà une »

- « Mais Ginny »

- « Y'a pas de « mais Ginny », Aller on y va »

Harry suivit a regret Ginny. Sa décision était prise et elle ne semblait pas vouloir en changer.

Neville fit un saut pour chez « Ollivander » pour acheter une nouvelle baguette. Le gérant ne parut pas étonné, d'après ses dires, Neville venait quasiment chaque année pour changer de baguette, au grand désespoir de la grand mère de celui ci. Le choix fut long! Aucune baguette ne semblait vouloir suivre le pauvre Neville...

- « Elle sait ce qui l'attend » murmura Fred en rigolant.

Une fois la baguette choisie et le reste des achats effectués, ils se dirigèrent vers l'incontournable boutique vendant des accessoires pour le quidditch. Une ribambelle de gamins avaient le nez écrasé sur la vitrine, les yeux écarquillés au possible, le visage illuminé par un sourire d'une largeur extraordinaire.

- « Hé papa!! Regarde! Ils ont fini la construction, ce n'est plus un prototype! Tu m'en achètes un? Allez!! Dis papa! Steuplaiiiit je serais sage comme une image et je ferais tous mes devoirs. Tu m'en achètes un, dis papa, dis, tu m'en achètes un? Aller dis ouiiiiiiiii! » suppliait un petit garçon.

- « Tu es trop petit Timmy, quand tu seras à Poudlard on verra. »

De grosses larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues du petit garçon alors que sa lèvre inférieures se mettait à trembler dangereusement.

- « Mais y'aura plus d'éclat ardent quand je serais à Poudlard » dit le petit garçon tout en reniflant

- « Mais y'aura mieux tu verras »

- « Mais c'est celui la que je veux!!! »

Le père pris son petit garçon dans les bras et le souleva pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

- « Il te plait vraiment ce balai? »

- « Oh oui! »

- « Tu promets de bien travailler à l'école? »

- « Oui! »

- « Ta mère va me tuer... Mais bon.. Aller on y va l'acheter ce balai oui ou non? »

- « Oh merci papa!!! T'es le meilleur papa du monde! ».

Le petit garçon entra dans la boutique en sautillant d'excitation.

Harry profita de leur départ pour s'approcher et pu voir le balais qui était tout simplement impressionnant. Le manche était en bois d'acajou et brillait sous le verni. A l'extrémité du manche était inscrit en lettre d'or le nom du balai et une petite boussole y était incrustée. Les brindilles dorées étaient parfaitement alignées et l'ensemble avait une allure incroyable. Tous étaient en admiration.

- « Tu crois que si je fais pareil que le petit papa va me l'acheter? » demanda Ron en adressant à Ginny un clin d'œil

- « Tu peux toujours rêver Ron! » lui répondit son père derrière lui.

- Ca ne coûtait rien d'essayer » dit Ron en rigolant

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement de la vitrine trouvant qu'ils se faisaient du mal pour rien et leurs achats terminés décidèrent de rejoindre le reste du groupe qui devaient les attendre au chaudron baveur à l'heure qu'il était. 

Molly, Percy et Pénélope leur firent de grands signes pour leur indiquer leur présence. La table était encombrée de livres au point de faire disparaître la pauvre Molly.

Neville montra le cadeau qu'il avait choisir pour sa grand mère puis tous rentrèrent au terrier.

La journée se déroula sans soucis entre les préparatifs de la fête, les moqueries de Fred et George au sujet du futur mariage de leur frère aîné et les gestes tendres de Molly, auxquels Harry et Neville ne furent pas laissés pour compte.

Le soir, il fut difficile d'envoyer tous le monde au lit. Il y en avait toujours un qui traînait dans la chambre de l'autre et Mrs Weasley finit par abdiquer, renonçant à leur courir après au risque de devenir folle. Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville et Ginny finirent par tous dormir entassés dans la même chambre, aux petites heures du matin, sans avoir oublié à minuit tapante de se jeter sur Harry tous ensemble pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Mais le meilleur au goût de Harry fut le baiser passionné donné par Ginny.

- « Ne compte pas sur moi pour te souhaiter ton anniversaire comme ça » avait dit Ron amusé.

Le matin a leur réveil, la maison était resplendissante. Des banderoles, des ballons et des serpentins multicolores trônaient dans toute la maison et le jardin. Une table avait même était disposée dans le jardin pour accueillir les cadeaux. Ils y en avait déjà quelques uns de déposés venant de la famille Weasley.

- « Il va falloir que tu attendes Harry! Et fais attention, je suis sure que Maman a mis une protection pour que personne n'y touche »

- « Bon anniversaire chaton! » dit Molly tout en serrant très fort Harry dans ses bras.

- « Merci Mrs Weasley. C'est magnifique tout ce que vous avez fait! »

- « Harry! » dit elle à la fois exaspérée et attendrie par la pudeur de Harry

- « Heu!! Pardon! Merci Molly! » dit il rougissant

- « Ah! C'est mieux comme ça! Les invités n'arriveront pas tout de suite. Aller à la cuisine, il y a de quoi grignoter et après filez vous préparer!!»

- « Les invités??? » demanda Harry à Ginny une fois arrivé à la cuisine

- « Oui! Il y a plein de monde qui doit venir! »

- « Mais qui? »

- « A ça c'est une surprise!! » dit Ginny heureuse d'avoir éveillé la curiosité de Harry.

Une fois leurs estomacs rassasiés, ils partirent tous à l'étage pour se préparer. Harry ne savait pas quoi mettre. Il n'avait jamais été le centre d'intérêt d'une fête et ne savait pas quelle tenue adopter. Sur les conseils de Ron, il mit un pantalon beige clair en toile fine avec une chemise bleue pale, à manche courtes.

- « Tu crois que je mets une cravate? »

- « C'est indispensable!! »

Il associa donc à sa chemise une cravate d'un bleu un peu plus soutenu.

- « Ca va comme ça? Tu crois que Ginny va aimer? »

- « Je te trouve magnifique répondit une voix féminine derrière lui tout en l'enserrant par la taille.

Quand il se retourna ils resta un moment sans voix. Ginny portait une jolie jupe portefeuille bleue, plissée légèrement par endroit, qui lui arrivait juste au dessus du genou. Elle était agrémentée d'une fine ceinture métallique aux reflets argentés. En haut elle portait un petit chemisier blanc noué au dessus du nombril, laissant paraître sa taille fine. L'ensemble était du plus bel effet et semblait avoir l'incidence voulue sur Harry.

- « Bin alors Harry? Tu dis plus rien? » demanda Ginny en lui adressant un sourire taquin

- « Y'a pas de mot pour qualifier ce que je vois » parvint-il à articuler ce qui fit rougir au plus haut point Ginny.

- « Vient que j'arrange ta cravate »

- « On dirait Maman » déclara Ron

- « Toi tais toi et descend! Maman t'attend »

Ron partit accompagné de Neville en direction du salon laissant derrière lui Harry et Ginny.

- « Enfin seuls » dit elle accompagnant sa phrase d'un baiser.

- « Je te trouve vraiment très belle Ginny » dit il en plaçant ses mains sur la taille de Ginny et en la rapprochant doucement de lui.

- « J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira » dit elle en se collant au plus près du torse de Harry.

- « Ta présence est le plus beau des cadeaux »

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Ginny passa sa main dans les cheveux de Harry alors que lui plaça sa main dans le creux des reins de Ginny lui prodiguant de douces caresses. Harry pris le chemin de la nuque de Ginny et celle ci cambra sa tête en arrière sous la douceur de ses baisers.

- « Ils nous attendent en bas » soupira Ginny rompant les baisers de Harry qui devenaient de plus en plus audacieux.

- « Bon si il faut y aller » répondit Harry en lui déposant un tout petit baiser sur les lèvres.

- « Oui » dit elle en offrant le même tendre baiser

Ils finirent par arrêter à regret et prirent la direction des escaliers mains dans la mains. Arrivés dans le jardin, un tumulte de voix éclata:

- « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIRE! » s'écrièrent tous les invités alors que Harry se trouvait pris dans un tourbillon de confettis colorés.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, toute l'équipe de quidditch était la, il y avait aussi Hagrid, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati et Padma Patil et même le professeur McGonagal.

Harry était sans voix ce qui provoqua les rires de ses amis. Tout ce monde réuni rien que pour lui! Il sentait la joie monter peu à peu en lui et leur fit un fabuleux sourire.

Après avoir salué tous les convives, ils s'installèrent à la table joliment décorée par Molly. Toutes sortes de sucreries jonchait la table et Molly arriva avec un énorme gâteau au chocolat surmonté de bougies dans les mains. On pouvait y lire dessus « Joyeux Anniversaire Harry » et entre les bougies se trouvaient les vifs d'or en caramel.

Après avoir fait son vœu un sourire aux lèvres, Harry souffla les bougies d'une seule traite sous les applaudissements de tous.

Un brouhaha s'élevait de la table alors que tous dégustaient le gâteau de Mrs Weasley qui reçue des tas de compliments sur ses talents de pâtissière. Des piaillements jaillirent au niveau de Fred et George puis tous se mirent à scander à l'unisson:

- « Les cadeaux, les cadeaux, les cadeaux!! »

Ils firent approcher Harry de la table qui était à présent bien achalandée de beaux paquets et alors qu'il était devenu écarlate, le prièrent de commencer à les ouvrir.

- « Tiens commence par celui la! Ca vaudra mieux si tu ne veux pas le retrouver dans un sale état » dit Fred avec un sourire espiègle.

Harry pris la boite interloqué, se demandant ce que les jumeaux lui avaient mijoté. Ils sentit la boite frétiller et lança un regard interrogateur et quelque peu inquiet en direction de Ron puis se décida à l'ouvrir.

Une petite boule de poils de couleur grise sortit telle une fusée de la boite, grimpa le long du bras de Harry et fit plusieurs tours autour de son cou en couinant.

- « Mais qu'est ce que c'est? »demanda Harry sous les regard amusé et les rires de ses amis.

- « C'est un écureuil et c'est de nous » dirent Fred et George

- « Merci c'est gentil! Mais... »

- « On l'a recueilli au début de l'été alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé et le hic c'est qu'il fourre son museau partout et un jour il est ...comment dire... Malencontreusement tombé dans une de notre préparation « Super speed » et disons que ça a apparemment une un effet définitif chez lui. Et comme on peut pas mettre tous nos trucs sous clef et que maman ne peut plus rien faire avec lui dans les pattes et bien... On te l'offre. Tu es maintenant l'heureux propriétaire d'un adorable petit écureuil! »

- « Adorable! C'est plutôt un cadeau empoisonné » dit Seamus en rigolant alors que l'écureuil s'était perché sur la tête de Harry regardant tour à tour tous les invités.

Harry continua à ouvrir les cadeaux avec le petit animal se baladant sur lui en tout sens. Pour être speed il était vraiment speed!

Il eut plusieurs autres petits cadeaux de Fred et George, essentiellement des échantillons de farces et attrapes.  
De Arthur et Molly, il reçu un nécessaire à écriture comprenant un plumier en bois de chêne, une plume duveteuse bleue nuit, des parchemins, de la cire ainsi qu'un magnifique cachet à ses initiales.

- « C'est Magnifique! Merci! »

- « Essaye le cachet Harry » l'encouragea Ginny.

Il fit fondre un peu de cire avec sa baguette et posa son cachet sur celle ci. Le H et le P étaient entremêlés, rappelant à Harry qu'il était indéniablement lié au passé, au passé de ses parents. Cependant, il apprécia la petite touche personnelle, preuve de son unique expérience, son seul vécut. Une cicatrice traversait les initiales, semblant séparer deux êtres qui n'en formaient pourtant qu'un. Harry se sentait comme devant un choix : Harry ou Potter? Choisissant de tenter les deux, il passa délicatement ses doigts sur les lettres. Il avait l'impression de toucher sa cape d'invisibilité. Ce nouveau détail le ramenant au passé, à son père, il comprit que, de toutes manières, être Harry sans Potter était ridicule! En quelques sortes, il avait deux passés à supporter, et pas des moindres! Sentant de nouveau un poids écrasant sur ses épaules, il leva des yeux brillants devant une assemblée qui attendait sa réaction. Son présent. (Merci ma Jess pour cette fabuleuse description! J'aurais jamais pu en faire une de cette qualité!! Je t'adooooooooooore! Merci)

- « Ca va Harry? Tu te sens bien mon garçon? » demanda Molly, l'inquiétude marquant son regard.

- « Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point votre cadeau me touche. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur » dit Harry en se dirigeant vers Molly, et toute pudeur disparue, la serra dans ses bras comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il l'aimait beaucoup, un détail le frappa et serra son cœur, en fait, même s'il avait du mal à l'exprimer, il l'aimait comme une mère.

Une fois remis de ses émotions, il vit Ginny lui tendre un petit paquet.

- « Ca c'est de moi! »

Le papier était d'un rouge nacré et un joli ruban doré bordé de rouge finalisait le tout. Harry tentait de l'ouvrir, mais les allées et venues du petit écureuil de ses bras au paquet, jouant avec le ruban rendait le travail difficile. Seamus parvint à l'attirer en lui présentant une poignée de cacahuètes auxquelles il ne parvint à résister.  
Une fois ouvert, le papier laissait paraître un petit coffret en bois vernis avec des gravures de scènes de quidditch animées et le lion de Griffondor en plein centre. Quand il ouvrit enfin le coffret, il découvrit un petit éclat doré s'animer.

- « Un vif d'or! » s'exclamèrent tous les invités

- « Il est magnifique Ginny, merci, mais ça a du te coûter une fortune, tu n'aurais pas dû »

- « Ta ta ta! Regarde le plutôt de plus près au lieu de dire des bêtises »

Harry prit délicatement le vif d'or et l'examina de plus près. Il aperçu alors gravé en lettres fines son nom et prénom. Ne sachant plus quoi dire, il embrassa sa belle pour la remercier.

- « Y'en a encore un ici!! Et je crois qu'il va aller parfaitement avec celui que tu viens de recevoir » dit Maxence Delaville, dernière recrue de l'équipe de Griffondor. Il était originaire de France, près de Toulouse et y avait vécu jusqu'à ses 9 ans, d'où le fort accent avec lequel il parlait. Il paraissait minuscule, mais il en tirait partie à merveille au quidditch. Il avait intégré l'équipe dès sa première année tout comme Harry l'avait fait. Il avait su faire de sa petite taille une force et excellait à son poste de poursuiveur. Il se faufilait agilement entre les joueurs et effectuait des acrobaties époustouflantes pour récupérer le souaffle. L'équipe s 'était grandement améliorée depuis son arrivée et elle donnait vraiment du file a retordre aux autres maisons.

Maxence lui tendit le paquet à la forme facilement reconnaissable.

- « Non! Vous n'avez pas fait cette folie? » dit Harry incrédule et fou de joie a la fois.

- « C'est de la part de toute l'équipe et du professeur McGonagal »

Il chercha McGonagal du regard et lui offrit son plus grand des sourires en remerciement. Il défit fébrilement le paquet et découvrit le merveilleux « Éclat Ardent » qu'il avait vu la veille dans la vitrine. Harry remercia toute l'équipe chaleureusement et avait même été faire une bise au professeur McGonagal. Elle lui rendit son baiser et du se rendre à l'évidence que son petit Harry avait bien grandit quand elle du utiliser un sortilège de lévitation pour atteindre les quelques centimètres qui lui manquaient pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Une fois la séance d'ouverture des cadeaux et remerciements terminée, Harry et tous ses amis s'amusèrent dans le jardin essayant les farces et attrapes de Fred et George et jouant avec le tout petit écureuil qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête submergé par tant d'attention. Il allait d épaules en épaules, quémandant des cacahuètes qui semblaient être son mets favori mais tout en revenant irrémédiablement vers Harry avec qui à présent il semblait totalement en confiance.

Les invités partirent peu à peu. Les adolescents décidèrent de profiter encore un peu de la fraîcheur du crépuscule avant de rentrer aider Molly à tout ranger.

- « Il a eut le coup de foudre pour toi on dirait!! » dit Ginny

- « Oui je vois! Il semble aussi beaucoup apprécier mes cheveux! » dit Harry grimaçant alors que le petit écureuil attrapait des mèches une à une, tirant dessus et les grignotant.

- « Alors tu vas l'appeler comment? »

- « Et bien, vu son attirance pour les cacahuètes, j'ai l'impression que « cahouète » lui irait à merveille! » dit Harry tenant le petit animal au creux de sa main, s'observant mutuellement.

- « Cahouète? Hum.. Oui ça lu va bien je trouve! »

- « Très joli nom pour un écureuil » dit une voix chaleureuse derrière eux.

- « professeur Dumbledore! Vous avez finalement pu venir! Merci professeur »

- « Bon anniversaire mon petit Harry » dit le vieil homme, une lueur d'émotion dans la voix alors qu'il lui tendait une petite étoffe de velours bleu nuit fermée par un cordon.

- « Qu'est ce que c'est professeur? »

- « C'est un cadeau de ta mère, tu l'avais sur toi quand on t'a trouvé. »

Le cœur de Harry bondit dans sa poitrine et tendit la main pour ouvrir le petit sac mais fut stoppé par Dumbledore.

- « Non, attend Harry, ne l'ouvre pas maintenant. Attend d'être seul, c'est important. » dit il d'un regard insistant.

- « D'accord professeur. Merci du fond du cœur pour ce présent »

- « Garde le précieusement»

Harry était intrigué de sentir en Dumbledore une impression de crainte et d'espoir en parlant de cet objet, au point de trembler en l'évoquant.

Dumbledore se rendit compte des inquiétudes de Harry et décida de couper court au fil de ses pensées.

- « Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai des personnes à vous présenter »

Il se tourna et fit signe, à deux demoiselles, d'approcher. Elles étaient identiques en tout point. Elles avaient à peine plus de 20 ans et dégageaient un beauté sans pareille. Une cascade de cheveux noir ébène tombaient jusqu'au creux de leur reins. Elles avaient la peau laiteuse et le contraste était du plus bel effet. Grandes et fines elles donnaient une impression d'extrême fragilité, sensation accentuée par leurs joue roses telles des poupées de porcelaine. Pour finir, elles avaient un regard unique. Leurs yeux lilas parsemés d'éclats d'or étaient subjuguant. Elles étaient tout simplement magnifiques. 

- « Je vous présente vos futurs professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal, Florine et Gwendoline Waterfall »

- « Bonjour professeurs » dirent en cœur les futurs élèves alors que Fred et George restaient la sans bouger, béats, un sourire sur les lèvres, leurs regards perdus dans on ne sait quel abyme d'allégresse.

- « Bonjour bonjour! Alors lesquels d'entre vous allons nous avoir l'honneur d'avoir pour élève cette année » demanda Florine avec un sourire ravissant.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Neville firent un signe de la main pour se désigner.

- « Très bien, j'espère que notre programme vous plaira. Il est... Disons... Peu orthodoxe, mais je suis sure que vous vous y ferez. »

- « j'ai hâte d'y être » dit Ginny fascinée par les deux femmes.

- « Disons que la théorie, et les heures de grattage ne sont pas nos points forts. Nous préférons la pratique!! » dit Gwendoline en guise d'explication

- « Alors comme ça on aura pas de cours magistraux et de crampes aux poignets » demanda Ron plus heureux que jamais

- « Exact! Du moins, pas de crampes à force d'écrire, mais dues à l'entraînement c'est fort possible... »

- « Je sens que vos cours promettent d'être palpitants! » dit Harry très intéressé

- « Bo... Bon... Bonjour » bégaya Fred avec difficulté

- « Heu, bonjour » répondit Florine interloquée, adressant un sourire amusé à sa sœur

- « Sa... sa... Salut » renchérit George à la limite du ridicule.

- « Salut » répondit Gwendoline regardant sa sœur et se retenant à grand peine de rire.

- « De vrais idiots » murmura Ron en regardant ses frères, navré.

Les adolescents passèrent la soirée à discuter avec les deux jeunes professeurs, découvrant leur parcours scolaire, racontant le leur, rigolant en se remémorant les cours de Gilderoy Lockart, leur décrivant le collège Poudlard et pouffant de rire à chaque phrase hors sujet de Fred et George. Puis elles furent rappelées par Dumbledore, le moment de découvrir leur nouveau lieu de vie et de travail étant venu.

Alors que tous se préparaient à aller dormir, de douces mains se posèrent sur les yeux de Harry. Il savait très bien de qui il s'agissait, il aurait reconnu cette douceur entre mille.

Elle le guida jusqu'à sa chambre et il se laissa faire sans poser de question. Elle retira ses mains et ils découvrit deux paquets enveloppés d'un joli papier d »posés sur le lit de Ginny.

- « J'espère qu'ils te plairont »

Harry lui adressa un sourire puis entreprit de défaire le premier paquet. Il découvrit surpris son album photo. Il l'ouvrit, le feuilleta et aperçut des photos qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Certaines comportaient la bande des maraudeurs au complet, une autre montrait l'équipe de quidditch et en l'examinant, il vit son père, un vif d'or à la main. On lui avait souvent dit qu'il était le portrait craché de son père, mais la, au même age, la ressemblance était d'autant plus troublante. Il découvrit ensuite des photos de Lily parmi ses amies, puis d'autres aux bras de James.

Harry leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Ginny. Il ne put rien dire, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait fut transmis pas ce simple regard.

- « J'ai pensé que cela te manquait peut être de n'avoir rien comme souvenir de tes parents, enfin je veux dire, tu comprends... » dit elle alors qu'elle repensait aux récit de Harry, entendant les cris de ses parents à l'approche de Voldemort.

- « Mais comment as tu réuni tout cela? »

- « Et bien j'ai écris à Rémus Lupin qui m'a donné des noms de personnes susceptibles de posséder des photos, à Dumbledore et McGonagal qui m'ont fourni les photos de classes, j'a cherché dans les archives... D'autres devraient encore arriver petit à petit, mais je voulais déjà te l'offrir comme ça. »

- « Merci ma belle Ginny » dit il en l'embrassant passionnément.

Il prit le deuxième et l'ouvrit délicatement. Ce qu'il vit le toucha encore plus que toutes les photos réunies de l'album. Il s'agissait d'un portrait de son père et de sa mère, le tenant dans les bras alors qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques semaines. La photo était encadrée par une nuée d'étoiles étincelantes, gravitant tout autour de la petite famille. Il pouvait sentir tout l'amour, tout le bonheur que vivaient ses parents à ce moment la.

Il sentit un grand vide s'installer au plus profond de lui et ressentit le besoin de serrer Ginny fort contre lui.

Après un moment blottis l'un contre l'autre, Ginny lui caressant doucement les cheveux alors qu'il avait la tête posée sur son épaule, une question lui traversa l'esprit.

- « Qu'as tu fais comme vœux Harry? »

Harry la regarda et sourit en montrant le portrait de ses parents.

- « Ho... Harry, tu sais que ce n'est pas possible, ils ne pourront jamais revenir. »

- « Je sais, ce n'est pas le vœu que j'ai fait »

- « C'est quoi alors?»

- « Qu'un jour, nous deux aussi feront le même portrait »

Ginny lui sourit et fut touchée par la déclaration de Harry. Plus que jamais elle l'aimait. Elle aussi souhaitait de tout son cœur faire sa vie avec Harry.

- « Tu as ouvert le cadeaux de Dumbledore? »

- « Oh! Non! »

Il sortit de sa poche la petite bourse et défit le cordon qui la fermait. Il passa ses doigts à l'intérieur et sentit les maillons fins d'une chaîne. Il la sortit, elle étincelait à la lumière de la pièce. Il aperçut accrochée à celle ci, un petit anneau en or. Il était éclatant et semblait fait de mille étoiles. Harry prit l'anneau sous le regard émerveillé de Ginny qui lui serrait le bras. Tout en l'observant, il s'aperçu qu'une inscription était gravée à l'intérieur. « James et Lily » et un peu plus loin « 12 mai ».

Harry ne bougeait plus, il ne respirait quasiment plus. Le fait de tenir l'alliance de sa mère dans les mains le transportait de joie, mais faisait aussi pleurer son cœur. Cet anneau ravivait des souvenirs douloureux et sa peine grandissait. 

Il entendit de nouveau les cris de sa mère apeurée par l'arrivée de Voldemort. Elle courait, essoufflée. Harry s'entendait pleurer, paniqué par la course de sa mère. Il sentait sa mère le serrer fort dans ses bras. Il ressentait sa douleur, tristesse de savoir que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle tenait son enfant dans ses bras. Elle courait dans la maison et alla s'enfermer dans une pièce qui semblait être la chambre de Harry. Un cri déchirant retentit dans la maison... Son père.. Le cœur de Harry tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il voyait toute la scène, sa mère, lui, Voldemort à leurs trousses. Il la vit défaire de son cou la chaîne en or, prendre son alliance et la glisser à travers les maillons d'or. Tout était précipité par la crainte. Il entendait le souffle de sa mère devenir de plus en plus rapide. La panique la gagnait peu à peu, l'angoisse prenait le dessus alors que les pas de Voldemort se rapprochaient.

Elle passa la chaîne autour du cou de Harry. Elle le regarda les yeux remplis de larmes. Son regard était profond, perçant, à la fois remplit de terreur face aux évènements et remplit d'amour pour le petit être qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

- « Harry, je sais que ces paroles resteront gravées dans ta mémoire. Garde cet anneau précieusement. C'est avec toi la preuve de l'amour qui nous unit ton père et moi. Il te protègera et t'aidera à mener à bien la prophétie. Je t'aime mon fils »

Un second cri déchira la pièce et Harry se senti glisser des bras de sa mère à présent sans vie.

Un rayon de lumière verte l'atteint et il sentit sa tête vibrer sous la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Il rouvrit les yeux et sentit une douleur dans son bras. Ginny le serrait de toutes ses forces. Le contact de ses mains sur lui les avait réunis dans cette vision. Elle était pétrifiée par les émotions qu'elles venaient de ressentir: cruauté d'un homme, douleur, tristesse, sacrifice d'un père de famille, amour d'une mère pour son enfant. L'horreur, la terreur, le vide, tout cela à cause d'un homme. Une famille détruite, un enfant ,devenu adulte, anéanti de vivre à présent sans ses parents.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilou!!! Ca vous a plus? J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu après cette longue attente. L'annif vous a plu? Et les profs de dcfm vous en dites quoi? Et les londubat? Des spéculations sur ce qu'ils avaient découvert? Dites moi ce que vous en avait pensé, j'adore lire vos petits mots!!! Dans le prochain chapitre, la rentrée à Poudlard, rentrée un peu différente grâce au défi de Dumbledore et à l'arrivée de nouveaux professeurs.

Ah oui!! Vous voulez pas aider godric à trouver le prénom de l'enfant du destin? Les lettres composant son nom sont: aayylrm.

Merci à tous pour votre assiduité!!!

Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Winnie06

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**Alpo**: merci pour ta review!! C'est sympa le clap clap pour demander la suite! Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**Winny****: **Mais non je te boude pas!! Mais j'attends toujours ton chapitre suivant

****

Malfoy : C'est vrai? Ça t'a plu?? Tant mieux!! Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**chen****: **oups! C'est vrai qu'en relisant, ça fait bizarre de voir Harry courir si vite! Je m'étais pas rendu compte en l'écrivant vu que j'ai fait ça en plusieurs fois. Désolée!! Merci pour ta review. Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

aurelia: Ni les Weasley, ni les Granger!! Les londubat j'ai le droit?? ;o) Et puis t'inquietes, la relation entre Harry et Ginny va bouger. Et pour la discussion et bien on peut dire qu'il y en aura une mais en tout cas pas tout de suite. Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Lyly : Pour tarder c'est bien le mot.. Désolée! J'espère que ce chap te plaira. Bisouxxxxxxxxx

****

**sarah30****:** Non, se ne sera pas la fille de l'amie de Lily... J'espère que ça te plaira quand même. Bisouxxxxxxxx

****

Lily-Sam: Désolée, mais il n'y a pas de fin de prophétie dans ce chapitre. Que les merci et les bisoux de ma part soient avec toi! ;o)

****

**marion-moune****:** Voilou la suiiiite! Elle te plait? Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Marie: Tu m'as fait peur!!! J'ai cru que tu n'avais pas du tt aimé!! Désolée si t'espérais que ce soient les Weasley mais ce n'est pas le cas...

godric2: Nan!! Le hibou n'a pas d'importance dans la suite. C'est juste une idée farfelue qui m'est passée par la tête, présageant par la même occasion du meurtre des londubat. Alyryam... Et bin non, c'est pas ça non plus. Et puis je peux pas dire si c'est fille ou garçon, ça gacherait l'apparition de l'enfant si on sait déjà ce que c'est avant, ça donnerait trop d'indice. Je compte bien garder le secret jusqu'au bout!!

****

Deedlit: Bin si!! Je commencais à perdre espoir!!T'inquiètes, pour l'avant première, si ça te plait, je continue!!! Tu sais quoi? Tu trouves vraiment les mots qui font rougir!!! Mais j'avoue que ça fait plaisir de lire ça! Alors les bounettes te plaisent? ;o) Et oui tu as raison!!! En tout cas moi j'aimerais vraiment que tu continues tes fics!!! Steuplaaait!! Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. 11 Une rentrée sous le signe de l'entrai...

****

11. Une rentrée sous le signe de l'entraide

Oups!!! Désolée, je reposte ce chapitre car comme me l'a fait remarqué Deedlit, Cho chang a un an de plus que Harr est n'est pas sencée se retrouver en cours de DCFM. Désolée pour cette erreur!! Voilà le mal est réparé!! Bisouxxxx

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ginny regardait Harry d'un air effrayé. Elle savait que ses parents avaient souffert avant de mourir, que cela avait été terrible, mais là, le vivre à travers les yeux d'un Harry bébé avait été terrifiant.

Harry la serra dans ses bras pour la rassurer et l'apaiser.

- « Harry, c'est horrible ce que tu as vécu, ce qu'il a fait, tes parents... » dit elle, la voix coupé par un sanglot

- « C'est du passé, c'est fini. Il faut voir l'avenir maintenant et tout faire pour que de telles choses n'arrivent plus. »

- « Je ferais tout pour ça »

- « On le fera ensemble »

- « Dis Harry, c'est quoi la prophétie dont parlait ta mère? »

- « C'est une prophétie, présagent de la mort de Voldemort. Ma mère me la dite lors d'un rêve, le soir où les parents de Neville sont morts, mais elle n'a pas pu finir pour me donner la fin, une douleur m'a encerclée la tête et tout s'est perdu. »

- « Tu t'en souviens? Tu veux me la dire? »

Harry ne réfléchit pas longtemps. Il savait que s'il ne la révélait pas à Ginny, alors personne d'autre n'en serait digne. 

Il récita la prophétie d'un trait, comme s'il l'avait toujours connue.

- « *Par une nuit hors du temps, marquée par les célestes éléments

*Sera conçu l'enfant du destin, fruit d'un amour souverain

*Pour sa sûreté, il restera d'abord dissimulé

*Mais quand il pointera le bout de son nez, protégé par les éléments déchaînés

*Nul ne pourra l'ignorer, sa force se trouvant multipliée

*Les deux hemi-coeurs a tout jamais réunis

*Scellerons la fin du plus grand ennemi

*Et c'est alors que ressurgirons du passé 

Ma mère allait continuer mais ma cicatrice s'est mise à me torturer et tout s'est coupé.»

Ginny réfléchit puis pris la parole.

- « Tu crois que c'est toi l'enfant du destin? Beaucoup de choses concordent! »

- « Je ne sais pas, j'y ai pensé, mais j'ai la sensation que ce n'est pas de moi que parle la prophétie »

- « Mais elle parle d'un enfant caché, or, jusqu'à tes onze ans, on pouvait dire que c'était le cas, pour ta sécurité. La précédente prophétie dit bien que tu es le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Tes pouvoirs sont d'une puissance hors du commun à ton age, et ils se sont multipliés en très peu de temps. Moi je pense qu'il y a trop de similitudes pour que ce soit une coïncidence! »

- « J'ai déjà pensé à tout cela, mais sincèrement, je ne pense pas que cette fois ci il s'agisse de moi.

Un long moment de réflexion s'installa alors que Ginny se calait contre Harry, écoutant ses battements de cœur apaisants.

La fin des vacances fila à toute vitesse et le jour de la rentrée arriva plus vite que prévu. Ils avaient avancé dans leur entraînement mais pas assez vite à leur goût, Neville les avait rejoints et s'entraînait avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Seule Hermione parvenait à démarrer sa métamorphose. Elle était sans conteste très douée pour cela et prenait un grand plaisir à s'entraîner.

Au matin de la rentrée, ils déménagèrent tous leurs affaires afin de regagner leur dortoirs respectifs. Fred et George bouclèrent également à grand regret leurs bagages. Ils regrettaient beaucoup Poudlard et toutes les blagues qu'ils y avaient fait et se dirent qu'ils aurait bien aimé rester un peu plus au château.

Ils passèrent cette dernière matinée de vacance avec Gwendoline et Florine avec qui ils avaient beaucoup sympathisé. Elles étaient amusantes et drôles et avaient participés à leurs balades dans le parc ainsi qu'aux jeux improvisés. Elles sembler pouvoir parler de tout, aussi bien de sujets futiles dignes des adolescents comme de sujets on ne peut plus sérieux, maîtrisant parfaitement une multitude de domaines.

Peut être était ce du à leur jeune age, mais elles n'avaient vraiment pas l'air de professeurs. Fred et Georges, comme tous le monde avait pu le remarquer dès le début, les appréciaient énormément, mais ils en faisaient des tonnes, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer et de repousser les deux sœurs.

Cahouète ne quittait plus Harry. Où qu'il aille, on pouvait le trouver sur sa tête, son épaule ou dans sa poche. A ce moment précis, ils étaient dans la grande salle en train de manger et Cahouète siégeait au somment d'une carafe d'eau, sautant sur toutes les miettes de pain qu'il voyait.

- « Tiens, regarde Ginny, une lettre pour toi » dit Harry en montrant un grand Duc arriver alors que Cahouète prenait la fuite en direction de la poche de Harry.

Elle la lu et ne put retenir une exclamation de joie.

- « Harry!! Je vais à St Mangouste!! Ma demande de stage a été acceptée, je vais pouvoir suivre une médicomage pendant toute une semaine! »

- « Bravo Ginny! Mais faut dire qu'avec la lettre de motivation que tu avais fait, ils ne pouvaient pas refuser!! J'en ai jamais douté! » dit Harry en regardant Ginny avec fierté.

Ginny avait toujours voulu devenir médicomage, pouvoir venir en aide au gens lui plaisait et elle trouver ce métier remarquable, mais l'attaque de Harry durant l'été avait renforcé sa motivation. Elle ne voulait plus jamais se sentir démunies et impuissante si cela se reproduisait.

En début de soirée, les calèches arrivèrent aux portes du château et les anciens élèves se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Beaucoup allèrent saluer Harry et prendre de ses nouvelles. Son enlèvement en avait choqué plus d'un et ils étaient heureux de le voir sur pied.

Certains au courant du décès des parents de Neville, allèrent également lui montrer leur soutient.

Alors que les élèves s'asseyaient aux tables, Gwendoline et Florine traversèrent la grande salle pour regagner leur place à la table des professeurs.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la grande salle et les spéculations commencèrent à fuser. Harry en entendait de toutes sortes et rigolait intérieurement.

- « Regarde celles la! Elles se ressemblent comme deux gouttes de polynectar! »

- « Tu crois que ce sont des élèves? »

- « Elles sont jeunes en tout cas! »

- « C'est peut être des profs, on a jamais vu d'élèves arriver en cours de cycle... »

- « Tu rigoles la! C'est pas possible! Elles sont bien trop jeunes pour être des professeurs! »

- « Des stagiaires peut être... »

- « C'est possible »

- « Elles sont belles! Regarde les nouvelles la bas! »

- « Ho regarde! Elles s'assoient à la table des professeurs! »

Harry regardait Ginny avec amusement en voyant les têtes de leurs amis.

Hagrid fit son entrée et leur fit un petit signe en guise de bonjour auquel ils répondirent de la même façon. 

- « Hé! Harry regarde! Il y a encore deux places de libres alors que tous les profs sont présents! » dit Hermione en refaisant le compte des professeurs.

- « C'est vrai ça! Elle a raison » dit Ron interloqué

- « Hum! Hum! Un peu de silence! Que la répartition commence! » dit Dumbledore en désignant le professeur McGonagal qui venait de faire son entrée suivi d'un groupe de premières années terrifiées.

Certains tremblaient, d'autres étaient livides et Harry se rappela à quel point il avait été mal à l'aise lui aussi. Il doutait alors de la véracité des dires de Hagrid et se demandait s'il disait la vérité quand il disait qu'il était sorcier et que cette école allait lui permettre d'apprendre à se servir de sa magie. Il voulait faire ses preuves et avait hâte de lancer son premier sort tout comme l'avait fait Hermione dans le Poudlard express avec ses lunettes. Il était loin le temps où il doutait de lui et où il avait pris la petite Hermione pour une prétentieuse Mlle je sais tout.

Les premières années prirent place tour à tour dans leur maison respectives sous l'accueil chaleureux de leurs aînés.

Dumbledore prit alors la parole après avoir attendu le silence de la part des élèves.

- « Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelles année à Poudlard. Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous une merveilleuse année dans notre école, faite de découvertes, joies, travail et persévérance, loin des menaces qui rodent à l'extérieur. Comme vous e savez, Voldemort est de nouveau au sommet de sa puissance. »

Beaucoup de premières années tressaillirent à l'entente du nom du mage noir, mais furent rassurées par leurs aînés qui eux, commençaient à en avoir l'habitude. En effet, Dumbledore s'était attelé à leur apprendre a ne plus avoir peur de ce nom, expliquant que c'était déjà le combattre que de ne plus le nommer autrement que par son nom.

- « Il sème le vide et la terreur, c'est pourquoi afin de vous aider à vous défendre si le besoin s'en faisait sentir et afin de mieux vivre l'état de stress causés par les terribles évènements susceptibles d'arriver, quatre nouveaux professeurs ont fait leur entrée à Poudlard.

Je vous présente tout d'abord les professeurs Waterfalls qui vous enseigneront la défense contre les forces du mal. »

Gwendoline et Florine se levèrent afin de saluer leurs nouveaux élèves. Après un instant de blanc du a la surprise, les élèves saluèrent chaleureusement leurs nouveaux professeurs.

- « Je suis sûr que leurs cours vous passionneront et elles ne seront pas trop de deux pour vous faire bien travailler. Je voulais ensuite vous présenter vos professeurs de... Comment avons nous appelé cela déjà, ah oui! Professeurs de Détente, mais ils ont apparemment eu un contre temps. »

A ce moment la, deux têtes rousses firent leur apparition, courant à toute vitesse à travers la grande salle pour regagner leur place et s'excusant auprès de Dumbledore pour leur retard sous les rires de leurs anciens camarades de maison qui étaient fous de joie de les retrouver.

- « Ca alors!!! Si je m'attendais à ça! » s'exclama Ginny alors que Ron restait la bouche ouverte sans parvenir à sortir un son.

- « Très bien, pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas encore, je vous présente Fred et Georges Weasley qui feront en sorte de vous changer les idées en ces temps difficiles »

- « Ca pour les détendre, on va les détendre! » s'exclama Fred faisant un clin d'œil malicieux à son frère.

Une nuée d'applaudissement les accueillirent heureux d'avoir les fameux jumeaux Weasley, auteurs de farces mémorables, comme professeurs de Détente!

- « Je rappelle à tous que l'accès à la forêt interdite est comme le fait entendre son nom, interdit. Les escalades nocturnes sont également proscrites une fois le couvre feu dépassé. » dit Dumbledore en regardant de manière appuyée Harry et ses amis.

- « Bon, je vois que vous n'attendez plus que cela, alors je déclare le banquet ouvert! Bon appétit à tous »

Des assiettes d'or apparurent sur les tables et se remplirent comme à l'accoutumée. C'est alors que des cris de terreur et de dégoût se retentirent dans la grande salle. Des choses plus immondes et affreuses les unes que les autres étaient apparues dans leurs assiettes. On pouvait y trouver des veracrace, des yeux de tritons, des ailes de chauves souris ainsi que des crottes de nez de dragon! Toutes les premières année affichaient une mine dépitée se demandant ou ils étaient tombés alors que les autres se mirent à rire à chaude larmes ayant compris que cette blague venait bien évidemment de Fred et Georges.

Alors que tous regardaient Fred et George en rigolant les deux prirent la parole contents de leur farce.

- « Bon ça va, ça va, que les vrais plats remplacent ceux présents »

Le vrai repas arriva donc sous les applaudissements de tous les élèves. Ils venaient de conquérir le cœur de tout ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas, à l'exception des élèves de Serpentard bien sur.

- « Ha bin ça alors! De vrais petits cachottiers ces deux la! » dit Harry heureux que les frères de Ron deviennent leurs professeurs, surtout avec une telle matière!

- « A qui le dis tu!! Fred et Georges, professeurs! On aura tout vu » dit Ron épaté.

Une fois le repas terminé, les estomacs et appétits apaisés Dumbledore repris une nouvelle fois la parole.

- « Désolé d'avoir à tenir des propos peu réjouissants alors que vous êtes tous si joyeux, mais je pense que cela est nécessaire. Comme vous le savez, Voldemort fait des dégâts terribles parmi la population, il décime des familles et terrorise la population. Plus que jamais, nous devons rester souder et solidaire pour le maintenir à l'écart de Poudlard, pour le maintenir à l'écart de nos vies. Afin de rendre cela vrai, et que cela ne reste pas de belles paroles, une sorte de tournoi va être instauré. Vous aurez jusqu'à la première semaine de décembre pour accomplir un acte de solidarité, un acte important pour une personne, une action non dénuée de sens. Je suis ouvert à toutes propositions, cette action pourra se faire envers la personne de votre de votre choix, élève, membre de la famille, ami, inconnu. Vous pouvez agir en groupe si vous le voulez. Pour vous récompenser, si je vois que vous vous êtes démenés, que vous avez mis tout votre cœur pour aider une personne, même si cela n'a pas porté ses fruits, une grande journée au nouveau parc d'attraction « Parc Maboule pour Sorciers Sonnés » sera organisée avant les vacances de Noël et les gagnants qui auront accompli l'action la plus généreuse, sans rien en avoir attendu en retour, auront l'honneur d'ouvrir le bal de Noël. Vous pourrez reparler de cela avec vos directeurs de maison et leur demander de l'aide si vous en avez besoin. Un compteur d'actions accomplies sera affiché dans le hall montrant la progression de chacune des taches que les élèves auront décidés d'accomplir. Voilà, je vous laisser réfléchir la dessus. Vos projets devront être remis à vos directeurs respectifs avant le premier Octobre afin de mettre en place les différentes dispositions qui seront peut être nécessaire pour accomplir vos projet. Passez une bonne soirée et mettez du cœur à l'ouvrage, vous verrez comme la satisfaction personnelle d'avoir pu aider quelqu'un est la meilleure des récompenses »

Sur ce, tous les élèves partirent en direction de leurs dortoirs, guidés par les préfets et préfets en chef. Tous murmuraient, l'annonce de ce tournoi avait piqué à vif la curiosité des élèves. Certains ne voyaient apparemment que le coté récompense alors que d'autres parlaient déjà de vouloir aider une personne en danger ou sauver le monde.

Arrivés dans leur salle commune, ils examinèrent les emplois du temps que leur avait fourni Hermione. Ils étaient bien entendu chargés et n'avaient que très peu de pauses durant la semaine. On pouvait, rien qu'à voir le nombre d'heures, savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un emploi du temps de septième année.

- « Hé! Regardez! Demain on commence par un double cours de Défense contre les forces du mal! Et avec les Serdaigles en plus! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que nous ont réservés Gwendoline et Florine! » dit Harry avec effervescence.

- « Enfin un cours où ces imbéciles de Serpentard ne joueront pas les rabats joie! » dit Ron rayonnant

- « Oui, mais après, on enchaîne par un double cours de potion... Et avec les Serpentards en plus... Je n'aime vraiment pas les cours de Potions » dit un Neville quelque peu affligé.

- « Et moi, j'ai Défense contre les Forces du Mal juste après vous, tu pourras me raconter comment c'était Harry! »

- « Oui, et ça me donnera du courage de te voir avant de subir les assauts répétés du professeur Rogue... »

- « Hé regardez! C'est trop fort ça! On est ensemble pour les cours de Fred et George, le mercredi soir! » dit Ginny sautant presque sur place de joie.

En effet, jamais les années ne se mélangeaient, et là, ce serait l'occasion de réunir nos amis qui du coup, se verraient beaucoup moins maintenant que les cours allaient reprendre.

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain, quelque chose lui manquait. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il avait pris l'habitude de dormir auprès de Ginny. Sa chaleur le rassurait; étonnement, il se sentait en sécurité à ses cotés et se réveiller seul créait en lui un grand vide. Il décida donc de se préparer en silence et de descendre dans la salle commune histoire de réfléchir un peu sur le projet de Dumbledore.

Alors qu'il s'approchait d'un des fauteuils pour s'y installer, deux mains l'attrapèrent par la taille, lui faisant faire un bond impressionnant.

- « Ginny! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! Qu'est ce que tu fais la? »

- « Je peux te demander la même chose! » répondit la jeune fille en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

- « Et bien, je... Je me suis réveillé et j'avais plus sommeil, alors vu que le réveil de Neville sonne dans tout juste une heure, je me suis levé »

- « Ha, je croyais que c'était parce que je te manquais » dit Ginny faignant d'être déçu.

- « Bin, c'est un peu pour ça que je me suis réveillé en fait »

- « Bin, pourquoi tu le dis pas gros bêta? Moi c'est pour ça que je suis réveillée » dit la jeune fille en accompagnant son discours d'un petit baiser.

- « Je sais pas »

Harry se rapprocha du corps de la jeune fille et l'étreignit. Elle le poussa doucement et ils se retrouvèrent sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, Ginny sur les genoux de Harry. Ils poursuivirent leurs baisers, devenant de plus en plus passionnés. Elle glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Harry, effleurant son torse de ses doigts fins, souriant des frissons qu'elle lui procurait. Ginny sentit les mains de Harry se diriger vers son chemisier et commencer à le déboutonner peu à peu. Il commença à l'explorer. Sa peau était si chaude, si douce. Il glissa ses mains vers son ventre, parcouru sa taille, pour finir par caresser son dos, la rapprochant au maximum de son cœur. Il dirigea sa bouche vers son oreille, lui mordillant le lobe, la chatouillant. 

- « Harry... Les autres vont bientôt arriver » lui souffla Ginny à regret alors que ses baisers entamaient une descente timide mais sûre, vers la poitrine de sa douce. 

- « Je ne veux plus être loin de toi Ginny. Je veux toujours rester là contre toi, à respirer ton odeur, à sentir ta peau douce sous mes doigts, sentir ton cœur battre avec le mien »

Ginny eut le souffle coupé par cette déclaration d'amour. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses doigts tremblaient. Harry était de nature timide, elle savait qu'il l'aimait, mais la vie avec les Dursley ne lui avait pas appris à montrer ses sentiments c'est pourquoi ces paroles touchèrent Ginny au plus haut point. 

- « Je t'aime Harry »

Elle blottit sa tête dans son cou. Elle souriait. Elle était amoureuse. Elle était dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie, celui qu'elle voulait pour père de ses enfants, celui qu'elle savait qui la rendrait heureuse. Il caressait ses cheveux d'ambre, comme ils se sentaient bien. Ils auraient voulu rester ainsi toute leur vie.

Les élèves commençaient à affluer dans la grande salle. Le premier jour de classe allait commencer, première année, faite de découvertes pour certains, et dernière année, faite de travail acharné et préparation d'avenir pour d'autres.

- « Vous êtes tombés du lit tous les deux? » demanda Ron prenant place à coté de Harry et Ginny qui avaient commencé à prendre leur petit déjeuné.

- « C'est Cahouète qui m'a réveillé » mentit Harry en montrant le petit animal qui grignotait un bout de toast.

- « Voilà le Courier!! »

Une volée de hibou fondit en masse dans la grande salle, ébouriffant plusieurs des élèves présents. Les paquets et les lettres volaient en tous sens, obligeant les élèves à les rattraper au vol.

- « Bon on y va! Notre cours commence dans 10 minutes » déclara Harry avec impatience

- « A tout à l'heure Harry! Haa! » 

Un volatile venait de se jeter dans les bras de Ginny, épuisé. Un colis et une lettre ,couleur parme, étaient accrochés à sa patte, qu'il tendait plein d'espoir.

- « Qui t'envoie ça Ginny? » demanda Harry

- « Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas l'écriture... Ah! C'est signé Blanche Martin! »

- « Qui? » demanda Harry perplexe

- « Je te raconterais ça à midi, tu vas être en retard et moi aussi! » dit elle en courrant vers son cours de métamorphose.

Les 4 amis couraient en direction de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.

- « On va être en retard pour notre premier cours! Ah quelle impression on va donner »

- « Mais ne te fais pas de soucis Hermione, Gwendoline et Florine ne nous dirons rien. Rappelle toi de ce qu'elles disaient, pas une fois elles ne sont arrivés à l'heure.. Alors... » dit Ron 

- « Mais c'est pas une raison, je ne veux pas faire... »

Mais Hermione s'arrêta nette en voyant les Griffondor et les Serdaigle de septième année marcher devant eux.

- « Bonjour professeurs, nous sommes désolés pour notre retard, nous.. »

- « Bonjour! Ce n'est pas grave, le tout c'est que vous soyez arrivé à temps. Nous n'allons pas en classe, le cours se passera dans le parc! Aller, suivez nous »

Toute la classe suivait avec excitation les 2 professeurs. Rares étaient les cours qui se passaient à l'extérieur, et en ce début septembre, le soleil n'aidait pas à rester enfermé durant des heures dans des salles maussades.

Les professeurs les conduisirent jusqu'à un grand chêne près du lac.

- « Voilà, déposez vos sacs ici et ne gardez avec vous que vos baguettes, vous n'aurez besoin de rien d'autre. Pas de grattage intensif sans rien comprendre, cela ne sert à rien » Dit Gwendoline en connaissance de cause.

Les paroles furent accueillies par les élèves avec des exclamations de joies. 

- « Je sens que je vais aimer leurs cours » dit Ron jubilant alors que Hermione restait perplexe.

- « Et enlevez aussi vos capes, elles vous gêneront plus qu'autre chose. »

- « De plus, ça fera ça en moins à sécher » dit Florine

- « A sécher? Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Elles rigolent la non? »

Harry couru déposer Cahouète sur ses affaires.

- « Reste bien sage là! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles mijotent mais j'ai dans l'idée que tu n'apprécierais pas. »

De son coté, Ginny courait vers la salle de métamorphose, en regardant la lettre avec joie. Blanche venait de lui répondre, et aux vues du poids du colis, elle avait dut y mettre un sacré nombre de photos! Elle avait hâte de pouvoir y jeter un œil tranquillement.

A sa plus grande joie, quand elle entra dans la salle de classe, tous les élèves étaient éparpillés et parlaient à tout va. Le professeur n'apparaissait pas dans la salle.

- « Salut Ginny! McGonagal nous a dit de patienter un peu, qu'elle avait une chose urgente à régler. » dit Luna Lovegood en s'approchant de la jeune fille essoufflée.

- « J'ai eu de la chance sur ce coup la! »

- « Hé! Luna vient voir! » cria une jeune fille à l'autre bout de la salle.

- « Je reviens »

Ginny profita de son départ pour lire la lettre. Blanche avait une jolie écriture régulière, digne des écritures anciennes. Le cachet à son dos portait ses initiales et dans le fond, de petites plumes blanches virevoltaient. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et y trouva deux feuilles de papiers entièrement écrites.

Blanche s'y présentait. Elle avait le même age que Ginny et était donc en 6ème Année au collège Beauxbatons, école de sorcellerie française, dans la maison nommée «Blancsabots ». Elle expliquait que le symbole de Beauxbatons était le cheval et que les noms des maison dérivaient de cet animal.

Elle se décrivait plutôt timide et réservée mais avait quelques bonnes amies qui la comprenaient. Elle était bonne élève et aimait beaucoup étudier. (Elle plairait à Hermione se dit Ginny, elles se ressemblent assez!!)

Elle expliquait que son père lui avait dit qu'un jeune fille d'Angleterre avait demandé des photos de Lily et de James afin de constituer l'album photo de Harry Potter, leur fils. Ginny rigola lorsqu'elle lut: « Alors comme ça tu connais Harry Potter? »

Elle décrivait ensuite le contenu du colis. Elle disait qu'il y avait des photos diverses auxquelles elle avait accroché un petit mot précisant la scène, le contexte, la date. Elle avait même fourni quelques petits films que ça mère avait tourné. On y voyait entre autre les maraudeurs en pleine action!! 

Elle se disait contente de correspondre avec une élève de Poudlard et souhaitait pouvoir continuer afin de la connaître et découvrir l'école où avait grandi sa mère. 

La jeune fille plu tout de suite à Ginny, elle aussi était heureuse de pouvoir correspondre avec elle et peut être même s'en faire une amie. 

Sur la demande des professeurs Waterfalls, tous s'étaient approchés et les entouraient à présent.

- « Bon, et bien avant toute chose, nous aimerions savoir à quel niveau vous vous trouvez. Quels sont les sorts que vous maîtrisez, quels sont ceux dont vous voulez qu'on revoit »

Tous les élèves se mirent à parler tous ensemble, créant un brouhaha incompréhensible.

- « Stop! Stop! Stop! T'es bien, nous allons procéder autrement » dit Gwendoline en rigolant de la frénésie des élèves.

- « On va faire plus simple, à chaque sort que je citerais, faites signes si vous le maîtrisez parfaitement. C'est bien compris? »

Un oui général parcourut les élèves.

- « Expélliarmus ?»

Touts les mains se levèrent rigolant quelque peu de ce sort si banal

- « Très bien, Stupéfix multiple ? Au moins 4 personnes d'un coup... »

Tous les élèves levèrent également

- « Oui! Je vois que vous vous débrouillez déjà assez. Voyons voir... Un Spéro Patronum ? »

Les élèves levèrent fièrement la main en regardant Harry car c'est lui qui quelques années auparavant leur avait appris.

- « Vous nous surprenez la! Voyons voir, cherchons encore plus haut... Le sortilège flambevif ? » 

Les élèves lancèrent des regards interrogatifs et quelques uns dont Harry, Ron et Hermione levèrent la main montrant qu'ils maîtrisaient parfaitement ce sort.

- « Hum, ça se restreint... Et le sort trembletotalus ? Sortilège de séisme, certains l'ont déjà réussi? »

Cette fois ci, seuls Hermione et Harry levèrent la main.

- « Bien, et voyant pour le ventéfortem ? »

De nouveau, une multitude de mains se levèrent.

- « Ah! Et le Aquariusillusio? »

La tous se regardèrent perplexes et aucune main ne se leva.

- « Non? Et le typhonblocus ? »

Ce sortilège n'eut pas plus de succès...

- « Au moins le flottesurface? »demanda Gwendoline avec espoir

Mais non, aucune main n'apparut au dessus des têtes.

- « Très bien, je vois que c'est du coté des sortilèges aquatiques qu'il faut nous atteler! » dit Florine

- « Ca tombe bien! C'est notre spécialité! Aller! Venez suivez nous, de toutes façons, on avait prévu de vous faire faire un petit tour du coté du lac »

Tous les élèves se regardèrent et suivirent, interrogés, leur deux professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. Celle ci s'arrêtèrent juste au bord de l'eau et regardèrent les élèves un sourire en coin.

- « Vous êtes tous prêts? »

- « Prêts pour quoi? » demandèrent beaucoup d'élèves à présent inquiets

- « Prêts pour cela » dirent les deux jeunes filles à l'unisson.

A ce moment là, alors qu'elles agitèrent leurs baguettes vers le lac, un raz de marée s'éleva et fonça tout droit vers les élèves apeurés. Certains se mirent à courir, d'autres prirent leur respiration et se bouchèrent le nez.

- « Têtenbulle » crièrent les plus avisés alors que la lame de fond fonçait vers eux les emportant vers le lac.

Tous sans exception n'y échappèrent. Les Waterfalls prodiguèrent des sorts de têtenbulle à ceux qui n'avaient l'idée de le faire. Cela leur permettait en même temps de les évaluer.

- « Calmez vous! Vous ne craignez rien » dit Florine afin de rassurer ses élèves.

Tous la regardèrent.

- « Que faisons nous ici » demanda Mandy une jeune fille de Serdaigle

- « Je vous retourne la question, d'après vous, que faisons nous ici, dans le lac, Mlle Brocklehurst ? »

Celle ci resta interdite et regardait ses amis en demandant de l'aide.

- « Quelqu'un peut il l'aider? » demanda Florine aux élèves alors que ceux ci battaient des pieds et des mains pour se stabiliser

- « Oui Mr Londubat? »

- « On.. On est la pour apprendre des sortilèges aquatiques? » proposa t il alors que plusieurs pouffaient de sa réponse

- « Exact Mr Londubat! 5 Points de plus pour Griffondor »

- « Et pourquoi somme nous dans le lac et pas à l'extérieure pour les apprendre? Oui Mlle Granger? »

- « Parce que dans le lac, nous somme directement en contact avec l'eau et nous pouvons donc voir la nature, la source et la puissance des sortilèges aquatiques »

- « Bravo! 10 points de plus pour Griffondor! »

- « Bon, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. »

Gwendoline leva son bras droit et après un ample mouvement en spirale, un tourbillon naquit de la pointe de sa baguette. Celui lui grossissait et semblait prendre de plus en plus de vitesse. Toute la végétation du lac et les petits animaux étaient aspirés. Peu à peu, les élèves les plus proches accentuèrent leurs mouvements, cherchant à fuir dans la direction opposée, mais le tourbillon était plus fort et les attirait inexorablement. Alors qu'un élève de Serdaigle était prêt à être englouti dans le vortex, Gwendoline donna un coup sec de baguette qui fit stopper net la spirale infernale.

Tous les élèves regardaient abasourdis leur professeur. Jamais aucun n'avait pu imaginer que l'on pouvait dégager une telle puissance avec l'eau.

La démonstration se poursuivit et Gwendoline et Florine firent une petite démonstration des différents sorts susceptibles de les aider un jour.

- « Alors? Vous ne pensez pas que cela pourrait être utile d'apprendre quelques uns de ces sorts? On se met au travail? »

- « Oui! » scandèrent les élèves épatés

- « Très bien. Alors retournons sur la terre ferme et mettons nous à l'ouvrage » dit Florine heureuse d'avoir capturé l'attention et le respect de ses élèves.

- « « Delphis » s'écria alors Gwendoline

A ce moment la, des remous apparurent, formant des volutes et des tourbillons de bulles. Des dauphins se formèrent, tels des esprits de l'eau, nageant à toute vitesse en direction des élèves. A leur contact, les élèves ébahit se trouvèrent comme aspirés et emportés par les dauphins en direction de la surface. Harry tendit sa main vers un des dauphins et celle ci passa au travers en déformant les contours. La sensation était particulière, comme quand on passait à travers un des fantômes de Poudlard, à la différence près que la le contact était doux et agréable. Les dauphins accentuèrent le rythme de leur nage provoquant une brusque accélération, surprenant quelques élèves. Une énorme vague se créa, tel un raz de marée, et les élèves se trouvèrent projetés en l'air parmi un feu d'artifice d'eau scintillante puis furent déposés en douceur sur la terre ferme alors que les dauphins s'évanouirent dans l'atmosphère. Les bulles entourant leurs tête, leur permettant de respirer, éclatèrent une à une et tous les élèves sans exception applaudissaient leur nouveaux professeurs.

Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal promettaient d'être animés, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous nos amis.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chalut vous tous!

Et oui! Enfin le chapitre 11. J'ai eu du mal avec lui! Pour un paragraphe que j'écrivais j'en effaçais deux... Enfin bon, j'ai fini par en venir à bout et les moments que je préfère ne vont pas tarder à arriver, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont également! 

Alors qu'en dites vous de celui la? Pas trop plan plan? C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas tellement d'action, mais j'en avais besoin pour présenter les profs de défense et surtout pour introduire le projet de Dumbledore car c'est avec ça que ma suite va prendre tournure!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Elles me font vraiment plaisir! Ca touche beaucoup de savoir que j'ai des lecteurs réguliers à qui ma petite histoire plait.

Snif! J'ai quand même perdu de vus certains...Godric2, Marie, Lily-Sam , Sarah30, Aurélia, Malfoy, Anadrielle, Raphou, Olivier1, Ledjinn, Eowyn-87, Rakanii, Marie-jo, Poisson rouge, Doudou, Giga, Phantme, Vaness, Ginny06, Serpentine la barbare, Arwen Yui, Valérius, Yuna. Bouhouhou, en faisant l'inventaire, je me rend compte que j'en ai fait fuir un sacré nombre... Ma fic ne vous plait plu?? 

Bon, passons, c'est pas bien grave, et voici les reponses aux reviews des fidèles lecteurs que j'adore!!

Je vous avais pas dit que je vous adorais?? Et bien voilà: Je vous adooooooooooooore! Merci beaucoup pour tout vos petits mots super agréable à lire et qui donnent envie de continuer.

****

**marion-moune****: **Voilà voilà la suite! Alors tu en dis quoi? Franchement y'a que moi pour faire ça... Tu écris une des premières fic que j'ai découvert en arrivant sur le site et c'est seulement maintenant que je m'aperçois que c'est la tienne.. Non mais j'te jure.. Bref, j'ai bien hate de voir comment James et Lily vont annoncer la venu d'un prochain petit loustique dans la famille. Donne moi vite la suite! Je t'en supplie! Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**chen****: **Coucou!! Alors comme ça l'anniversaire t'a plu? Chui contente! Je voulais absolument que ce soit le plus bel anniversaire que Harry ait jamais eut alors j'ai mis le paquet. Et la rentrée, elle te plait aussi? Je suis contente que mon Couple Harry/Ginny te plait. Et puis tu vas voir, leur relation va aller de l'avant d'ici peu. Pleins de Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Joey : Nan, le prénom n'est pas le bon... Il est joli mais c'est pas ça. Mais faut dire que j'ai corsé l'affaire. Les lettres ne sont pas faciles à assembler. Sinon, ma fic te plait? Biisouxxxxxxxxxx pour toi

****

Lyly : Salut fidèle lectrice! L'anniversaire t'a plu? J'espère que ce sera pareil pour cette rentrée. Comme j'ai dis, y'a pas trop d'action, mais c'est pour la bonne cause car fallait vraiment introduire cette histoire de projet d'entraide. Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**Miss-Tania****: **Chalut toi! Alors comme ça t'aime le suspens? Bin y'en aura. Peut etre pas tout de suite, mais ça ne va pas tarder à arriver. Bisouxxxxxxxxxx

****

Deedlit x2: Deux reviews pour le prix d'une! Merci ma chérie!!!!! Mais tu sais, je voulais pas que tu pleures, c'était pas le but. Le pire c'est que j'avais même pas prévu cette scène. Au début Harry devait avoir la « vision » tout seul et c'est en l'écrivant que j'ai pensé que ça pouvait encore plus lier notre petit couple et que donc ce serait bien que Ginny y participe aussi. Et puis ça met déjà un peu en avant le pouvoir de cette alliance qui va avoir tant d'importance pour la suite! Pour ce qui est du couple Hermione/Ron, je n'avais pas tellement pensé à le décrire, mais si ça peu de faire plaisir, je vais m'atteler à la tache de ce coté la! Alors comme ça Cahouète te plait? J'ai été inspirée pour le nom pas vrai!! Lol Et puis tu crois pas si bien dire pour lui et Hermione! LOL tu verras comment Hermione fera son entrée dans le monde animagus! lol Chuis contente que tu apprécies mon petit couple Harry Ginny, j'essaye au maximum de montrer combien ils tiennent l'un à l'autre et je suis contente que leur amour se voit car c'est vraiment ce que j'essaye de faire passer. Aller à toi maintenant de poster un chapitre!!!! Bisoux ma Kat adorée!

****

**Alpo****: **Salut toi! J'adore ton expression: Oufti! Chuis mdr à chaque fois que je lis ça! Lol Merci pour ta review!!!! C'est sympa de voir qu'il y a des lecteur assidus!

****

**Winny****: **AH bin alors?? C'est quoi ça? On avait oublié de me laisser un petit mot.... Je disais à cathy de ma chambre d'internat.. T'es sure? Rox n'a pas envoyé de review. Et elle, bin non, y'a pas de Winny... Deja que j'étais loin de la maison... En plus j'avais pas de review de ma cousine.. L'horreur!!!

****

**Mel7****: **Coucou toi! Tu sais koi, je vais t'avouer une chose terrible!! Je ne sais pas ce qu'on découvert les Londubat!! Lol C'est en cours de recherche.. J'essaye de trouver un truc sympa mais pour l'instant rien me convient.. Mais j'y travaille! Promis! Et puis t'inquietes pas, pour évoluer, il va évoluer notre petit couple, et cela d'ici les deux prochains chapitres!!!

****

teddyjess : Ma 100ème review!! Hourra!!!! Comment ça ta description fais tache?? !!! Tu veux un coup de pieds la ou je pense,?? Non mais ho! Ça va pas de dire des trucs pareilles? Fan de l'auteur lol chui tte rouge! J'espère que c'est pas parce que tu es fan de l'auteur que tu te forces à lire sa fic!! Hein?? Rassure moi! En tout cas, moi j'ai bien hate de lire la suite de Célia... Et puis merci! Espece de lacheuses, Rox et toi vous m'avez laissé tout seule! Snif! Lol Allé bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**kawiz****: **Coucou toi! Tu serais pas de la famille de Trelawney toi??? ;o) Mis à part pour les prénoms que tu as proposé, je dois dire que pour le reste tu es assez proche de la réalité. Dailleurs, pour les sœurs Waterfalls, j'avais laissé un indice... Mais apparemment personne a trouvé.. Toi oui? Si oui dis moi. Avec ce premiers cours, les profs de dcfm te plaisent toujours? J'espère que oui!Allé bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Tigresse : Coucou nouvelle lectrice! Ca y est, tu as gagné, devant tant de belles choses écrites sur ma fic, je suis de nouveau rouge tomate!! Pour répondre, oui la relation entre Harry et Ginny va évoluer, même très évoluer!! Pour le tomberaide, non, c'était juste une coïncidence. L'idée m'est passée par la tete et plouf, voilà j'ai introduit un nouvel oiseau magique lol. Oups! Pour les années j'avais pas dit? Pardon, en effet, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville sont bien en septième année. Et puis t'en veux pas!!! Chui contente de t'avoir parmis mes lecteurs même si t'es arrivée en cours de route! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que ma fic te plaise! Bisouxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà!! Merci à tous pour toutes ces reviews!! Et puis n'hésitez pas à en poster un autre pour ce chapitre! Vous savez combien ça me fait plaisir!!!

Ah oui! Je voulais vous demander. Trouvez vous que mes chapitres sont trop longs à lire? Car en fait, je sais jamais ou les couper. Alors dites moi ce que vous préférez, j'essayerais de me plier à la majorité.

Dans le prochain chapitre, la correspondance entre Ginny et Blanche va s'intensifier ce qui conduira notre petit couple à trouver le sujet de leur projet qu'ils feront ensemble et qui les fera sortir de Poudlard durant quelques temps!! 

Voilà! J'en dis pas plus Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx à tous!

Winnie06


	13. Note

Salut vous tous !

Je suis terriblement désolée du retard pris dans ma fic. Ce n'est même pas du à une panne d'inspiration mais plutôt du aux exams. Et oui une validation de phase ça se bosse et j'ai donc eu du mal à trouver du temps pour notre petit couple. D'ailleurs maintenant que tout est terminé, je me demande si ça valait le coup de délaisser la fic, vu ce que ça a donné...mais bon.

Sinon voilà, je vous explique, je vais tout relire mon histoire afin de me remettre bien dans le bain. Par la mm occasion, je corrigerais les fautes ( n'est ce pas PATTEENROND3000 ?? lol mais je garantie pas toutes lol ) et reposterais ça tt beau tt neuf. Et ensuite je repars pour l'écriture !

Ca vous va ????

Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx vous tous et merci pour vos reviews !

Je me mets de ce pas au boulot !!


End file.
